Save Me From Self Destruction
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Carlos is in a town where he's is the most hated person because he's gay. What happens when he stumbles into Kendall, James, and Logan who all have something special about them. Warning. Self-Harm, and Very Graffic. Kenlos with some Jagan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Derrek from BigTimeGaga and I present you with my story that isn't anything like my other story "Counting On You". This story is more serious and I have to say I cried while typing some of this XD. If you like this please review and tell me. Also please read Counting On You if you haven't I think it's really good. Well here you go Chapter 1. *Serious Vibe***

* * *

><p>"Help!" Carlos screamed through the halls of the school but it was in vain. No one was going to help him. No one helps the nerd who was also gay on the homophobic side of town. He could only hope that someone would come to his rescue but no one did as the hockey team pulled him into the bathroom. His nimble fingers trying to loosen their grasp to get them to let go. He felt someone push him from behind and he watched as the lights in the bathroom cut on revealing one of the hockey members that was pulling him into one of the stalls.<p>

He closed his eyes as his head was forced into the toilet bowl. He held his breath for as long as he could, feeling the tormentor grind his face into the cold water. When he was pulled up he gasped for air and felt his glasses fall off and heard the distant sound of them hit the floor as he was pushed back into the bowl. He was slowly loosing his breath as this happened over and over. He could only hope they would let up on him anytime soon. They didn't. After he muddled out that he could no longer breathe, the tormentor stopped.

"Why did you stop?" He heard someone say angrily causing him to whimper in pain as his short raven like hair was pulled and his face was wipped to the guy glaring at him.

"I cant breathe." The tormentor holding his head mocked while moving Carlos' jaw to make it look like he was talking.

Carlos winced as he was slapped across the face. The beating continued with punches and kicks to his whole body. One punch to his jaw had him tasting his own blood that seeped out of his mouth. He heard someone whistling when the beatings paused. He prayed that someone would see this and help him but instead just as quickly as it appeared the whistling was gone and the person was distant.

Carlos was then thrown to the ground where he was kicked in the stomach one last time. The pain was too much for him to bare and he soon found himself blacking out on the bathroom stall next to the toliet in some type of liquid that he hoped wasn't pee.

When he awoken he whimpered as he tried to stand, feeling pain shoot throughout his body. He was sure this had to be the worst beating to ever happen to him in his three years of attending this school. He felt tears slide down his face when he looked into the bathroom mirror. He had so many bruises everywhere and the fact that he easily bruises didnt help either. He cried mostly to himself as he picked up his glasses and trudged out of the bathroom.

He looked up at one of the clocks on the wall and sighed. School was over and everyone was gone. He was on his way back from lunch by himself when he was attacked. He had obviously been there for hours, how many? He wasn't quite sure but he knew he was there for a while.

While enough for someone to notice him. 'Probably just went about there day like everyone else.' Carlos thought to himself causing him to shed more tears. Something he did on a daily basis.

As he walked out of the school and down the street he heard little kids playing. He grimaced when he heard a kid say. "Hey there's that fag! Look he got his ass beat!" Carlos cried more as the kids erupted in laughter.

When he looked up he saw that not only were the children laughing but the parents as well. He started running more than his normal trudging he would do. "Yeah that's right run home to your mom!" The same kid screamed at Carlos.

He started sobbing while trying to keep on his feet. His parents were both dead and he had been living with his aunt and uncle for a while. His father was killed on duty as a police officer while his mom was killed when the hospital she worked at was held hostage. The shooter killed multiple people that day and one of them happened to be his mom. He was told that she saved a baby the man was pointing a gun at.

As Carlos ran into the house he tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Carlos is that you?" Carlos heard his aunt say.

He couldn't see her he didn't know if he could bare to see her face when she saw him. "Y-yeah I'm going t-to bed now." He said before running upstairs.

He hated the guest bedroom they put him in. They told him to make the room his but he already had a room, a better one that was designed just the way he liked it. He locked the door before putting his glasses on the night stand and curling up into a ball. He finally let the tears fall that he had been holding in since entering the house. His body shook and his lips trembled. He hated his life. He hated it so much. The constant bullying from almost everyone. His family wanted nothing to do with him.

When his parents died the only people that actually wanted him were his aunt and uncle on his mother side. Once the neighbors found out they stopped hanging around his family which caused then to decide whether they wanted friends or Carlos.

All of them went for their friends except for his aunt Madelina and his uncle Paco. They said they didn't care about friends. That family was family no matter what. This decision of theirs caused them to break all relationships with their friends and ultimately their family. Carlos still blames himself for all of this saying that if he was never born the family would still be together. Carlos jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Carlos I know you are having a rough time but I left your dinner in the microwave. Just know that me and your uncle love you, we always will no matter what." He heard his aunt say from behind the door.

Carlos knew she always could sense when he was having a bad day. She would say these words to him just when he thought about killing himself just so they could have a better life. Her and his uncle's words were the only thing keeping him alive.

But as the days go on he can't help but feel like the world would be a better place without him. He sighed when he heard her footsteps. She was going to bed. He closed his eyes and started to dream of a better place, a better life. Where he was happy and joyful running around with friends, no, best friends. Maybe three best friends.

"Yeah that's it." He thought to himself before dozing off to have a wonderful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please remember that this just an introduction to this story. Stay tuned for more and PLEASE review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh gosh this chapter had me crying while I was writing it..well everything I have typed has had me crying. I feel so terrible for putting Carlos through all this but it will be worth it in the end. Well I kinda don't have anything else to say so yeah...**

* * *

><p>When Carlos woke up he looked at the clock and the red light burning his eyes a little as it read 12:30am. He sat himself up and thought about his dream he had. He was with three best friends laughing and joking about random things while walking down an alley to their favorite ice cream shop.<p>

He didn't bother wiping away the tear that was going down his cheek as he stood up and went into the bathroom. The one thing he liked was that he had his own private bathroom. He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a razor blade.

His heart ached as he slowly shed his clothes before stepping into the shower, razor blade in hand. He sat there in the cold tub for a moment before plugging the drain. As he sat back he took the blade and pressed it against his tan thigh. He took in a deep breath before snapping his arm back, quickly dragging the blade across the tan flesh.

He made cut after cut after cut on that same thigh in lines parallel to each other. He did the same to the other thigh before moving the blade up to his abdomen, where he proceeded with more cutting.

He stopped counting after he reached twenty-three and made a few more cuts before moving to his wrists. Not having much fight left in him he took the blade and dragged it for about a few inches vertically down his forearm.

He ignored his tears as he dropped the blade and watched as the red fluid drained from his body to the end of the tub, slowly filling up. He sat there for a moment before reaching up and cutting on the hot water. He folded his legs into his chest and let the reddish-pink and no doubt steaming water travel up to him.

When it flowed over his toes he felt the stinging sensation and lurched forward to cut on the cold water to balance out the temperature. When the water was just right he stretched his legs back out and suddenly felt light headed. The last thing he saw was the reddish water rising in the tub.

When he woke up he was almost submerged under the red water. He quickly sat up and turned off the water before resting against the tub. He was so close to dying. A few more seconds and he would have been gone. He opened the drain and let the water run out a little before grabbing the soap and washing up.

He sighed wrapping his towel around his body while. He glanced at the pink soapy water draining out of the tub before walking back into his room, not bothering to look in the mirror and see his face which he was sure looked terrible. He saw that he had been in tub for almost three hours. He was pretty sure most of the time was taken up by his cutting. After somewhat drying off he slipped on his favorite stripped boxer briefs and climbed into the bed, quickly falling asleep.

When he woke up he felt pain shoot through his body but it was worse then yesterday. He opened his eyes and they fell upon the clock reading 11:45am. He gasped and quickly climbed out of bed.

He rushed to the bathroom to try to make himself somewhat decent then he went to put on his glasses and uniform: A green and grey sweater vest over a white long-sleeved uniform shirt with khaki pants and black converse.

He sighed when he saw how dirty his converse were and they had a little blood on them, more than likely his. He put them back into his closet and got out his grey new balance shoes. He never really liked them but he didnt have a choice.

He looked outside to see it was snowing a little. He grabbed his big grey coat and ran down stairs. "Carlos? I thought you left already?" He heard his aunt say from the couch.

"No I over slept I'm going now." He mumbled, not really looking at her. Before she could turn around he was out the door.

Tucking his hands into his pocket and keeping his head down, he made his was to school. He didn't really like walking around this town since he was a target to pretty much everyone. He was walking and could tell that he was going past the prep school, looking to his left he confirmed his assumptions when he saw the kids talking and eating outside in the cold.

Some kids started looking at him and him not wanting to be recognized, turned his gaze back to the ground and continued to his school. He gasped when he bumped into someone.

Looking up, he trembled as he pushed his glasses up on his face and looked at the tall pale guy with blonde hair, his golden eyes looking down at him. Carlos recognized the guys unifrom through his open leather jacket.

He went to the prep school Carlos was just looking at. He started getting scared, knowing that everyone in town knew his face and on top of that his school was rivals with this one. Carlos took a step back when he noticed there were two other guys behind him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." The guy said smiling down at Carlos.

"No it was my fault I was in your way." Carlos said looking down.

"Hey." The guy said getting Carlos' attention. "It really was my fault though. You shouldn't say things like that. You are on the sidewalk just like everyone else."

Carlos smiled at his words. Something he hasnt done in a long time. "I'm Kendall." He said extending his leather glove covered hand.

"Carlos." Carlos said taking his hand out of his pocket, shaking Kendall's hand.

"So where are you headed Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"School."

"But it's like twelve something."

"I over slept." Carlos said looking back down.

"Oh well this is James and Logan." Kendall said stepping aside so Carlos could get a better view.

"Hello." Carlos said in almost a whisper but James and Logan still heard him.

Carlos noticed that they also had golden eyes and pale skin. The one, James, had a little color to him but not that much. They waved back before Logan said "Well we got to get something to eat so we'll be going."

Carlos nodded and walked past them mumbling his goodbyes. He returned his gaze to the ground and continued on his way. He cut through an alley that he only took if he was in a hurry. He sighed as he walked into school, going straight to lunch and acting as if he was in school this whole time.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the pain and sadness in his eyes?" Kendall asked as he moved to a higher branch.<p>

Him, James and Logan were currently sitting in a tall tree that over looked river rapids. "Yeah but you didnt read his mind. He was terrified the whole time. He thought we were going to beat him up." Logan said moving up a branch.

James appeared behind him and licked his neck. "James!" Logan said before looking up to see James all the way at the top of the tree.

Kendall laughed at his best friends who have been together for years. "You know." Kendall said sitting a few inches from them as they made out.

"You guys have been together for who knows how long-"

"Ninety-three years." Logan said before rubbing his nose with James.

"Yeah, anyway, you guys have been together all this long. How do you, um, keep the spark?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Kendall." James said. "Vampire sex is something that can never lose it's spark. Not to mention how amazing Logan is." Logan awwed at the comment.

"Yeah whatever. Hey Logan can you do something for me?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah sure what is it."

"Can you see what Carlos is doing?" Kendall asked while smiling.

"Kendall do you like him?" James asked wrapping his arms around Logan. Logan was sitting on his lap and his back was against the tree.

"Yeah and I kinda want what you guys have." Kendall said, smiling as he started to imagine it.

"But Kendall you can't have that with him." Logan said bursting Kendall's imagination bubble.

"Yeah thanks for that fact I didn't know." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Look can you just do the thingy where you can see what he's doing?" Kendall asked, getting a little mad that Logan brought up that fact.

"Sure." Logan said before looking at something random before speaking about what was happening.

"He's walking down a hallway. I'm guessing he made it to school and is going to class. Kendall he's standing outside of what I'm guessing is his class. I don't think he wants to go in. Nevermind he's reaching for the door. He's shaking. Ok he's walking into class now and...everyone is glaring at him. What the hell did he do?" Logan asked coming out of Carlos' point of view and looking at Kendall.

"Logan did you forget?" Kendall asked. "Carlos is gay and this town is full of homophobics."

Logan made an 'oh' face when he remembered. "I kind of feel bad for him." James said pulling Logan close.

"I know, he has to deal with those ignorant and judgemental humans." Kendall said. James nodded in agreement.

"Guys don't forget we were once humans." Logan reminded them.

"Yeah but we weren't so fucking evil like they are now." Kendall retorted. Logan couldn't disagree with that.

"He's just so small and he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly." Kendall said with a sad look.

"Yes but the thing is this town only sees him by his sexual orientation." James said.

"Guys we only have a few minutes before class starts again." Logan infromed them.

James and Kendall nodded in understanding before they searched for something to eat. "There." Kendall said pointing to the deer eating at the grass at the bottom of the tree over the river.

Before James and Logan could move Kendall was using his extra ordinary speed to run and jump from the top of the tree, over the river rapids, and land in front of the deer. Effectivly shocking the hell out of it before sinking his teeth into its neck. James and Logan soon joined in.

After doing this to a few more animals they returned to school where they pretended to pay attention even though they could basically teach the lesson from years of hearing it. The only thing Kendall was worrying about was Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was good as their first meeting. Also if it wasn't obvious James, Kendall, and Logan are vampires. Kinda like twilight vampires but I have my own twist on them. I would be a bitch and not explain what their powers are but I'm not so here they are. P.S. I have them on a sticky note so I won't forget them. My reasons for their powers are in parentheses and I hope they make sense to you guys. If you don't like my choices then oh well. You can suggest some different ones and I can take them into consideration.**

**Normal Vamps.**  
><strong>Strength, Indestructable, and Fast<strong>

**Kendall- Stronger than Normal Vamps (Because he's a strong leader)**  
><strong>James- Memory ScanProjector (Because he can be sneaky)**  
><strong>Logan- Mind Reading1st Person Vision (Because he's so smart and sympathetic)**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra AN: If you guys haven't please check out my other works because I would really love your feedback and suggestions :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated this in a while but I've been working on my other story. Okay so a lot happens in this story in a little time. But this has to be the best chapter (in my opinion) I have written for something so deep.**

* * *

><p>As Carlos walked out of school his heart was racing for obvious reasons. As he made his way down the route he came he prayed that he would make it home safely. Instead of following everyone else to where he knew the bullies were waiting for him, Carlos snuck out the side of the cafeteria and kept his head low. He actually made it off school grounds with no problem.<p>

Carlos walked into the house and sighed as he headed upstairs with one thing on his mind, something to make him feel better. He made his way in his room and closed the door before cutting on his music. He put one song on repeat in hopes of cheering himself up. He sat on the bed as the soft sound of P!nk's voice filled the room of her song Fucking Perfect. He loved this song because he felt like she was truly talking to him.

He had to go through this everyday and he started to wonder if this would be how he would die or if he would get away from this town. He let his tears fall as he thought about his parents. He had four people that loved him for who he was and two of them were gone because they were protecting innocent people.

What if that baby his mother saved grows up and ended up like everyone in this town? Then the terrible irony of that would be devastating to him. His parents who didn't have a problem with gay people saved people who probably despise them. Carlos was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Carlos?" He heard his aunt say from behind the door.

He turned off the music before saying "Come in."

When the door creaked open he saw his aunt peak through. She smiled and he returned it, with a little less enthusiasm. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He just looked down, knowing she was about to say something. "Carlos me and your uncle really care about you and we want to know why you keep coming home and locking yourself in here."

"Because I'm always tired after school." Carlos lied. She could tell he was lying by the way he looked.

"Carlos don't lie to me. I know something is wro-"

"Do you know what I go through everyday?" Carlos interrupted.

"Huh?" She asked not really hearing him.

"Do you know what I go through everyday?" Carlos repeated looking at her.

She looked down and shook her head no. So Carlos started. "Everyday I wake up dreading going to school because countless times I have been beat up or harassed. Do you know what it's like to lose everything and still have nothing to look forward to in life? Every single day I fear for my life. Not only on the week days when I do have school but every time I leave the house. Also you know what I noticed? Today in almost 2 years I have been able to come home without any injuries or anything hurting. That's only because no one really saw me today and I took shortcuts with my head down."

When Carlos finished and looked at her she was crying. "Carlos I had no idea." She said pulling him into a hug which made Carlos also start to cry.

"But you saw how everything happened you know who died." Carlos stated.

"I thought that was just certain people I didn't think it was everyone at your school." She said.

After an small silence his aunt came up with an idea "I have something we could do." She said smiling at the confused look he gave her. "Don't worry about it. Its Friday anyway just get some rest sweetie. Everything will get better soon." She said before leaving.

Carlos sighed and decided to listen to her instructions and once she left he laid down and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Carlos woke up he noticed the sun was out but he was still in his old clothes. He climbed out of bed and got into the shower. As he stripped down he smiled at the tiny fact that he didn't have any recent bruises.<p>

After his shower he cursed himself when he remembered that he needed to do his science project. He noticed it was 4 o'clock as he got dressed. After grabbing his wallet with his library card he headed downstairs. He noticed his aunt was deep in conversation with someone on the phone as he headed out the door.

As Carlos made his way to the library he moved swiftly and cautiously. Not looking anyone he passed in the eyes and not making conversation. When he made it to the library he smiled at all the books before remembering that he was here for a reason. Science project. He quickly walked to the science section and skimmed each book before settling with a book specifically on science projects.

When he approached the librarian's desk she glared a him knowing who he was. Carlos sighed and tried to ignore her glare as he handed her his library card. Even though she didn't want to, the librarian swiped his card and gave it back. Carlos put his card back in his pocket and put the book in his book bag he brought with him. She stared at him as he walked out the door.

As Carlos was making his way back home he got the feeling like he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man in all black following him. As he walked toward the intersection he needed to cross he saw another man in the same attire standing there, waiting.

Carlos' heart started racing when the man walked towards him. Carlos stopped dead in his tracks and started backing up but when he turned around he was met with the man that was following him. He slowly looked up at the guy and when their eyes met the guy spoke.

"What's up princess?"

Carlos wanted to scream but just settled with running. The guy tried to grab onto Carlos book bag but wasn't fast enough. As Carlos ran he glanced behind him and saw that the two guys were now chasing him. Running past the library he started thinking of different options. He remembered the alley that he could use to lose them and headed there.

When he turned into the alley he wished he didn't. Standing there were two other guys, both dressed the same as the other two. Carlos quickly tried to run back out of the alley but the guys that were chasing him stood at the end, smiling.

Carlos started to cry knowing something bad was going to happen. "Is he crying?" One of them behind him asked.

"He is." One of them in front of him responded before they all burst into laughter.

Carlos cringed at the sound of their devious laughs. One of them swung something and Carlos cried out in pain as he dropped to the ground. Looking up, he saw they had hit him with a piece of wood. The man swung again aiming for Carlos' face but missed when Carlos crouched into a ball.

"You little bitch." He screamed before ordering someone to pick Carlos up.

When they did Carlos tried to focus on the ground, not putting up much of a fight. One of them grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up, making him face the older man. He didn't have the piece of wood anymore but Carlos could see that it was on a ground a few feet away.

He also noticed that two guys were holding him up in front of the guy he saw standing at the corner while the guy that first started following him was a few feet away drinking a beer. The guy standing in front of him swung and punched Carlos across his face. Both guys that were holding him dropped him before the man screamed for them to pick him back up.

Back in his previous position Carlos whimpered when he saw the man's face again but smiling. The man that was drinking the beer walked over to Carlos and tapped the bottom of the bottle on his chin before using it to nudge Carlos head up a little higher. He tapped his chin once again before bringing it back and striking Carlos in the face with it.

"Nice aim." One of them complimented before they dropped Carlos into the shattered remains of the beer bottle, the pieces stabbing him in his left leg.

"What should we do with him now?" One of them asked.

"Well we wouldn't want him to tell the police about this right?" One of them responded.

"It's not like the police would care."

"Yeah but it's their job to help him."

"Shut up!" The leader said.

"Their a simple answer to this." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

He aimed at Carlos' head before squeezing the trigger. As the trigger went off the man's arm was pushed. He ended up shooting one of his henchmen in the arm. There standing in front of Carlos, facing the gang members was a pissed off Kendall.

"What the fuck?" The leader said staring at the blonde before aiming the gun at him.

Kendall easily snatched the gun from him and slapped him across the face with it. When a henchman moved to grab the gun from Kendall he was caught of guard when he was thrown into a wall. Now standing next to Kendall was Logan, who had thrown the man into the wall.

Another henchman grabbed the wooden board and attempted to hit Logan behind the head with it. The board was snatched so fast from him he could feel the large splinters seep into his skin. There holding the board was James.

He smiled at the shocked man before swinging the board, hitting him in his side. The man screamed out in agonizing pain as the thick wooden board broke on impact with his side. James could basically hear the man's ribs shatter as he hit the ground.

"Logan you need to pay more attention." James told his boyfriend.

"I already knew he was trying that. I was going to do something but then you showed up." Logan told him.

The henchman that was shot in the arm was attempting to get out his gun before it was gone in a flash. "Looking for this?" Logan asked holding the gun up before aiming it at him.

"What do you want from us?" The leader asked Kendall.

"An explanation." Kendall responded.

"An explanation for what?"

"For attacking him." Kendall said referring to Carlos.

"He's a little fag." The man simply said. They all cringed at the word and the man smiled when he saw this.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked him.

"You all are a bunch of fags."

"Shut up!" Kendall responded the second that word left his mouth.

"Why you FAG!" The second he screamed that Kendall thought something before following through with his thought and threw the gun lightening fast at the man's face. The gun made it's way through the man's mouth and out the back of his throat.

"Bitch." Kendall mumbled as the man's lifeless body hit the ground.

Getting the memo James grabbed the two pieces of wood and stabbed them through the guy who he hit it with's body. One in his chest and the other in his head.

Logan fired the gun at the guy who he was aiming at, hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead. Logan then turned his attention to the guy he threw into the wall but was surprised when he saw James had took the liberty of ripping his head off.

Kendall was kneeling in front of Carlos who had been knocked out the whole time. He had turned the poor child over and was slowly removing the pieces of glass from him.

"Guys get up this mess we made cleaned up." Kendall told them as he pulled out a rather large piece. They both nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

><p>When Kendall was finish with removing the glass James and Logan had returned from cleaning up the mess. "What did you guys do with them?" Kendall asked.<p>

"We broke them into tiny pieces, bagged them and scattered the pieces throughout dumpsters and different spots in the state" Logan told him.

"And the blood?" Kendall asked.

"Washed it away using water from the river." James said.

Kendall nodded his head and slowly picked up Carlos bridal style before saying "Logan can you grab the guns and James can you grab his book bag and glasses?" The two nodded before they all sped off to the house. Kendall had to move at the same speed as James and Logan in order to make sure Carlos was okay.

The second they walked into the house everyone caught the smell of blood and in a flash Mrs. Knight, Camille, Dak, Jo, Katie, and Jett were all in the room. "What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked them.

"He was being attacked and some gang members were about to kill him." Kendall said as he walked past them to the couch, where he gently placed Carlos.

"James can you show us?" Katie asked.

James nodded his head before walking over to Carlos and placing a hand on his head. He then looked to the opposite of where he was sitting and projected Carlos' memory onto the wall. Everyone watched as the scene of Carlos running and then being attacked unfold in front of them. When it was over everyone was shocked.

"What happened after that?" Dak asked.

"We killed them." Kendall said furiously as he went up stairs to change.

A few seconds later he came back down in a new outifit. "I suggest you two change as well and throw your clothes into the fireplace I lit in my room." Kendall said before sitting on the couch next to Carlos.

Everyone filed into the living room and sat down. Camille and Jo sat on the other couch across from Kendall and Carlos while Katie sat on the floor. Jett and Dak sat on the arms of the chairs while Mrs. Knight sat in the rocking chair next to them. Soon newly outfitted James and Logan also joined them, sitting on the floor next to Katie. They all stared at Kendall as he looked down at Carlos, playing with his hair and looking over his figure every now and again. They could tell the boy was falling fast for the human.

Mrs. Knight could tell that Kendall was more than falling fast for this boy. He was in complete and utter love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! I know I said that my stories don't have death in them but come on those guys were just asking for it right? And Kendall delivered. I so so so really really REALLY want everyone's opinion on the whole alley scene. It happens to be my favorite thing I have ever written. Also I want to inform you that yes Mrs. Knight, Jo, Jett, Camille, Dak, and even little Katie are vampires and yes they all live there with James, Logan, and Kendall. I know this seems Twilight-ish because it sort of is. With my own twist. The twist being its more graffic and they don't sparkle. So please review, mostly about the alley scene because I put my all into that part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh gosh I have been neglecting this story so much :/ I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting it's just been pretty busy with family and I have been focusing more on my other story and other things I haven't published yet that I forgot about this one. Well at least this can be my first update of 2012. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>When Carlos awoken he expected to still be in the alley with darkness surrounding him but when he opened his eyes he saw he was in a house. He quickly sat up and immediately regretted the decision. He screamed in agonizing pain and clutched his side. Suddenly a little brunette girl was in the room before she screamed "Kendall, Everyone, he's awake."<p>

Carlos was about to panick before he remembered that name. Kendall. That was the name of the boy he met the other day. Carlos hoped that was the same person.

"Thanks Katie." Kendall said as he walked into the room before walking over to Carlos.

Carlos was about to move out of the way so he could sit on the couch but Kendall just crouched down in front of him.

"How did I get here?" Carlos asked, looking around as he slowly sat up.

Kendall watched him cautiously as he said "We found you in the alley and we remembered you from the other day. We also know about how the town feels about you so we brought you here to keep you safe."

Carlos was shocked at how much they cared about him.

"Why?" Carlos wondered.

"Because..."

Carlos sat there and stared at Kendall as the blonde tried to come up with an answer.

"Because, well, because...Oh fuck it. Because we care about you." Kendall said, getting frustrated that he couldn't think of an excuse.

"Why? I mean..." Carlos trailed off looking down.

"I'm not anyone special." He mumbled.

Kendall raised his head and said "You're a caring human being and that right there is special."

"I'm no more of a caring human being than you or anyone else in this room."

Kendall could laugh at that as well as the rest of them. Logan was the only one who wasn't really paying attention because he could tell that Kendall really wanted to tell Carlos the secret.

"Carlos you are much more than what you give yourself credit for. I can tell that you are more caring than any of us but this town, this fucked up town, has made you think otherwise."

Carlos was silent as he looked into Kendall's golden eyes. What Kendall said made him feel so good inside and slowly brought a smile to his face along with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Thank you." Carlos said in almost a whisper.

* * *

><p>It was getting pretty late and Carlos remembered that he needed to get home. But he had been on this couch the whole time and he couldn't really move that much.<p>

"Um...Kendall." Carlos said getting his attention.

Kendall was sitting on the floor next to Carlos on an iPad everyone else had went about their business. Carlos didn't know what Kendall was looking at because he was staring at chandelier in the high ceiling.

"Hmm." Kendall said as he continued to scroll.

"I need to go home my aunt and uncle are probably worrying about me."

Kendall put the iPad on the glass coffee table before standing to look over Carlos' wounds. His leg was wrapped underneath his jeans that were newly washed thanks to Mrs. Knight. But his face had a bruise on the left cheek and he had small cuts on his right cheek where he was hit with the beer bottle.

"Come on." Kendall said extending his hands out for Carlos. Carlos grabbed onto them before trying to move.

"Slowly." Kendall told him when Carlos let out a small whimper. When Carlos stood he was slightly limping.

"Come on lets take a small walk around the table so I can see how your doing." Kendall said as took a step back to walk around the table.

When he saw Carlos limp around the table all he wanted to do was scoop him up into his arms and carry him home and kiss him every now and again just to show him how much he cared. As they finished Carlos tripped on the end of the coffee table and not a second later Kendall was there to catch him so he wouldn't fall.

Carlos blushed when he noticed Kendall's hands were on his hips. Kendall noticed too but all he wanted to do was pull Carlos closer and maybe let his hands slide a little further down to squeeze the latinos ass. Before it could get awkward though Kendall pulled away and asked "Are you okay?"

Carlos nodded his head before they made their way to his car. Carlos stopped at the top of the stairs that led to the garage.

"Kendall...I don't know about the stairs that might be too much pressure on my le-" Carlos was caught off guard when Kendall picked him up bridal style and began walking down the steps. Almost immediately he started blushing when he noticed how close he was to Kendall. When they got down to the garage neither one of them wanted to let go but they didn't want things to be awkward.

"Which car?" Kendall asked. Carlos took his eyes away from Kendall and looked at the luxurious cars in the garage.

"Um...You choose." Carlos said wanting to continue to stare at Kendall, not really caring about all the cars.

"Let's take this one." Kendall said as he walked over to his silver prius.

He placed him in the passenger seat before going around to the driver side. He really wanted to use his speed but for obvious reasons he couldn't. When he drove around the front of the house Carlos swear he had seen it before but as they drove down the road surrounded by forest he couldn't remember. They drove past the alley where the incident happened and Carlos couldn't look as the memory flashed through his mind.

Suddenly something popped in his head. "Where did those guys go?" Carlos asked.

Kendall was silent for a moment before he said "What guys? When we found you no one was in the alley."

"Oh." Carlos said looking down.

That meant that those guys were still out there. Carlos suddenly got scared. He didn't want to go through that again. What if Kendall never shows up and they do more than beat him up. Kendall could sense that the latino was scared. He could practically hear his blood rushing and heart pounding.

Kendall shifted in his seat before patting Carlos' shoulder to get him to calm down. That little pat scared Carlos even more and he jumped before he realized it was Kendall.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Kendall said, trying to look out the window to hide his fangs that came out when he touched the latino, feeling his blood rush underneath his finger tips.

Carlos noticed that Kendall was squeezing the wheel so hard that it looked like it was crushing in his hands.

"Kendall are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Mm-Hm" Kendall said, keeping his mouth closed. He was sure if he talked Carlos would notice the fangs and start asking questions.

Carlos looked down and wondered what was wrong with Kendall. He wouldn't look at him or talk to him. Ever since they drove into town Kendall had been acting like that. Carlos was 100% positive it was him. Of course Kendall wouldn't want to be seen talking to him and he's probably squeezing the wheel to stop from beating him up. When they pulled up to his house he wanted to run in the house and go to his room but he couldn't move that fast. So he just watched as Kendall got out the car and walked around before opening Carlos' door to pick him up.

Carlos started to think that maybe the whole beat him up thing was a bit much. I mean Kendall did take him from the alley and treat his wounds. If he was going to beat him up he would've done it in the alley and kept moving. So why was he like that? The only thing Carlos could come up with was that Kendall was nervous that they would be caught in the same car. Carlos was taken out of his thoughts when Kendall sat him down on the front porch.

"Thank you." Carlos said looking down, afraid to see the disgust in Kendall's eyes. He gasped when he felt Kendall's arms wrap around him. The thoughts of Kendall beating him came up but quickly faded when he felt Kendall softly squeeze him. The pain in his side seemed to disappear as he melted in his embrace. He was sad when Kendall let go and took a step back.

"Sorry you just looked like you needed a hug." Kendall said before smiling at him.

Carlos smiled back a little mostly when he didn't see disgust in his eyes. But there was something else there that Carlos couldn't put his finger on. He looked at the front door and remembered something.

"Hey did you find a book bag by me?" Carlos asked him, remembering that his house key was in there.

"Oh...yeah." Kendall said before going to his car to get the book bag.

It suddenly appeared in the backseat and he acted like he was looking for it before actually grabbing it. He knew he forgot something and he knew that Logan was reading his mind. If Logan was here then so was James. He handed Carlos the slightly dirty book bag with a smile as he watched the latino reach into the book bag and find his key.

"Thanks again." Carlos said when he unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Bye Kendall." He said, giving a little wave before he closed the door.

"Bye Carlos." Kendall said as the door shut.

When Kendall got into his car he wanted nothing more then to go back and carry Carlos up stairs and lay him in bed and cuddle next to him as he gently fell asleep. He sighed as he drove off. In a matter of minutes he was parking the car back in the garage and walking upstairs.

"Thanks." Kendall said to James and Logan who were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"No problem." Logan said looking at the blonde who flopped on the couch. There was a silence before James spoke.

"Um Kendall.."

"Yeah?" The blonde said, sitting up.

"You remember when I scanned Carlos' memory to show you everyone what happened?"

"James!" Logan said already knowing what James was about to say.

"Yeah?..." Kendall said getting suspicious.

"James please that isn't our business." Logan said before James could say anything.

"Logan if Kendall wants to be in a relationship with him then he needs to know." James told him.

"Then let Carlos tell him, not us." Logan said.

Kendall got really interested when he heard the latino's name.

"Kendall needs to be prepared about this so he won't flip his shit." James said before turning to Kendall about to speak but then.

"James this is Carlos' secret and we were already invading his privacy by knowing this." Logan interrupted.

"So Kendall should know!" James said rather quickly.

"Kendall listen Carlos has been-" James was saying but Logan covered his mouth.

Thinking of another way to tell the blonde, James eyes turned white before on the wall in front of them was a projected scene of Carlos in the bathroom. Logan was cut off by seeing the scene himself. James never showed him what exactly happened but he mentioned it to Logan and Logan read Carlos' mind about it and found it ture. Kendall turned to the wall to see Carlos sitting in the tub, razor blade in hand. They watched as he sat back, taking the blade and pressed it against his tan thigh.

They heard him take a deep breath before snapping his arm back, quickly dragging the blade across the tan flesh. Kendall gasped at the sight and he felt his vampire heart shatter into a million pieces. Still he couldn't look away from it. He winced as he watched Carlos make cut after cut after cut on that same thigh in lines parallel to each other. He did the same to the other thigh before moving the blade up to his abdomen, where he proceeded with more cutting. Suddenly the wall was dark and Kendall turned to see Logan had covered James eyes.

"I thought you should know." James said as he looked at Kendall, removing Logan's hands.

"James! You revealed his biggest secret!" Logan said hitting him in his arm before turning to look at Kendall. He looked defeated like he failed at something. Logan could tell that he was close to tears before he was suddenly gone.

"Where is he going?" James asked Logan.

"Carlos' house." Logan responded before chasing after the blonde, James right behind him.

As they chased after Kendall through the forest Logan tried to read his mind but he kept him out by thinking of random things. When they reached Carlos' house there was no sight of the blonde.

"Did he go in?" James asked.

Logan shook his head before turning around and looking up. There sitting in the tree across the street was Kendall. He was looking through the window of Carlos' bedroom. When Logan and James got up there they saw that he was crying. He wiped his face before saying "I promised myself that I was going to protect him."

He never took his eyes off of Carlos' sleeping figure through the window as he continued "How am I suppose to do that when he's the one hurting himself."

Logan and James had never seen him like this. He looked so defeated. Nothing like the leadership he had shown since the day they met. Kendall continued to silently cry while looking at Carlos sleep. As tears ran down the blonde's face Logan was looking for a way to get him to realize that he can still keep his promise. James rubbed Kendall's back as Logan spoke "Kendall, you can still keep your promise."

Kendall tore his eyes away from his hurting love to Logan before saying "How?"

"Well I just got some info that his aunt has enrolled him in our school." Logan said smiling at the blonde.

Kendall's eyes widened at the news before he said "No way."

"Yes way. See look over there on his closet door." Logan said, pointing.

"That's the uniform to our school." Kendall said in shock.

"Yup." Logan said before he was caught off guard by Kendall's hug.

"Thanks Logan your the best." Kendall said while still squeezing the boy.

"Kendall remember your stronger than us." James told him so he wouldn't crush the smaller boy.

"Right sorry." Kendall said letting go.

"Besides." Logan spoke. "You should be thanking Carlos' aunt for this. Not me. I'm just a messenger."

Kendall smiled as he looked at the boy he promised to protect. This town wasn't going to have him break that promise even if it meant killing every single person. Which he would do without any regrets.

"See you Monday." Kendall whispered before dashing home with James and Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we all know why Carlos' aunt was on the phone when he left. I was going to have the story follow Carlos in the house so his aunt could tell him but I figured why not follow Kendall so you can see his reaction when Logan told him about the school switch. Also at first I wasn't going to have this chapter where Kendall finds out about Carlos' cutting but I was like I've kept you guys waiting minus well throw it in this chapter. I think it worked out well. Please tell me what you guys think. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes I know an update from this :D Yeah I can't believe I did this. I've kind of gotten inspired to type this ever since I watched Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1. Even though my story is some what like twilight it is different. Also please excuse any errors I didn't see because I'm trying to also type up my other story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos pushed his glasses up on his face as he sat indian style in front of his mirror clad in his uniform. A long sleeve white button up shirt that was tucked into khaki pants with a tie that was hidden up under a blue and grey plaid sweater vest with the school logo on the left. He didn't know what to think when his aunt told him that he would be going to this school instead of his public school. He knew she noticed the cuts and bruises on his face but didn't say anything about it.<p>

Carlos knew she had good intentions but he believed that things were going to get worse. On top of him being hated for his sexuality he was also the new kid and he is from the rival school. One half of him dreaded going to this school while the other half of him grew more and more ecstatic when he realized that Kendall also went to this school.

Then, as always, he started to think that Kendall wouldn't feel the same. After Saturday night he started to think about how Kendall would react to seeing him at their school. What if he thinks Carlos is a stalker or something? If he was nervous to them being seen in the car then school would probably be no different. Carlos didn't want to ruin the blonde's reputation by being seen with him. He didn't want to get anyone hurt by his life choices.

He was taken out of his thoughts when his aunt called him down for breakfast. He stood and grabbed his new book bag his uncle got for him and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Carlos." She said when he showed up.

"Morning." Carlos said as he sat down.

"You excited for your first day?" She asked him as if he was a child.

That brought a smile to his face as he said "Yeah kind of."

She smiled at him before placing his breakfast down in front of her.

"Did you put all your books and things from your old school by the front door?" She asked as she washed the dishes.

Carlos stopped chewing so he could respoond.

"Yeah." He said, trying not to spit out any food or mess up his uniform.

She nodded her head as she continued to wash. When Carlos was finished he put his plate in the sink and said "Thank you."

She smiled and said "Your welcome." She was caught off guard when he hugged her.

"I mean thank you for everything. I love you so much." He said squeezing a little more, even though her decision to transfer him to this school could be worse at least she was trying to make his life better.

She dried her hands a little before returning the hug and saying "You're welcome. I love you too."

"Can I get a hug too?" Carlos' uncle asked, walking into the kitchen.

Carlos smiled before going over to hug him too. "Love you." Carlos said into the hug.

"I love you too." Carlos uncle said squeezing a little more.

Carlos could tell his uncle wasn't expecting those words as they pulled apart.

"Do you want us to take you to school?" His uncle asked him.

"No. It's just around the corner." Carlos said as he gathered his things.

"Are you sure?" His aunt asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said as he made his way to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." They said before the door closed.

Carlos zipped up his jacket as he walked down the sidewalk. He wanted to keep his head down and avoid everyone but a part of him wanted to look up and search for Kendall. As he walked his normal way to school his mind was racing of things that would happen when Kendall found out he was going to their school.

When he stepped on the school grounds he was happy that not that many people were there yet. He made his way into the school and took notice that it was somewhat larger than his old school. As he made his way to the principal's office he noticed a few students that were at their lockers look at him. He hoped that they didn't recognize him. When he walked in the principal immediately recognized him.

"Carlos Garcia." He said, gesturing for him to come over.

"Glad to have you joining our school. We hope that you have an exciting and fundamental time here at Minnesota Prep. I am Principal Griffin and you can come to me if you have any problems." He told Carlos before sending him to the vice principal to get his schedule.

Carlos was happy that the principal was nice. He thought that maybe everyone in the school was like that until he walked into the vice principal's office. He immediately saw the look of disgust on his face and decided to keep his distance away from the rather large man.

"I'm Vice Principal Rocque and here is your schedule." He said, handing Carlos his schedule.

"Now get out." He said once Carlos took hold of the paper.

Carlos sighed as he walked out of the office. He gasped when he saw all the students in the hallway. He made his way to his first period class when everyone stopped to go to their locker. He met the teacher before sitting all the way in the back.

This class was math and he could pass without a problem no matter where he sat. He pushed his glasses up on his face before looking at the board for anything he could recognize.

Trigonometric Functions and Equations.

This class was going to be easy for him. When everyone else came into class he kept his head down, afraid of being recognized. He did the same thing in second period class, English, but unlike the first period he was noticed when the teacher asked him to read out loud. He saw a few students eye him suspiciously as he read and the second he was finished he ducked his head down.

When class was over he quickly made his way to his next class. He smiled as he walked into the art classroom. He was a fairly good artist but he could see that his skills needed some work and this class could help him do that.

Unlike the rest of the classes there were tables lined up that extended from one end of the room to the other with a table on each end turned sideways. The teachers desk sat in the corner of the room but her table that she really worked from was in the center of the room.

"Hello you must be Carlos Garcia." The teacher said as Carlos walked over to her desk. He nodded his head and she extended her hand to shake.

"I'm Mrs. Wainwright." She said while shaking his hand.

Carlos took a seat at the table directly in front of the teacher's table. She was at her desk working on the computer while Carlos put his head down. Carlos could here the students come into the class and he sighed realizing that this was probable a big class. He heard the stools around him moving and people talking fairly loud. There was the sound of a stool moving on his left and then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he looked up he instantly started smiling at the sight of Kendall.

"Hey." Kendall said sitting next to him.

"Hey." Carlos said not trying to show his enthusiasm.

Kendall looked over at James and Logan who also had this class. Logan smiled and nodded his head. When they walked in Kendall asked him to tell him if Carlos would be happy to see him.

Kendall smiled and looked back at Carlos before saying "Since when did you start going here?"

"This is my first day. My aunt thought it would be a good idea if I went here instead of my old school." Carlos told him.

"Awesome glad to have you here." Kendall said patting his shoulder.

He couldn't help it he had to at least touch the boy. Carlos blushed when Kendall told him that. Kendall was glad to have him here. That meant that he actually liked having Carlos around. He just hoped he didn't mess it up by making things awkward.

"Yo!" Carlos heard someone yell behind him. He turned to see the same guy who was eyeing him in English class.

"Get out my seat!" The boy yelled in Carlos' face.

Carlos was about to get up before he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down to the seat as Kendall stood.

"We don't have assigned seats so go find another one instead of trying to get him to move." Kendall told him.

"I have found one and he's in it." The boy said.

"Find another one because he's not moving." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Yes he is." The boy said about to reach for Carlos to move him.

"Touch him! I dare you! Watch what happens." Kendall challenged.

James and Logan could tell that if the boy reached for Carlos things would get ugly and possibly bloody. The boy visibly backed down before going to the far end of the class. Carlos was shocked. He didn't expect any of that to happen. Kendall sat back down before turning to Carlos.

"W-Who was that?" Carlos asked, coming out of his shock.

"Wayne-Wayne. He thinks he can just bully anyone he wants." Kendall told him.

"Thank you." Carlos said.

Kendall smiled at him before saying "No problem."

When class started Mrs. Wainwright stood in front of the class and said "Everyone go get your last projects you were working on and finish them to present in front of the class."

While everyone went to go get their things Mrs. Wainwright told Carlos that he could do a project and he could present it next class.

Carlos stared down at the white board trying to come up with something he could draw. The only thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was Kendall's golden eyes. He grabbed the proper materials and began to color the outside of and bottom of the board black.

When Kendall caught sight of him really into coloring looking completely adorable with his tongue poking out of his mouth, he chuckled and said "Carlos what are you doing?"

Carlos looked up and said "I'm coloring in the background parts."

Kendall looked over and raised his eyebrows as he spoke "It's all black."

"I know. It's so people will focus on what I put in the middle." Carlos said returning to coloring.

"What are you putting in the middle?" Kendall wanted to know.

He saw that after he said that Carlos started blushing before he said "Eyes."

Kendall was silently thinking before he said "Who's eyes?"

Carlos cheeks got even reader before he said "I can't tell you."

Kendall left it at that. He had a feeling who's eyes they were. It was more of a hope than a feeling.

"What are you drawing?" Carlos asked, taking a short break.

"I'm drawing the point of view of a person standing on a cliff looking down to a river beneath him." Kendall said holding up the picture for Carlos to see.

"That's amazing." Carlos said staring at the picture.

He noticed the person looked like they had on the same shoes as Kendall. He studied the shoes on the painting before sneaking a glance at Kendall's shoes. They were both the same shoes, Vans, in the same color too which was grey. When it was time to present Kendall asked if he could present next class because he had to add more detail. She agreed and moved on to the next person. All of the people that presented had some good artwork but if you asked Carlos he would say that Kendall's was the best. Even when it wasn't completed.

When the class was over James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stayed after. Kendall and Carlos were still working on their projects while Logan was trying to get Mrs. Wainwright to raise his grade a little. James just looked at himself in the mirror that was on her desk. Kendall sighed in frustration and stopped working. Carlos stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

Logan stopped talking to Mrs. Wainwright and turned to Kendall. He was about to stop him but Kendall said "Carlos you want to go somewhere?"

Carlos nodded his head.

"You can bring your project if you want." Kendall told him.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Logan asked him.

"Shut up Logan." Kendall said as he grabbed his project.

"Mrs. Wainwright can we talk about my grade later?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure." She said, trying to get him out of the room so she could eat her lunch.

"Come on James!" Logan said from the door when he noticed he wasn't being followed by his boyfriend.

Kendall and Carlos were already outside by the time Logan and James caught up to them.

"Kendall where do you think you're going?" Logan asked him, stopping them by standing in front of them.

"Logan it's lunch time go eat something you seem a little stressed." Kendall told him before walking around the short brunette.

"James can you help here?" Logan asked him.

"I don't know what he's thinking so I have no idea what you're talking about." James said shrugging his shoulders.

Kendall continued to walk down a trail that went into the woods but turned around when he noticed Carlos was standing at the end.

"Aren't you coming?" Kendall asked him.

"I don't know Kendall."

"Oh come on. You can trust me. Right?" Kendall said, smiling. Carlos nodded his head but didn't move.

"So come on." Kendall said, gesturing for him to start moving.

"But what if something bad happens?" Carlos wondered.

"I'll protect you. I promise." Kendall told him.

He smiled when Carlos started walking cautiously with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh come on." Kendall said grabbing his hand and proceeding into the forest.

Then it started happening again.

Carlos was getting scared and Kendall could feel it. The blood rushing. The pulse pounding. Kendall stopped and turned to him.

"Carlos, calm down."

"I am calm." Carlos lied.

"No your not. I can basically feel and hear your heart racing." Kendall told him.

"Okay well I never been in the woods before and I'm scared that something is going to happen." Carlos said, looking down in shame.

"Do you trust me?" Kendall asked.

"You haven't gave me any reason not to." Carlos responded.

"I told you I was going to protect you and I don't break promises." Kendall told him. Carlos smiled as they continued to move.

When they reached their destination Carlos heard the distant sound of rushing water and the forest trees stopped. Kendall let go of Carlos' hand and continued to walk.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Carlos asked when he realized that they were near a cliff.

"I need to finish my project right?"

Carlos nodded.

"That's what I'm doing."

Carlos walked over and stopped a few feet behind him.

"Please be careful." Carlos told him. He wouldn't be able to take it if Kendall fell.

"I'm always careful." Kendall said.

A few minutes later he leaned forward and acted like he was falling. Carlos screamed and dropped his project in the grass before running over to grab onto Kendall. Kendall smiled when he felt the latino's arms around him.

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed, pulling him back.

"Carlos I'm fine." Kendall said turning around in his arms.

Carlos gasped before stepping away from Kendall. He tripped over a rock and before he could fall Kendall was there to catch him.

"Okay we're even." Kendall said smiling as he pulled him up.

"My fall was real." Carlos said to him while straightening his clothes.

"I just wanted to see if I could trust you." Kendall told him.

"Can you?" Carlos asked.

"Of course." Kendall said, smiling.

Carlos smiled back before going over to pick up his project. He walked back over to Kendall but kept his distance since Kendall was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Is that how you got your inspiration?" Carlos asked when Kendall started drawing again.

"Yeah. I just looked down and I really wanted to share this view with other people but I knew no one is crazy enough to stand on the very edge of a cliff so I decided to draw it." Kendall said.

"I love a good grade and all but I would never stand on the edge of cliff just to get it."

"It's not that scary. Its...liberating." Kendall told him.

Carlos scoffed "Yeah right."

"I'm serious." Kendall said before walking over to him.

"You wanna try?" He asked him.

"What?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Do you want to try it?" Kendall repeated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's scary."

"What if I hold you so you won't fall." Kendall said, smiling when he saw Carlos blush.

He could tell that the latino really would like that. Carlos stood there thinking before he finally gave in. He soon realized that he really trusted Kendall. More than he had ever trusted anyone. There was just something about him that had Carlos wanting to trust him.

"Probably his eyes." Carlos thought to himself as he put his project back on the ground and made his way over to Kendall. Said boy had to keep himself calm knowing that when he held the latino his blood was going to be rushing. As Carlos stepped into his grasp Kendall had a smile on his face to fight his urges.

"Wait." Carlos said before taking his jacket off and then stepping into Kendall's arms.

"Why'd you do that?" Kendall wondered.

"Because I want you to have a good hold on me and my jacket would be in the way." Carlos explained.

Kendall nodded his head before moving him and Carlos closer to the edge. Kendall was holding Carlos from behind as the latino looked down at the river while pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Relax. I got you." Kendall whispered in his ear.

Carlos allowed himself to relax at Kendall's words as he felt Kendall's hands around his waist. Carlos felt completely liberated at the feeling of being on the edge of the cliff. Carlos did something he only seen in the movies. He stretched his arms out and smiled. He could hear Kendall chuckling behind him causing him to giggle a little.

"This is amazing!" Carlos screamed causing Kendall to laugh more as his echo rang throughout the forest.

"Titanic much." He heard Kendall say.

"It's a good movie." He told him.

"I know." Kendall said as Carlos brought his arms down.

Carlos felt blush creep upon his face when he felt Kendall pull him closer. Carlos could feel Kendall's abs on his back as they just stood there enjoying the view. Kendall took a few steps back before Carlos turned in his arms.

"You know I really do trust you Kendall." Carlos said to the blonde.

"Oh I know because there has to be a lot of trust to have someone hold onto you as you stand on the edge of a cliff." Kendall said, smiling down at him.

"Please don't give me a reason to not trust you." Carlos said, hugging him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kendall said returning the hug.

When they took a step back they stared into each others eyes for a while before Carlos got a little apprehensive and said "Maybe we should get back to work on our projects."

"Yeah." Kendall said with a sigh.

He had got the feeling that they were about to kiss and he was sure Carlos felt it too. Kendall was also sure that the feeling will come back and at that moment he was going to do it before Carlos could think twice about it.

Carlos grabbed his project before going to sit on the ground against a tree to continue. At that moment he had the perfect mental picture of Kendall's eyes as well as an almost permant blush on his cheeks. He and Kendall almost kissed but he just had to go and ruin it by freaking out. He could tell that Kendall wanted to happen.

"Did that mean Kendall was gay too?" Carlos asked himself, looking up at the blonde who was standing back on the edge of the cliff finishing his project.

A few minutes went by before Carlos heard something. He looked up and thought it was Kendall but he was still focused on his project. Getting curious he got up and looked around.

When he turned around and looked behind the tree he was sitting against he came face to face with a huge black bear.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. He wanted to scream and run but he was sure the bear would have him by then. He let out a little squeal when the bear began to stand, about to strike. The bears paw swung forward but before it could come in contact with his face Kendall tackled it and sunk his teeth into the bears neck.

Carlos stood there wide-eyed as he saw the life in the bears eyes fade. Kendall quickly stood when he realized that Carlos just saw the whole thing. Carlos was now staring at Kendall as the blood of the bear dripped from his mouth. Kendall's eyes were no longer gold but rather fully black. Every inch of his eyes were black and Carlos' mind screamed for him to run far away from Kendall but his heart told him to trust Kendall and stay. When Kendall noticed that Carlos hadn't ran he had to ask.

"Aren't you scared?"

Carlos shook his head, finally listening to his heart.

"Why not? I'm a monster. I just killed a giant black bear with my bare hands and you're telling me you aren't scared of me." Kendall said, eyes still fully black as he spoke. Carlos shook his head once again, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Good. Then I can do this." Kendall said and before Carlos could blink Kendall had him pinned up against the tree, holding him up by his legs.

Carlos gasped at their new position before Kendall closed the distance between them. Carlos felt Kendall's lips against his before he felt the blonde's tongue force its way into his mouth. The taste of the bear's blood was on Carlos' tongue as Kendall mapped out every crevice of his mouth.

When Kendall touched a particular spot Carlos moaned while arching his back. Never feeling that surge of pleasure before Carlos broke apart from Kendall. He felt his face grow hotter when he saw the small line of pink saliva from his mouth to Kendall's.

"Are you sure you aren't scared of me?" Kendall asked as the blackness in his eyes collected into his pupil and his golden irises were uncovered.

"Positive." Carlos told him before connecting their lips once again, not caring about the blood that lingered there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo Carlos finally knows! Also I am sorry if the last part was too gross but I felt like it was needed. To show how Kendall maybe a loving and caring person but he is still a monster. I hope you guys liked it. Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I thought it was about time I update this story. Don't you guys think so LOL.**

* * *

><p>Logan and James watched as Kendall and Carlos exited the forest. Kendall was holding Carlos up as the latino had his arms and legs wrapped around the blonde with his head on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you insane!" Logan yelled, ruining the moment they had.

"No I'm perfectly sane." Kendall said as they stopped in front of Logan.

Carlos then gasped and said "We forgot our projects."

"I can go get them." Kendall said as he put Carlos down before dashing off back into the forest.

"I'm guessing you guys are like him too." Carlos said to Logan and James.

Logan ignored him but when James was about to say something Logan slapped him on the chest.

"What?" James asked.

"Don't say anything." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"What he already knows." James said defensively.

"Well he shouldn't." Logan told him.

"You know...I won't tell anyone." Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Shush." Logan told him.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad." Carlos said to Logan.

After a while Logan and James didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry if Kendall made you mad. He didn't mean to reveal you guys secret. He was just trying to protect me." Carlos said to them.

"He knows." James said.

Logan gave him a look that screamed for him to shut up.

"He does?" Carlos wondered.

"Yeah he can read minds." James told him.

"James shut up!" Logan yelled while hitting him as Kendall came back.

Kendall walked out with the projects in hand.

"Why didn't you just run, I mean, he already knows. Thanks to you." Logan said when he saw him walking.

Kendall handed me my project before turning to Logan.

"You already know what happened so why are you questioning my choices. I did what had to be done." Kendall told Logan.

Logan glared at him before saying "You couldn't find a way to not expose our secret."

Kendall shook his head which made Logan even madder.

"You know damn well you could've done something. I can hear you thinking it."

Kendall never responded but Logan spoke.

"I don't care if that's how you feel. You could fuck everything up just by telling him."

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I was about to step forward and say something but James gestured not to. I wanted to defend him by saying I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"I get it you won't tell anyone! Now shut the fuck up!" Logan yelled at…me.

My eyes widened at the sudden anger he showed towards me. I took a step back getting ready to run because Logan was really scaring me.

"Don't fucking yell at him!" Kendall yelled at him.

"Who the fuck are you to be yelling at someone! You're the one who revealed our secret to a fucking human!" Logan yelled getting in Kendall's face.

"He isn't going to fucking tell anyone!"

"How do you know that?"

"Who the fuck is he going to tell?"

"He could tell anyone!"

"He won't!"

"How in the hell do you know that?"

Kendall softened his approach and said somewhat calmly "Because I trust him."

Logan scoffed before running off, James quickly apologized to me before running after Logan.

"Ugh he's such an ass. He knows you aren't going to tell anyone." Kendall said walking past me. I quickly followed him as we walked back to the school. We went into the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables in the back.

"You hungry?" He asked me.

"No but I have this weird taste in my mouth." I told him before my cheeks turned bright red as I remembered why.

"Your a great kisser." I said to him, smiling. Thank goodness no one could really hear us.

"Your a great kisser too." He said smiling back.

My fourth period, Chemistry, was a class I had with Kendall. The teacher didn't really care about me being in the class but he was like that with all of his students. No one sent me any glares, not that I was really looking. I was too focused on Kendall's eyes as he mixed chemicals and wrote down stuff.

When class was over I didn't want to leave but Kendall told me that he would walk me home so that was a plus. I hadn't seen Logan or James since I found out. Which makes me wonder what exactly did I find out.

"Hey Kendall?" I asked as we began to walk to my house.

"Yeah." He said turned his golden eyes at full attention towards me.

"What exactly is the secret Logan was talking about? I know that your a..."

"I'm a vampire." He said when he noticed I lost track of my words. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"That explains the eyes." I said to him.

"And the pale skin." I added. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Wait." I said before reaching over and touching the skin under his jacket.

"Don't say it." He said when he felt me rubbing his arm.

"Your skin isn't ice cold and you don't sparkle." I told him.

"I told you not to say it."

"I'm sorry I didn't know what you were talking about."

"Come on it's getting colder." He said before nudging me forward.

When we got to my house he smiled and said "On Friday I will answer all of your questions after our date."

"D-Date..."

"Yes." He said tapping my face that was covered in my blush.

"Your so cute." He said before leaning forward.

"No stop." I said closing my eyes when I realized what he was about to do.

"What?" He said as I opened my eyes.

"We can't."

"Why not?" He said frowning.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just-"

"The neighbors and town and shit." He said, completing my sentence.

"Yes." I said, looking down.

"Carlos I don't care about this town or the people."

"But-"

"Want to know a secret?" He said interrupting me. I nodded my head taking the opprotunity to change the subject.

"I could kill every person in this town without that much effort. Excluding your family of course."

"Really?" I asked in shock. He nodded his head before leaning again.

"Stop doing that." He said when I moved away from the kiss.

"We can't." I told him again.

"Don't make me force one because I know you want to kiss me just as bad. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, I do but-"

He cut me off by forcing his soft lips to mine. I was about to push him off but he forced his tongue in my mouth and started mapping out my sensitive spots, making me melt in his arms. When we broke apart I could feel him smiling down at me as I laid against his chest, out of breath.

"That was amazing." I told him.

He lifted my head and kissed me again before saying "It really was."

I sighed when I realized I had to go in the house. "Kendall..."

"You gotta go in. I know." He said as I stepped away from him.

We exchanged goodbyes before I went into the house. I flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. This was possibly the best day of my life. I have a vampire boyfriend. Wait but we never confirmed that we were together. No, wait, he asked me on a date so we can confirm it then. But for now I need to get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After saying bye to my Aunt and Uncle I headed out the door and the first thing I saw was Kendall standing there, smiling at me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in shock.

He chuckled and said "What I can't walk my boyfriend to school?"

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." He said smiling even more.

"Did Logan read my mind or something and tell you that I was thinking about that yesterday?" I asked him as we began to walk.

"No. Logan isn't speaking to me but he hasn't told anyone that I told you. James showed me."

"How did he show you?" I wondered.

"I'll get him to show you on Friday." He told me.

"Are you going to be doing that for every question I ask you that deals with this subject."

"Yes."

"Well what are we going to be doing on this date?" I asked.

"That will also be revealed on Friday."

"That's not fair! You said only on that subject."

"What kind of guy tells his date what he's planning?" He laughed when I pointed to him.

"Changing the subject. What classes do you have today?" He asked me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out schedule.

"I have French first period then English, Music, and finally History." I told him as I read them off the schedule, pushing my glasses up.

When I looked up at him he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so cute with your glasses." He told me, making me blush.

"Hey, we have the same last 2 periods." He told me.

I smiled at the news and said "I can't wait."

When we arrived at school I saw James and Logan walking over to us. When they got to us Logan was glaring at the ground.

"Say it!" James said pushing him towards me.

Logan looked up at me and said "I'm sorry for screaming at you and stuff. I didn't mean it."

I smiled at his apology and nodded my head as a thanks. He stepped back before James pushed him forward again.

"James!"

"Don't be like that Logan." James told him.

Logan turned towards Kendall and said "Kendall I'm sorry for screaming and stuff at you too. I know that you had to do what you had to do in order to save Carlos and if I was in your position I would do the same thing."

Kendall smiled and patted Logan's shoulder while saying "It's cool. I understand how I made you mad."

"Okay so is everything good between everyone?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall told him before we went inside.

In my first period I had one of Kendall's family members in my class, Camille. I'm guessing they're family. Maybe they're like a twilight family. I really need to write these questions down. Her french was amazing and I could tell when she purposely messed up. I'm guessing it's so they won't move her to a more advanced class.

My second period was a little tense because Wayne-Wayne was glaring at me for most of the time. As soon as the bell rang he got up and walked over to me. Before he could say something I heard Kendall from the door calling me. The second Wayne-Wayne heard Kendall he backed off.

"I think he was going to hit me or something." I told Kendall as we walked into Music class.

"He was thinking about doing something. Logan told me." He said as we sat down.

A few minutes later Logan and James walked in. "I see everything went well." Logan said as he and James sat behind us.

"Yeah." I said before the teacher spoke.

He didn't really talk about much. All we did was interpret some old lyrics and he told us about some history of music. He also played some old classical song as class ended. History class was the same thing. Boring as ever.

"Bored?" Kendall asked me halfway through the class.

"Yes!" I said a little overly dramatic making him laugh.

"I already know all of this." He told me which made me think of his age.

"Hey Kendall how old are yo-"

"Friday." He said before looking back at the teacher.

Yet another question I need to add to the imaginary list. When class was finally over I could tell that I wasn't the only one that got bored. Kendall had walked me home again and this time I didn't resist when he tried to kiss me again.

"I can't wait until Friday." He told me after the kiss.

"Neither can I. I have a feeling it's going to be amazing."

"Really? Why?"

"Because its being planned by you." I said. Yeah I know it was kind of cheesy.

"Aww. What I really can't wait for is your reactions to me answering your questions."

"I can't wait until Friday." I told him before leaning in for a final kiss.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I didn't want to upload the date part just yet because it would make this chapter too long :D Please Review & Check out my newest story Emo Meets Preppy (Cargan) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: O.M.G. This chapter is soo long and I spent most of the day typing it. In this chapter you will finally learn new things about Kendall, James, and Logan as well as the others. But mostly Kendall. Well I don't want to hold you up so Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>-Friday-<p>

When I woke up I was happy then normal. No, that was an understatement. I was extremely happy which too might be an understatement. I guess the happiness I was feeling is undescribable.

Ever since I met Kendall and he saved me, I had this sense of security whenever he was around and even when he wasn't I felt like he could always tell what I was doing. I mean he was my vampire boyfriend. I really had been waiting for this day since he told me about it and every time I tried to ask him something about his life he would say 'Friday' or 'Date'. I would say it was pissing me off but all it did was just add to my list of questions that I put in my history book. I figured that would be the best place to keep it since some of my questions dealt with history.

That was my most asked question, how old he was. I remember in twilight Edward said he was like one hundred and seven. I also was going to ask him things that I saw in twilight. I wonder what he thinks about that movie. I guess I have to add that to the list as well.

After I wrote it down and closed the book I got dressed since I was starting to care about how I looked. I grabbed my uniform and laid it out on the bed. I cleaned my converse shoes so I sat those on the floor next to my uniform. I wondered what could match the uniform without violaing the dress code.

I already had my clothes picked out for our date later on today. I got a white wristband I had and laid that next to my uniform. That matched with the blue and white colors of the school. I was going to stop wearing the sweater vests but I didn't have anything else to keep me warm so that was laid on my bed as well. I opened my bedside table to see if I had another wristband. I smiled when I found a watch and a blue wristband. It was the exact same blue as the uniform which made me more happier.

When I finally got dressed, after a shower of course, I stared at myself in the mirror. I could tell something was different about me. Here I was, smiling at myself in the mirror and actually happy by the way I looked. I also noticed that my eyes had this shimmer in them and I knew why, Kendall.

By him just being there for me he had brought my confidence up and I wasn't as paranoid as before. I was still a little scared that I was going to get beat up here and there but that was decreasing as my confidence and self-esteem increased. I grabbed my bookbag and jacket and headed down the steps.

"Someone has a little pep in their step." My uncle commented as he fixed his tie.

I smiled as I walked past him, sending him a more than happy "Goodmorning."

"That's because someone has a date today." My aunt said as she gave me a goodmorning kiss while placing my breakfast on the table.

"Who's the lucky guy?" My uncle said, sitting down at the table.

"I think his name is Kenny?" My aunt said, placing a plate in front of my uncle before sitting down with her plate.

"It's Kendall." I said, blushing as I ate my food.

"Oh yeah..isn't Kenny what you called him, like a nickname?" My uncle asked me.

I could see him smirking as the blush increased on my face. They had briefly met Kendall and I had talked about him since Tuesday. They both said he was nice and very polite. When he left my aunt said that his eye were something she had never seen before. Kendall told me that his eyes could set him off as someone different but we made up the excuse that his eyes were just contacts. She believed us and left it at that. Well that is until...

"Have you seen his eyes, without the contacts?" She asked me.

I nodded my head and continued to eat even though I could sense they wanted me to continue.

"And..what color are they?" My uncle asked.

I quickly thought of what color would look good on him. I smiled and said "Green."

"Oh thats the color I was thinking." My aunt said.

I finished my food and threw it away. I could tell my aunt didn't feel like washing because she gave us paper plates. I put my fork in the sink before going to put on my jacket and bookbag.

"Bye." I called out to them before leaving. When I stepped outside I spotted Kendall.

"Hey." I said before he gave me a small peck on my lips.

"I can't wait for our date." I said leaning against him as we began to walk.

He wrapped his arm around me and said "Neither can I."

When we got close to the school I stepped away from him. He frowned at that before saying "Babe what's wrong?"

I shook my head and said "Don't call me that. At least not here."

Kendall looked around and said "Yeah we're at school. So what."

"I don't want to ruin your reputation. It's already bad enough you're being seen with me."

"Babe I don't care about all of that and like I told you before I can take care of everyone in this town without much effort."

"I know...it's just...I want you to be able to walk in a room and not have everyone stare at you, secretly judging you in their head."

"Carlos please. People in this town are always judgemental. It really doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me. I don't want you to feel the way I have been feeling. Whether or not you can actually speak to a person next to you without them treating you like dirt."

"Carlos. I don't care about anyone else or their opinions of us. I just know that you like it when we touch and when we kiss. I just want to make you happy, not other people, just you, babe." I looked down shyly at his words. I did like it when we did those things.

"Kendall, I just don't want things to fall apart between us because you might not be able to handle the comments and the way people will treat you when they find out."

"My family loves me for who I am and they already know how I feel about you."

"But-"

"How about this? I do all of the kissing and touching. That way I can prove to you that it doesn't bother me." I had to think about it for a moment.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I said before sighing. Today might not go as perfect as I planned. He smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

"Cheer up babe. Everything is going to be fine." He said while wrapping his arm back around me. As we continued to walk towards the building I saw people staring at us already.

"They're staring." I told him.

"I know." He said, smiling.

When James and Logan saw us James looked around before saying "Kendall you do know people will start gossiping and shit when they see you two right?"

I looked up at Kendall, giving him the 'I told you so' look. He just nodded his head before smiling down at me. When it was time for us to go to our classes Kendall made sure to keep his arm around me the whole time we walked.

When we stopped at my Math class he kissed me on the cheek before telling me he would be walking me to my next class. The second he did that I felt everyone staring at us and all Kendall kept on doing was smiling. He really was trying to prove to me that he didn't care about them.

While I was in my math class, taking notes, I heard a few people whispering around me. I couldn't really hear them but I knew they were talking about me and possibly Kendall. Then I heard it.

"I think he turned Kendall gay, I mean Kendall has never acted like that before. But when he shows up Kendall is all of a sudden gay and kissing and touching him." Some girl a few desks away from me gossiped to her friends.

"What if that's like his whole plan. To turn all the guys gay so we won't have anyone." Her friend commented. I could tell right then and there that she had to be the dumb one of the group but then they all agreed with her. I sighed and tried to ignore them and pay attention to the teacher.

When class was over I walked to the door to see Kendall standing there. I gave him a hug and asked "What's wrong?"

Just then the girls walked past us and glared at me. I groaned and turned my face into his shirt.

"Seriously babe what's wrong" He asked again.

I looked up at him and said "Those girls think I'm trying to change every guy in this school gay so they won't have anyone."

He chuckled and said "That's so stupid. You can't make someone gay."

"Can you please tell that to them." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and we walked to my second period.

When we walked into my second period I guessed that gossip goes around this school fast. Everyone was staring at us from their seats. Kendall turned my face away from their faces and kissed me. This time was on my lips.

"You did that on purpose." I told him.

He smiled and did it again which made me smile a little. The bell rang making me and Kendall part ways. As I walked to my desk everyone's eyes were on me. If today was the first day of school I would be terrified but since I knew why they were staring at me I didn't really pay them much attention. The rumor wasn't even true and it didn't seem to phase Kendall so why should I let it get to me? Throughout the class I ignored the whispers around me and just listened to the teacher. When class was over before I could walk to the front of the class Wayne-Wayne stepped in front of me.

"You tryin to change everyone gay?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look and shook my head.

"He's lying!" I heard the girl from my first period say. That's when Kendall walked over.

"Just ask Kendall." She said.

Wayne-Wayne turned around and said "Is it true?"

Kendall walked past him and pulled me close and connect our lips in front of everyone. I heard a couple of gasps from someone. When we pulled apart Kendall turned around to look at Wayne-Wayne and before he could say something Kendall said "Just to let you and everyone else know, you can't change anyone gay. Either you are or you're not."

With that Kendall nudged me past Wayne-Wayne and we headed to Art class. We walked in hand-in-hand and the second everyone saw us they showed signs of being shocked. Some gasped and some just stared with wide eyes.

"See what you did?" I told him.

He just smiled, chuckling a little as we walked to our seats. Mrs. Wainwright didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Okay class since I wasn't here last class I'm pretty sure everyone who has to present today is ready." She said walking to the center of the class.

She smiled and looked at me and Kendall. I knew just by that smile she wanted us to present our projects. I'm pretty sure she saw them and was quite pleased.

"Is anyone going to present or do I have to pick someone?" She looked at me and before she could ask me to come up Kendall volunteered. I stared at him in shock as he walked to the front of the class.

"Well I was going to get your friend to come up first." Mrs. Wainwright said referring to me.

"My boyfriend." Kendall corrected her. "And he's a little shy."

A smile was on her face when she heard Kendall say boyfriend. She gave Kendall the floor and he began.

"What I have painted is a point of view of someone standing in a cliff." He said as Mrs. Wainwright placed his painting on the easel in the front of the class. I looked around and could tell that everyone was shocked. The painting was better since the last time I saw it. It had so much more detail to it.

"What made you decide to paint this?" Mrs. Wainwright asked as a part of the presentation.

"I wanted to do something different. Something that I know people wouldn't think of." Kendall answered.

"What was your inspiration?" She asked.

"No one has the guts to stand on a cliff side and look down. Well, some do but they won't be able to enjoy the view because they would be too scared." He explained.

"Thank you Kendall. Your artwork is truly amazing." Mrs. Wainwright said, dismissing him.

"Why didn't you ask everyone to grade him, like 1 through 5?" One person asked.

"Because I know that everyone won't give him the grade he deserves. You'll just judge him by his sexuality which I know you all don't like." Mrs. Wainwright said before looking at me. I ducked my head down and prayed she would pick someone else. But then I remembered I was the only one left.

"Carlos?" She asked. I groaned while raising my head.

"Would you like to go next?" She asked. I shook my head and she frowned.

"Well you're the only one left." She said gesturing for me to walk up there. I sighed and walked to the front of the class. Even though I was getting use to everyone staring at me I was still terribly shy. The second I was up there I felt everyone's eyes on me as they waited for me to talk. Mrs. Wainwright placed my project down and everyone looked at it in confusion.

"These are basically a pair of eyes." I told them, trying to get this thing over with.

"What made you decide to paint this?" Mrs. Wainwright said, starting the presentation.

I looked at Kendall and said "I wanted to paint something that I liked to look at." I know my answer wasn't that good but I was nervous.

"What was your inspiration?" She asked. I didn't want to say it so I just pointed to Kendall.

"Why Kendall?" Mrs. Wainwright asked. I wasn't really expecting her to ask me that because it wasn't on the presentation questionnaire she was reading off of. I really wanted to go back to my seat so everyone wouldn't be staring at me. My cheeks turned bright red as I spoke.

"I chose Kendall because when I met him he knew of me but still didn't judge me. Even before we were together he didn't treat me like everyone else. I could see it in his eyes. That special something that told me that he wasn't lying when he said that I could trust him. Not to mention I love the color of his eyes." I answered, smiling at Kendall.

"That was wonderful Carlos. Thank you." Mrs. Wainwright said, dismissing me to my seat. When I got to my seat Kendall leaned her and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That was wonderful." He said after the kiss.

When class was over Mrs. Wainwright asked me and Kendall to stay after class.

"Yes." I said once me and Kendall were ready and standing in front of her desk.

"I just want to say that you boys are very brave."

At first I thought she was referring to the presentation but then she said "I know it takes real courage to be able to express your feelings for each other in this town, knowing how everyone is." We both smiled at her.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not judge you guys for your sexualities. Well, I might boosts you guys grades a little, just because." She said making us chuckle a little.

"Well if that's the case Logan and James are also gay. They've been a couple for about 3 years now. I'm pretty sure if you ask them they'll tell you." Kendall told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kendall said, smiling at how excited she was.

"I have to ask them at some point. But for now I'm hungry. You guys can go to lunch now." She said, politely dismissing us. We thanked her before heading to lunch. When we got there we took one of the tables in the back.

"You hungry?" He asked me. I wasn't hungry but I had this overwhelming urge for some candy. Something I haven't had in a while.

"What's wrong babe?" Kendall asked me when he saw me apparently pouting.

"I want some candy." I told him, my face turning red in embarrassment at how childish I sounded.

He chuckled and said, asking "You want me to get you some?"

I nodded my head as my faced continued to heat up.

"I'll be right back." He said before he got up and walked to the cafeteria doors. When he was gone a few minutes later he came back in with a plastic bag. He returned to his seat and smiled as he handed me the bag. I looked into the bag and saw various kinds of Skittles, Sour Patch Kids, and AirHeads.

"Kendall where did you get this?"

"The store." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you pay for it?" I asked looking down at all the candy.

"Yes. They may not have seen me but I left the money on the counter." He said.

"Oh." I said before deciding to open up the pack of AirHeads. While I was eating it I saw that Kendall was watching me.

"You want some?" I asked pushing the bag to him.

"No." He said pushing the bag back.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't eat that stuff." He told me. I was about to ask but then I remembered why which sparked a new question.

"Hey Kendall-"

"Date." He told me, patting my head as I pouted. I pushed the candy away in my protest and he chuckled.

"Fine since today is Friday, you can ask me one question." He said after a while. I didn't know what to ask. I went over all the questions I could remember but I didn't know which one to ask first.

"That's not fair. I can't choose which one to ask you." I finally said.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. We sat there until the end of lunch. That's when I finally decided which question I wanted to know.

"I got it." I told him.

"Well its too late. Now you have to wait." He said, chuckling when I returned to pouting. I put the bag of candy in my bookbag but just stood there.

"Come on." He said when he saw me. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Do I have to pick you up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him, a silent challenge, and he walked over and picked me up and draped me over his shoulder.

"Okay Okay put me down." I said as he began walking.

He stopped and said "Should I?"

"Please?" I said, wiggling a little.

"Fine." He said letting me down.

"But next time I'm not letting you go." He told me.

I chuckled as we walked to our last class of the day. By now I was getting use to everyone staring at us as we walked into class. We went to our seats and didn't really pay attention to the lesson. Well I didn't. I don't know about Kendall. When I looked over at him he seemed to be paying attention. I was just too excited for our date and when the bell rang I think I became the happiest person on earth.

"Come on!" I said when I noticed he was moving slow.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand as we walked out of school. I didn't notice until now but the second we stepped out of school everyone was looking at us and I mean everyone. It was like we had a spotlight on us and I was starting to get nervous.

"Ignore them." Kendall told me as he squeezed my hand a little. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we walked from the school.

When we arrived at my house I quickly ran upstairs to change my clothes. I put on a light blue shirt that had a white Nike check on along with white skinny jeans. I put my converse back on and took off the blue wristband I had on since it didn't go with what anything I had. I emptied my bookbag and just put my history book in there since that's all I needed. I also grabbed a change of clothes just in case I stayed over. When I came downstairs I saw Kendall looking at the pictures on the wall and he...he changed his clothes.

"How did you change your clothes?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and said "I ran home and changed. I also set up for our date."

"You did all this while I was changing?"

"Yes now stop asking questions." He said walking over to me.

"But-" He covered my mouth.

"I know what I said but the date hasn't started yet." He said already knowing what I was about to say. I grabbed my jacket and bookbag.

"Why do you have your bookbag?" He asked me.

"I need it for later and I have a change of clothes." I told him.

We walked outside and to the sidewalk he stopped. "Hand me your glasses."

I gave him a confused look before taking off my glasses. He took them and put them in his pocket before taking the two straps on my bookbag and fastening them together using the clamp thingy they had. I always wondered what they were for.

"Kendall why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"You want to see something amazing." He asked me.

"I can barely see anything."

He chuckled and said "Get on my back."

I was slowly catching on to what he was talking about as I climbed on his back.

"Hold on tight and keep your head low." He said as he began to walk.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder to where I could see his face. He smiled down at me before his pace started to speed up.

"You ready?" He asked me as I turned my head to see us heading for a forest. I nodded my head and he began running.

We were moving at incredible speed and everything was moving so fast that I could barely see it. My eyes started to water from the wind so I decided to turn my head to Kendall. His eyes were moving from left to right extremely fast before we came to a stop and he looked down at me.

"We're here." He said looking back up as he handed me my glasses.

I put them on and looked in the same direction as him and I saw a multi-level white house that had windows everywhere. In contrast to the white house there was a black three car garage on the side in front of a driveway that led downhill to what I'm guessing is the town. It kind of looked like the house in Twilight actually. That's when I remembered that we were at Kendall's house. He let me go but I wrapped my arms around him more.

"Can you carry me?" I asked him.

Instead of answering he just returned to holding me up by my thighs. In a flash we were at the front door and he was unlocking it. He walked in the house and closed the door.

"The Kendall train has came to a stop. Please exit to your right." He said letting me go.

I chuckled as I let go of him. I followed Kendall as he walked down the steps. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well since it's too cold to have a picnic outside I thought we should have it here." He said before opening up double doors to a room. I followed him in down a small set of stairs and noticed there was a white bed here along with other white furniture. He had a large black rug over by a huge window that was the size of the whole wall. I sat my bookbag down at the foot of the bed before walking over to the window.

Looking through, I saw a lake that formed from a river on the right as it came from between the mountains. I'm guessing this is the lake that the river we went to goes to. In the back you could see another mountain with trees at the bottom of it. The lake its self was in like a canyon so it looked like it was fairly private.

"Enjoying the view?" Kendall asked me.

"It's amazing." I told him as I continued to stare before turning to see him setting up a picnic on the black rug. I took off my jacket and placed it on a white chair he had in his room and took off my shoes before joining him on the rug. I sighed when I felt it was fur.

"I see you like the rug." Kendall said as he took the food out of the little basket he had.

"Yeah. It feels good." When he was finished I noticed there was only food for one person.

"You aren't eating?" I asked him as I picked up the sandwich.

"I already ate and I can't eat this." He told me.

"I figured you can eat while you ask me questions and enjoy this view we have." He explained. I smiled at him before putting the sandwich down and going to get my bookbag.

"Don't tell me you have like a list of questions in there." He said as I reached into it. He started laughing when he saw I had a history book.

"I see someone came prepared." He said, smiling.

"I have been waiting all week for this and every question I had I wrote down and put them in here." I told him as a small blush covered my face. I took a bite of the sandwich and smiled.

"This is so good." I told him.

"Thanks I had help from James. He told me what your favorite sandwich is." Kendall said. As I finished the sandwich he smiled at me.

"Someone was hungry." He stated.

I felt blush creep back onto my face before I said "I only had breakfast today and you fed me candy at lunch."

He fake gasped and said "You only asked for candy." I chuckled at him being overly dramatic as I opened the book.

"Are you going to answer all of the questions fully and honestly?" I asked him.

He raised his right hand and said "I do."

I chuckled as I skimmed over the questions and he laid on his side. I was sitting indian style with the book in my lap and a napkin of chips next to me.

"Okay. What is your full name?" I asked.

"Kendall Francis Knight." He answered.

"How old are you?" I asked as my heart raced for him to answer.

"Seventeen." I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Okay add a hundred to that." My jaw dropped which made him laugh more.

"You're a hundred and seventeen?" He nodded.

"So that means you were born in..." I said calculating his birth year.

"Eighteen ninety-five." I said in shock. He nodded his head once again.

"November second, eighteen ninety-five." He told me. This was so surreal.

"Where were you born?" I asked.

"Where was I born or where did I become a vampire?" He asked.

I didn't know which one so I just said "Both."

"Well I was born in Ontario, Canada to keep it short and I was changed somewhere in Europe."

"Um..how did you get changed?"

"When I was born me and my family didn't move to America until I was about six and my mom was pregnant with Katie. When I turned nineteen I was drafted into the military around the start of World War 1 where I met James and Logan. The team we were in was attacked somewhere in Europe and we managed to get away. Well so we thought. We came across this village that was weird but they let us stay there. At some point in the night Logan said that this place didn't seem right and he wanted to leave. At first we opted to leave in the morning but as we tried to sleep we could hear people talking about feeding on the soldiers. This scared the hell out of us so we decided to leave that second. We ran through the forest and came across a small hut in the middle of nowhere. We walked in and saw Camille. She was cleaning something and was dressed liked one of the villagers. She said it was okay for us to stay there and a few minutes later Dak came in and saw us. He was about to tell Camille about a bunch of human soldiers that were headed this way but he spotted us. We thought he was going to kill us or kick us out but instead he gave us an option. We either be killed or be changed to one of them. Logan protested against it for so long until Dak said that if he didn't decide sooner or later his life would be over. I had already said yes because at the point all I wanted to do was live. Camille told Logan that she would make it as painless as she could with him while Dak changed me and James. While we changed they stripped us from our uniforms and put villager clothing on us. We all have been best friends since then. James and Logan didn't realize their feeling for each other until we reached the age we were suppose to be twenty four." This had sparked so many more questions in my head.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "Yes. It hurt like hell and Logan was pissed for a while at Camille for her lying to him."

"So if Dak and Camille changed you three how did your mom and Katie get changed?"

"Well when I was pronounced dead I went to my funeral and saw them along with my dad crying over my grave. I wanted to tell everyone that I wasn't dead but Camille and Dak told me not to because at some point I had to 'die' so that I could live without being in history or whatever. Anyway, my dad went into like depression since his first born was dead and tried to end it all by burning the house down while everyone was in it. When I got there the house was in flames and I ran up to Katie's room. She was crying in the corner and the look on her face when she saw me was priceless. She thought she was dead but I told her that I would pinch her to see if she was just dreaming. That pinch was me biting her. I really didn't have a choice and this was the perfect opprotunity for her 'death' so that she could live on with me. I felt bad that I had to cover her mouth as she screamed but I knew it was for the best. I did the same for my mom but she was already screaming since part of her was on fire. The second I saw her I knew I didn't have much time until she was gone so I just bit her. When I got to my dad it was too late. My mom told me later on that he started the fire by setting himself on fire."

"Whoa I'm so sorry."

"No need to be it happened before you were even born." Kendall said smiling at my shocked face. He had already answer most of my questions in his stories he told me. I was thinking for a while until I remembered an obvious question.

"Do you like twilight?" I asked him.

"No." He told me and I frowned because I loved it.

"Why?" I needed to know.

"Because Twilight is too weird and similar to a vampires real life and then there are those weird things the author added."

"But it's a good plot right."

"Yeah but it was weird how a human could depict a vampires life and she never seen a vampire. There's also that weird girl who can't decide whether or not she wants the werewolf or the vampire."

"Oh Bella. Yeah she is a little weird. How any of the movies have you seen?"

"I've only seen the first one." I was shocked that he had only seen one.

"We have to watch them all." I told him.

"That could be our next date." I added after some thought. I could tell that he wasn't looking forward to it but he nodded his head. My mind started to wonder about certain questions that I was a little afraid to ask.

"You should ask them." I heard someone say. I turned to see Logan standing at the door with James behind him.

"How long have you guys been listening?" Kendall asked them.

"Long enough to hear you tell him your life story and to know that he wants to ask you some serious questions but is a little scared for your answer." Logan told him. I blushed and hid my face from Kendall in my book.

"Logan can you stop reading my mind?" I asked him.

"Guys seriously what do you want?" Kendall asked them.

"We just wanted to see how your date was going." James told him.

"It's fine, bye." Kendall said trying to get them to leave when a questioned popped up in my head.

"James wait." I said removing the book from my face and turning to him.

"Yeah."

"I know Logan can read minds and Kendall told me that you told him my favorite kind of sandwich. How?" I asked him.

"Well I can scan your memory and I can also project them for others to see. It's kind of like Logan's mind reading but I can see into your past and Logan can only hear what your thinking at the moment."

"Oh." I said suddenly feeling vulnerable and cautious of what I was thinking.

"Don't do that." Logan said.

I gave him a confused look and he said "Don't try to control your thoughts. I'm not always reading your mind so you can just think freely. Don't worry."

"Oh and Logan can do this first person vision thing." James said before asking Logan to do it.

"Look at something besides us." Logan told me. I decided to look at the plate of chips next to me.

"Okay? Why are you staring at the plate of chips?" Logan asked me.

"You said look at something else. So what kind of chips are they?" I asked before looking back at them.

"Lays chips and the one on the left is slightly curled." He said. I gave him a shocked look when he told me that.

"Okay you guys can go now." Kendall said trying to get them to leave again.

"Fine we're going. Carlos?" Logan said getting my attention.

"Ask him the question. Don't be scared." He added before he left.

"What's the question?" Kendall asked me once they were gone.

"Can we clean this up?" I asked, looking down at the picnic stuff. In a flash everything was gone and Kendall was laying back in his same spot.

"Now what's the real question." He said to me.

I looked at him seriously and said "Have you ever got the urge to bite me?"

He smiled and said "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"Well have you?"

"Yes. I have but I have went against it. Just how I do with every human." He said sitting up. That was the last question on my list so I closed my book and slid it over to my bookbag. When I turned back around Kendall was closer than I expected and it made me jump a little.

"You know what's funny? I can control my urges when I'm around other humans but the second I met you that has once again become difficult."

My breath got caught in my throat as he came closer.

"Am I scaring you?" He asked, smiling.

"A little." I told him, honestly.

"Why?"

"Because your really close and you're saying you sometimes can control yourself when it comes to biting me."

"But I'm not going to bite you. I can at least assure you that. I just said that its a little more difficult. I kind of like it." He said coming closer and closer before he kissed me. I slowly leaned back until I could feel the fur from the rug on me. Kendall forced his tongue into my mouth as his hands roamed down my sides. I moaned when he touched a spot in my mouth with his tongue. The second that noise slipped from my lips I got scared. I lightly closed my mouth and softly bit down on his tongue.

"What?" I heard him say.

I let his tongue go and shook my head while saying "No more."

"But we just started." He told me.

"Can we stop please? At least for now?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said backing off of me. We ended up just staring out the window, watching the sun set.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." Kendall whispered in my ear.

I was sitting in between his legs and I patted his knee as I said "It's okay. I just scare easy and I wasn't expecting you to be that close to me when I turned around."

We sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. Once the sun was gone and there was nothing but darkness I decided now was a good time to get in the shower. I was feeling sleepy since I didn't go to sleep when I came home.

"Where's the shower?" I asked him as I got up.

He stood and walked to the bookcase. I was about to say something but he grabbed the edges of the bookcase and slid it opened it like a sliding door.

"I didn't want the bathroom to clash with the feel of the room and I didn't want people to know I had one." He explained.

When I walked in I noticed everything was black except for the white walls and the lines in between the floor and shower tiles.

"This bathroom is amazing." I said as he handed me a towel and wash cloth.

"Thanks." He said before leaving.

The water in the shower felt amazing on my skin and the soap smelt like berries. When I was finished I dried off and put on my boxer briefs and tank top. I wasn't thinking when I grabbed my clothes so I didn't have any pjs.

When I exited the bathroom I saw Kendall sitting down on the bed. He was only in a towel and when he saw me he smiled before in a flash he was dressed and standing in front of me.

"You know I will never get tired of that." I told him as he led me to the bed. He sat on it and scooted back so that his back was against the headboard.

The bed looked comfortable and when I climbed on it I sighed. It felt like I was floating on a cloud or something.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Kendall told me. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Come here." He said gesturing towards his lap.

I bit my lip as I moved closer to him. He grabbed my leg and made me straddle him which made me gasp. This was such an intimate position and it caught me off guard. Apparently Kendall just ignored my gasp as he spoke with a serious tone.

"You have asked me multiple questions today and I only have one to ask you."

His words were going through my head as my heart raced and I could feel his hands on my thighs and they were moving up. My heart started beating faster than ever and I thought it was going to burst out of my chest when he asked "Why did you do it?"

At first I thought he was going to ask me for sex but then I felt his hands travel up past my thighs and the waistband of my underwear to under my shirt. I gasped when I felt his hands run over my cuts. Before he could feel more I grabbed his hands and pulled them from up under my shirt.

"Stop." I told him, looking down in shame. He knew my secret. That's what he was asking, not for sex but he wanted to know why I did it.

"Babe can you please tell me why?" He asked and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I tried to climb off of him but he held me down by my waist.

"Please?" He pleaded. I had to tell him. He has told me things that I'm pretty sure he might get in trouble for so I had to tell him this little secret of mine.

I sighed before saying "I just couldn't take everything. The way everyone treated me and how my life got worse as the days went on. How I wanted to end it all but every time those thoughts came into my head my aunt and uncle would always say that they loved me. That's when I start to think, they gave up all of their friends and our family for me. I couldn't put them through all of this and then have them find my body lifeless somewhere so I just settled with cutting. It helped me release the pint up emotions I had that didn't seem to come out. Most of it was anger though. Anger that I had towards people that treated me differently for my sexuality, towards the people that killed my parents, and towards people that treated the people I love differently for not being like them."

The whole time I spoke I kept my head down, watching his fingers disappear under my shirt. I felt him run his fingers along them like he was counting them and seeing how deep they were.

He had a frown on his face as he spoke "Promise me you'll stop."

I looked at him and said "Promise me you won't break my heart."

He pulled me in for a loving kiss and when we pulled apart he said "I promise. I love you."

My heart fluttered when I heard those words. I just had to kiss him again.

"I promise I won't do it again and I love you too." I said as I peppered kisses all over his face. I ended it with placed a final kiss on his lips. He flipped us and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I don't want to feel anymore of these on your body okay?" He told me. I nodded my head. I wasn't going to go back to that again especially since I ahd Kendall in my life.

"Good." He said kissing me again.

"Now lets go to sleep because you look tired." He said after the kiss.

He laid down and I laid on his chest as the steady rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep. I was comfortable than ever in the arms of the man I came to love known as Kendall Francis Knight.

Even though he's a hundred and seventeen he was my a hundred and seventeen year old vampire who I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One thing that I have to say that I am proud of myself is that if you checked the years and stuff you will see that everything is correct, mostly. But if something is wrong I blame that monster called sleep because it's messing with me right about now. Also this is the longest chapter I have for this story. Please Please Please Review so I can get some feedback on how this story is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AH! Yes I am still alive. I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with school and stuff so I'll just let you guys go ahead and read this chapter I've made just for you. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was in Kendall's bed. I looked up at him he smiled down at me.<p>

"Morning." He said.

I smiled at him and said "Good morning."

As I gained consciousness I realized that I was hard. I gasped while quickly rolling off of Kendall and grabbing the blanket to cover myself. I heard him laughing as my face heated up.

"It's not funny." I said using the blanket to cover my face.

"I know it's not. It's just your reaction that was funny." Kendall said.

"I'm so embarrassed." I said fisting the sheets, trying to get it to go away.

"You shouldn't be. It's normal." He said pulling the blanket, uncovering my face.

"D-Did you….feel it?" I asked him.

"I felt it when it happened like thirty minutes ago." He told me.

"How long were you awake?" I asked him.

"I didn't go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I don't sleep."

When he told me that I was giving him a confused look before I remembered Edward said the same thing in Twilight. The conversation had took my mind off of my boner and it went down.

"Are you fine now?" Kendall asked me. I nodded my head and got out of the bed. I grabbed my glasses before I walked over to the window and looked at the sun as it was rising.

"What I want to know is," Kendall said walking up behind me.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder. I just shrugged my shoulders as we stood in silence for a while.

"Do you miss them?" Kendall suddenly asked me.

"Miss who?"

"Your parents." I wasn't expecting him to ask me that.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked him.

"Because I sometimes miss my dad." He told me.

"Yeah…I miss them all the time."

I turned around in his arms and said "But I don't wish it didn't happen."

He got confused by that so I continued. "Because then we would have never met."

He smiled at that before he leaned in and tried to kiss me. I moved out of the way and ran to the bathroom. He chuckled at the door as he looked at me brush my teeth. When I was finished I walked up to him and before he could wrap his arms around me I ducked under his them and ran to the bed. Before I could completely get on it I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Funny." He said, turning me around and leaning closer.

"No." I said ducking and running around him.

"You're going to make me chase you aren't you?" He asked me.

I ran to the other side of the room before I turned around and nodded. A smirk appeared on his face before he was in front of me. I squealed, forgetting about his powers before I barely dodged his arms coming to grab me and jumped on the bed.

Before I could actually land on the bed, he appeared under me. The second I landed on him he wrapped his arms around me. I tried to struggle away but he just squeezed tighter. I grunted and tried to break free but I remembered his strength.

"Don't break me!" I managed to say while struggling.

"Do you give up?" He asked. I tried to struggle some more but ended up getting tired and finally stopped, laying my head on his chest.

"So are you going to kiss me now?" He asked.

"No." I said, pouting. He pulled me up until we were face to face.

"Please?" He asked, making a puppy dog face. I smiled and leaned forward, connecting our lips. When I broke the kiss he rolled us over and began kissing me again. Things were starting to get hot and heavy between us as he kissed me with more passion.

Before I even knew what was going on I had my legs wrapped around him and his tongue was sliding into my mouth. We battled for dominance and he seemed to not put up as much as a fight as me. I ran my tongue along his teeth, hoping this could be a sensitive spot for him when I felt his fangs. I gasped and broke our kiss and when I looked into his eyes they were fully black. He gasped before using his speed to push off the bed and cover his face from me as he stood in the center of the room.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kendall said into his hands. I climbed off the bed and moved his hands from his face to see that he was still in the same state.

"It's okay. It just caught me by surprise." I explained to him as I studied his features mainly his fangs. Since he was always the dominant one when we got into heated kisses I never really seen them, let alone feel them.

"Can I touch them?" I asked him.

"Touch what?"

"Your fangs."

"Carlos no it's really dangerous." He told me taking a step back.

"Please I promise I'll be careful and if something goes wrong you can just suck the venom out." I said to him, walking closer.

"Fine." He said leaning closer to me.

They felt like any other teeth though until I moved to the sharp part. I didn't want to press too hard because I don't know what would happen if I accidentally cut myself on them.

"Hey guys Mama Knight-" Logan said as he came in but stopped when he saw us. I heard a clicking sound as I felt his fangs disappear and when I looked back at him he went back to his golden eyed self.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Your lying." He said quickly as he walked closer to us.

Fuck I forgot he can read minds.

"You guys aren't going to tell me are you?" Logan said, standing in front of us. I shook my head and could see Kendall do the same.

"James!" Logan yelled.

"Logan seriously it was nothing." Kendall told him.

"It didn't look like nothing to me." Logan said before James showed up.

"Yeah?" He said walking in.

"Can you read their memory back to...when Carlos woke up." Logan told him.

"Why?" James wondered.

"Because they were doing something but they wont tell me." Logan explained. James stared at Kendall but ended up with a confused face.

"Kendall how the hell...he won't let me in." James said. I looked at Kendall and he was glaring at them.

"Then try Carlos." Logan told him. My eyes widened when he said my name. A few seconds later James started projecting everything I saw on the wall.

"This is so unnecessary." Kendall grumbled out. When Kendall's face showed up all vampire-y Logan's eyes widened.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled making James stop.

"What?" Kendall said in the same tone as Logan.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Things got a little...intense." Kendall told him.

"You could've kil-"

"No and don't you even think I would do such a thing."

"Kendall you know what happens when-"

"Logan I've been alive long enough to know what happens. I don't need you lecturing me every time something happens between me and Carlos."

"I just don't want you two to do something one of you might regret."

"What are you getting at?" Kendall asked, glaring at Logan.

Personally I really didn't know what Logan was talking about but everyone else in the room did.

"Logan remember why you came down here." James reminded him.

Logan sighed before saying "Mama Knight wants to know what Carlos is allergic to so she can make him something to eat since she doesn't really get to."

"I'm not allergic to anything." I told him.

"Yes you are." Logan said.

"Your allergic to telling this fool no." He added before he left. I felt blush come to my face when Kendall looked at me.

"Is that true?" Kendall asked me. I sheepishly nodded my head while continuing to stare at the floor.

"You know you can always tell me know right?" He told me while lifting my head to face him.

"I know. I just never want to say no." I told him.

Me and Kendall made our way to the kitchen and I could smell the food as I walked in.

"Mom what is all of this?" Kendall asked Mrs. Knight.

"Kendall I haven't cooked in so long so I thought it would be good to cook for Carlos." She said as she set the plate of food on the counter.

"Here you go Carlos." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down on the bar stool and began to eat. Mrs. Knight had cleaned up the mess she made at lightning speed before leaving.

"She always does that." Kendall said as he walked around the island to stand in front of me.

"It's one of the things she loves about being a vampire." He told me as I began to eat. While I was eating Kendall just stood there and watched me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"Its just I haven't eaten real food in so long. I just wanted to watch you eat."

I ignored his looks and continued to eat before Camille and Dak came into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning." They said in unison. I just waved since my mouth was full.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Camille asked as Dak wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing I'm just watching Carlos eat." Kendall told her.

"Yeah because that's not totally weird." Dak said, sarcastically . I gave him a 'I know right' look.

"And why are you staring at him eat?" Camille asked Kendall.

"Because I haven't eaten real food in forever." Kendall told them.

"And..." Camille said, trying to tell him to get to the point.

"And I just wanted to watch him." He told her in an annoyed tone.

"Do you want some?" I asked him. They all looked at me shocked before laughing. I just sat there, not really getting the joke.

"Sorry but we can't eat regular food." Dak told me.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"Because we'll throw up and get a little sick from it." Camille explained.

"Oh..."

That explains why Kendall never ate around me...except for the whole bear thing. "Hey Camille." I said getting her attention because she started talking to Dak.

"Yeah?"

"How did you and Dak become vampires?" I asked her.

"Me and Dak have been together for over a hundred years. We met in our country of France and fell in love. Later on when the war started they had called for Dak. We didn't want our relationship to end like this if he died in war so we decided to run away. Together, using the money we saved for our wedding, we would go village to village running from the law while still trying to keep our relationship together. There were nights when we wanted to stop but we both knew our hearts couldn't take it if one of us died." Camille said looking lovingly over at Dak at different times as she spoke.

"So we continued our journey and ended up in... Was it Romania?" She asked Dak.

He nodded his head with a smile. I can tell they have a very strong connection. I mean they have been together for, well, forever and they seem like they are still in the honeymoon phase.

"Anyway you know the whole Romania and vampires and stuff. Well we had heard rumors but that's all. That is until we came across a small village. The same village as Kendall, James, and Logan came across. The people were very nice and told us that we could stay there for a while. They had gave us a nice little place to stay in for the night." Camille said before stepping away and letting Dak talk. I'm guessing he remembers it better.

"When Camille went to sleep I stepped out for some air before going back to bed. I was thinking about where we would be going next, whether we should head south or east. I took the map we had and started mapping out different places until I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to a knock on the door. I wasn't sleep for that long so it was still dark out. I opened the door to two guys with red eyes. I heard Camille scream so I slammed the door shut and ran to her. When I got there I saw a small child sitting in the corner with fully black eyes. Whoever they were had bit her but stopped and sat in the corner crying. Camille was screaming and clutching her arm. The door exploded open and in came the two guys with red eyes. They grabbed me and looked over Camille. They said it was too late to save her and went over to the child in the corner where the proceeded to grab them before leaving with the two of us. I tried to break away from them to get to Camille but they had incredible strength. They took us to a room where we stood in front of three men. Two of the men got up and walked over to the child. The child began begging for mercy when they ripped it's head off. I was excpecting to see blood when they stepped away but there was nothing there. Just a head and a body before they picked them up and threw them into a fire. The two retunred to their seats and were talking about what to do with me when everyone outside the door started screaming. Before anyone could move Camille burst through the door. With lightning speed she ran over to me and killed the two guys holding me. I noticed her eyes were red and she was slightly paler than when I left her. I was about to question her but more guys came out of no where and grabbed her. I thought they were going to kill her like they did with the child but instead Camille grabbed their heads and slammed them together. It was like she slammed to glass bottles together, pieces flew all over the place. More came after her but one of the three guys in the front told them not to. He asked her what she wanted and she said me. They let her take me and we ran back to our place to change our clothes before we fled the town. We were deep in the forest when we decided to stop. Then I asked Camille what happened to her. She told me that she was bitten by a vampire but they stopped so the venom spread and now she was one. That was the simple way of saying it. She kind of explained it a little too much. Anyway...we had decided to make our stay in this forest where we eventually built this little hut. We had to stay close to this town because Camille didn't know what she was and need to know more about it. They told her a lot but there was one thing that they did that she never did." Dak said, finishing it off by looking at Camille.

"It was feed on people." Camille told me.

"I never did it because I thought it was wrong so instead I fed on animals. They told me I was never going to live as long as them because of it. The only person I ever bit was Dak when other vampires tried to kill them. There were a lot of them stalking our house and I couldn't kill them all so I just turned Dak." She said.

"Did it hurt?" I asked Dak.

"Hell yeah! It felt like my whole body was on fire while I was slowly being blended." He told me. I made a disgusted and confused face as my brain tried to picture that.

"So is that the house where you guys met Kendall, James, and Logan?" I asked them.

They both nodded their heads before Kendall stepped in and said "Okay enough with this history lesson."

He grabbed my finished plate and put it in the sink. He came over to me and picked me up over his shoulder.

"We are going back to my room now before I get bored." He said as he began to walk. I looked at Dak and Camille for help as I was being carried away from the kitchen.

"Wait I have one more question." I said. Kendall stopped and I took that as a que to talk.

"What about Jett and Jo?" I asked them.

I heard Kendall sigh before he said "Jo was getting beat up by gang bangers for not having sex with them and Jett tried to save her but in the end they both got their asses beat. Luckily my mom was coming from the grocery store and found them. She changed them before they can die and now they're here with us now come on."

"Kendall that's horrible why did you say it like you just didn't care?" I asked him.

"Because I am tired of story time." He said as he began to walk again.

"Oh, well, bye Camille and Dak." I said waving to them before Kendall went down the steps to his room. He sat me down on his bed before he sat next to me.

"So what do you want to do today besides ask everyone in this house for their background story?" Kendall asked me.

"I don't know I was wondering if-"

"Hey!" I heard a voice interrupt me from the door. It was Jo.

"Did I hear that you told him me and Jett's back story with no emotion?" She asked, walking in the room.

When the sunlight from the window hit her I noticed how beautiful she was. Almost perfect. She seemed like she would've been perfect for Kendall in some type of alternate universe. It made me feel a little insecure knowing that Kendall was with me instead of some extremely pretty girl like Jo.

"I just didn't feel like hearing a long story about everything that happened the night you were changed like I had to deal with eariler with Dak and Camille." Kendall told her.

"Oh my gosh they told you?" She asked me.

I nodded my head and she said "Don't you think there story is so romantic in a sort of strange way?" I nodded my head again.

"He's not much of a talker." She said to Kendall.

"Yeah he's more of an observer but he does ask a lot of questions." He told her.

"I do not!" I said offended.

I started thinking about it before saying "There's nothing wrong with asking questions."

"Aww he's pouting now. That's so cute." Jo said. I felt my cheeks heat up a little at the compliment.

"Now he's blushing. Kendall how can you not die of cuteness when you're around him?" She asked Kendall. I had to cover my face as my blushing increased rapidly.

"Jo please. I think you're embarrassing him." Kendall said as he rubbed my leg soothingly.

"Watch that hand Kendall. Don't start something he's not ready for." She told him. I groaned into my hands and pulled my knees to my chest when I got her dirty joke.

"Jo leave." Kendall told her.

"Words of the wise." She teased as she exited.

"Words of a dumbass." Kendall said as he closed the door.

"You okay?" He asked. I could tell he was on the bed and close to me. I felt him move a hand from my face as he repeated his question.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Just a little embarrassed." I added.

He smiled and said "Yeah Jo has a little dirty mind. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

Eight hours later and everything was anything but fine. I'm not going to lie ever since Jo had said that I was thinking about it more and more. Everything me and Kendall did made refer it back to sex. When we looked outside his window, I thought about us doing it outside. When we watched a movie, I thought about us doing it on film. When I ate lunch, I imagined me eating food off of him before we did it. For crying out loud when I watched the news, I thought about us being on the news for disturbing the neighborhood.

As the day went on the day dreaming got stronger and stronger and the places where we did it got weirder and weirder. We were laying on his bed, cuddling next to each other as the sun set. When I started to think about me and Kendall doing it right here on the bed. By now there was no doubt in my mind that this was what I wanted. I don't care if it was dangerous I wanted to do it. When he got up to go to the bathroom I took this as my chance and ran to lock the door before turning around and getting back on the bed, making sure to take off my socks. That's when Kendall came back out.

Kendall's POV

When I walked back into the room Carlos seemed a little weird. More weirder than when Jo had left after she said those words to us. Logan had mentioned to me that something was on Carlos' mind but he didn't want to go into too much detail. He told me that Carlos was having day dreams about us doing things. I didn't think Carlos would be thinking about things like this. I thought he would be a little embarrassed by this topic but according to Logan, he had a very vivid imagination. When I walked over to him he was smiling. I sat down on the bed and decided to take off my socks before I laid against the pillows and crossed my legs as he laid on my side.

"Kendall can I talk to you about something?" He asked me as he started drawing circles into my shirt.

"Sure." I said. I had a feeling he was going to want to talk about what he had been dreaming about all day.

"Well today I was thinking about something..."

I swear I'm like part psychic or something.

"Well ever since Jo had said what she said to you I have been thinking about something."

More like daydreaming or fantasizing.

"What are you talking about Carlos?" I asked him acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Kendall I know you know what I'm talking about because you were acting the same way when she said it." Carlos said looking up at me.

"Oh you mean when she was like don't start something he's not ready for." I said looking at him as his cheeks flared up and he nodded his head.

"What about it?" I asked him.

"Well..." He said and continued into a mumble.

"Huh?" I said trying to get him to speak up.

"I'm r-ready." He told me.

"You don't sound ready. You sound a little nervous." I said, teasing him a little.

"I am ready." He said with more confidence.

"Well.." I said before I was cut off by him straddling me.

"Carlos-"

"Now who's not ready?" He questioned before leaning down and connecting our lips.

I quickly dominated the kiss and by flipping our positions and forcing my tongue into his mouth. When I grinded our erections together and we moaned everything started to hit me. I couldn't believe I was doing this. He had assured me that he was ready but I still needed to know.

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" I asked him.

"Yes Kendall now please." He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"If your sure." I said as I reached for the first button of my shirt and began to unbutton it. I felt his hands on mine before he pulled, ripping my shirt open.

"You're buying me a new shirt." I told him as I took it off with the sounds of buttons hitting the floor.

"As if. You don't need to cover all of this up with a shirt." He said as he admired my abs. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. As I admired his body, ignoring his scars, I could tell he was blushing furiously.

"Stop staring." He whispered, looking down.

"You're so beautiful." I told him before connecting our lips.

As the kiss got more heated I laid him back on the bed. When we stopped for much needed air he reached for my belt. I grabbed his hands and placed them above his head. I felt my vampire instincts starting to flare up as I felt his pulse against my hands. I connected our lips in a quick but passionate kiss before whispering against his lips.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you right?"

"Kendall if I didn't know that I wouldn't have wanted to do this. I know it's going to hurt but I also know it will get better."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean for when I start to get a little ahead of myself." I said, hoping he would catch the hint about my vampire instincts. Since I was so focused on his answer I hadn't realized that I let his hands go. I noticed it after he flipped us and was straddling me.

"Kendall I know you can control yourself and if you bite me I'll be fine. As long as you stop."

"I'm not going to bite you. I will be tempted to though and that will alter my appearance."

"Kendall you're being a total boner kill with this safety talk thing. Besides I thought that side of you was hot."

"Whoa what happen to the whole innocent Carlos thing?"

"He left when he saw your amazing abs." Carlos said before he began kissing up my chest.

When he started to suck on my neck my instincts flared to the fullest. I heard the clicking sound of my fangs coming out and could tell my eyes were fully black. The way his neck was aligned perfectly in front of me. I could just...no I can't.

I shook the urge to sink my teeth into his neck as he began kissing down my body. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he unbuckled my pants. After he unbuckled my pants he wasted no time in pulling them down and off. I grabbed his hands as he reached for the waistband of my underwear and used my speed so that I was above him. I then began to kiss and lick my way down his body as my hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

Remembering that he ripped my shirt I used my strength to rip his pants off, literally. He let out a light gasp before I was hovering back over him. I took off his glasses and put threw them over to the chair in the corner of the room before I resumed kissing down his body. I reached for the waistband of his underwear and I could tell he was a little nervous.

He grabbed my hands and said "I know it's probably not your first time but it's mine so can you please be gentle."

I nodded my head before pulling his underwear off and I could almost immediately hear his breath hitch and feel the heat radiate off of his body. I decided to tease him a little and started kissing him everywhere but the one place he wanted me to. I had to calm myself as I planted every kiss feeling his blood rushing under my lips as he let out short breaths as I got closer to his erection leaking with pre-cum.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him with a slight lisp as I tried to speak with my fangs out.

"Something." He said raising his hips a little.

"Tell me what to do." I said, holding his hips down causing him to whimper. He was about to say something but his breath caught in his throat as I moved over his member. He let out a mix between a gasp and a moan as I licked from the base to the tip.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked him.

"More." He said trying to thrust up.

Instead of teasing him more I began to take his memeber into my mouth, moaning as the taste of his pre-cum washed over my taste buds.

"Oh god." He said as I felt his hands make their way into my hair.

I took almost all of him into my mouth before I felt my gag reflexes start to act up. I started bobbing my head as he laced his fingers into my hair and moaned uncontrollably. Carlos was moaning something that sounded close to my name before he pulled me off of him.

"What do you want me to do now?" I asked him as I wiped my mouth of the extra spit.

"Kiss me." He said as he pulled me back close to him.

We kissed with a bruising force as I flipped our positions. He moved to the waistband of my underwear and pulled them off. Before he could start sucking me I stopped him and reached into the night stand to get the lube for later. I nodded my head for him to go before he started to take me into his mouth. I threw my head back in pleasure when he took almost all of me into his mouth. Even though this was his first time he was doing pretty amazing. It wasn't long before I had to stop him so I wouldn't cum early. He smiled at me before giving me a quick kiss as he took my place.

"Kendall I'm ready." He said as he grabbed the lube and handed it to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him before we took this final step.

He nodded his head before laying back. I poured some of the lube on two fingers before leaning down to kiss him. The second our lips connected I inserted a finger into his entrance. When he gasped I used that opprotunity to force my tongue inside his mouth, mapping out every crevice I knew that would make him moan.

When I felt him relax around that finger I slowly added another. I felt him move away a little but forced himself to stay put. Making out wasn't enough to get him to relax anymore and I could tell he was in pain so I moved down and started to take his member into my mouth. Almost immediately did he relax and began to moan my name again. I began to move scissor him open while trying to find that one spot.

When I felt his cock twitch in my mouth and he let out a loud moan I knew I had found it. I pulled my fingers out of him and sat up to slicken my member. I looked at him as I positioned myself at his entrance. I started to ease myself in, stopping whenever he let out a whimper or began to tense up. When I was fully in he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell me when to move." I said to him.

After a while he finally wiggled his hips before saying I can move. I slowly pulled out of him and before I was completely out I moved back in. I wanted to take it slow knowing that this was his first time. I kept this steady pace before I decided to find his prostate so that I could go faster.

I angled my thrusts and when I hit it he gasped before saying "Hit there again."

I moved a little quicker with my thrusting, hitting his spot dead on each time.

"Faster." He told me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in before I began to thrust at a normal pace slowly moving faster and faster. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear that he was close.

Feeling my orgasm rapidly approaching, I reached in between us and began to stroke him in time with my thrusts. Seconds later Carlos wrapped his arms around me tighter as our stomachs were painted white with his cum. The feeling of his tight heat around my member became to much and I came inside of him.

As I came I felt Carlos moving his hips against mine and my vampire instincts flare up stronger than they have ever been. Only then did I notice how close I was to Carlos. My lips were touching his neck and if I moved a little closer my fangs would be touching his skin. I was literally inches away from tasting him but I couldn't. This was definately a test that I was not going to fail, not today. By now me and Carlos had caught out breaths so I decided to slowly pull out of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when he winced.

"I'll be fine." He said smiling at me.

"I love you." I told him before kissing him passionately.

When the kiss ended Carlos continued to smile before he said "I love you too."

I moved us under the blanket and pulled him close to my side when I saw him yawn. As he laid against my side he kissed my chest before saying "That was pretty amazing for my first time."

I chuckled a little before saying "Yeah it was pretty amazing."

I heard him yawn once again before he hearing his light snores signalling he was asleep. When I was sure he was in a deep sleep I slipped from the sheets and pulled on some sweatpants and jacket. I had to feed and quick because all I could feel was Carlos' pulse all over my body and that was not a good sign. I made my way to the woods where I stalked around before finding a deer.

Before I could even think about it I was sinking my teeth into the animal. After feeding on a couple of more animals I finally made my way back to the house. When I got to the house the first thing I noticed was that a light that was off when I left was now on. I slowly walked into the house to see Logan, James, and my mom in the living room.

"Kendall there you are." My mom said when she saw me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them as I walked in and sat down across from them.

Logan was looking down at the ground while James rubbed his back. My mom was the only person looking at me and I could tell she was probably going to tell me something I didn't want to hear or I already knew.

"Kendall, I know that you are in love and I am happy for you but you know the rules." She told me. What rules? There aren't any rules for having sex in the house. Well not that I know of because the last time I checked James and Logan do it pretty often.

"We do not." Logan said finally looking at me.

"And she's talking about Carlos, you know, the rule." I shook my head and looked to the ground as I remembered that rule.

_"No one shall associate and/or be in a committed relationship with one not apart of our species also known as humans. One also shall not reveal the secrets of a vampire to a human being. If so they shall suffer dire consequences and will be decided upon arrival whether the human is trustworthy enough to become one of us. If anyone shall object to their ruling without proper reasoning whether it is in their favor or not will be slayed where they stand. If the human is deemed trustworthy they will be scheduled to transformation as soon as possible. If the human is deemed untrustworthy they will be killed immediately." _

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked them.

"I didn't realize how close you guys were until I heard the noises. I went to wake up Logan and asked him if he could tell me what's going on. When he told me what you two were doing I remembered this rule." My mom said.

"I already know that Carlos is trustworthy enough but I don't want him to become one of us. Not right now, I mean, he still has a life ahead of him. I can't take that away from him." I told her.

"Kendall he can live a normal life for a certain amount of time." She said.

"But what about his family. They care way too much for him to lose him like this. How are we going to explain to him that he has to leave the only family he has in the most heart wrenching way."

"If he wants to live he'll have no other choice. Either way the second you two started going out was the final chance for him to make his decision. It's too late to do anything to save him now. The most you could probably do is extend his human life to a certain time." I covered my face as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"How long do we have until we are summoned?" Logan asked my mom.

"I would say we have about a few days. That is if they find out by today. They might already know or they might not know yet." She told him.

I was so in love that I wasn't thinking clearly. I was trying to save his life but all I did was fuck it up and basically end it. But the worst part is...if I had a do over...I would still probably do the same thing. I would rather have this life style where he would have a fake death and live on forever rather than him having a real death. In a way I did save his life but I also took his human life away from him without realizing it until now.

Third Person's POV (That same night)

A lady in all black was walking down a hall, letter in hand. She made her way through the place which she had done plenty of times before. When she finally reached her destination she knocked twice before opening the large doors. She walked into the room with the sound of the large doors closing behind her. She approached the three men sitting in the chairs a few feet away from her.

"Letter for the Volturi." She said as she handed the leader, Ezra , the letter. Upon opening it Ezra noticed it was deemed very important by the stamp on the front. When he opened it he shook his head while reading it.

"So Kendall Knight has found himself a human. Surely he is aware of the rules that follow this." Ezra said before turning to the woman.

"Summon them at once." He told her as he handed the letter back to her and sat back in his chair.

"It will be nice to see Kendall again. I just wished it dealt with the proposition we offered to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank my friends Malikah and Briana for reading this and helping me with this chapter as well as my other stories. They are so awesome for that! I also know that this chapter covers a lot of things like Dak & Camille's past as well as Jett & Jo past. And Their first time, well, Carlos' but I might or might not elaborate on that in later chapters. I also would like to say I got the Volturi from Twilight because I couldn't think of any good names for vampire leaders. I got the main leader's name from a teacher at my school who looks like the teacher from Pretty Little Liars. A friend told me this since I don't watch the show. Ugh I'm rambling now...REVIEW PLEASE! Some of you might or might not know this but you can still review without an account. Just press review and enter your name and review. (That message was more for Malikah and Briana since I don't feel like texting all of this.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**A/N: The first thing I'm pretty sure that you've noticed is that this says part 1. If you haven't well you have now. That's because I want to build suspense since this is a extremely major chapter in this story. Had to reupload because of technical problems.**

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

I hate Monday's. I really do but Kendall made it better. He made everyday I walked into my French class I saw Camille sitting in her normal seat and I smiled knowing how easy this class must truly be to her. When class started we had to tell everyone the things we did for fun in french. I stumbled on a few words like everyone else.

Camille on the other hand said everything perfectly and her excuse was that she studies very hard. Which made me chuckle a little until she gave me a glare. After class she stopped me in the hallway just before I could reach Kendall.

"Can you please not blow my cover with your giggling." She told me.

"I was not giggling." I said defensively which caused her to demonstrate how I was laughing.

"Camille why are you giggling like that?" Kendall asked as he walked up.

"See!" She said to me.

"No to you it was giggling because your a girl." I told her.

I could tell she was going to come back with a gay joke or something so I just said "Don't say it." She still had that look like she was going to say it.

"Fine." I said, sighing in defeat. "I guess I did giggle."

"Like a school girl." She said before she walked off.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked me as we began to walk to class.

"She spoke in french perfectly and I just happened to laugh."

"You mean giggle." He corrected causing me to send a glare his way.

"Your words not mine." He stated, raising his hands in defense.

"Anyway, she got a little mad and said that I could blow her cover." I told him. He laughed a little as we reached my english class.

"I'll see you after class." He said before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He finally took what I said in consideration about people not wanting to see our exchanges. That what I thought before he grabbed my butt and kissed with more force.

"Kendall." I said sternly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

Halfway through English class, as I was writing my essay I got this weird feeling. I didn't know what it was but it didn't feel good. When I looked up I didn't see anyone staring at me but I still had this weird feeling. I couldn't even focus on writing my essay because of this. When class was over I asked the teacher if I could turn it in at a later date. He said it was fine but he wouldn't take it any later than the day after tomorrow which was more than what I asked for.

As I made my way to the door I didn't see Kendall. He was normally the first one at the door which only made that weird feeling worse and my brain started shooting off bad things. I decided to rush to art class and ask Logan and James if something was wrong. When I got there I sighed when I saw the two of them talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kendall?" I asked them.

They looked at each other with this weird look and looked past me before Logan said "Oh he's in trouble and is in the detention room." I noticed he let out a sigh of relief as well as James.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They both nodded before turning to Mrs. Wainwright as she walked over to us.

"Where's Kendall?" She asked us, mainly me.

"He got into trouble." I told her before I moved to my seat.

Throughout the whole class the weird feeling grew more and more. When Mrs. Wainwright got frustrated because of something to do with not enough materials to do the assignment she just let us free draw. The whole time I just sat there and wished that this weird feeling would go away. When it was almost time to go to lunch I decided to sneak out to go see Kendall while Mrs. Wainwright was in her back room. Logan told me where the detention room was on my way out since he read my mind. I would be mad that he was invading my personal...thoughts? But it did save me time with talking and stuff so I was fine with it.

When I walked into the room he didn't notice me since he was staring at the ceiling. When I walked closer his eyes were closed so I decided to kiss him. As I kissed him I felt him smirk against my lips which made me do the same. When I leaned back he pouted before sitting up and opening his eyes.

"How did you even know that was me?" I asked him as I sat on the desk.

"Because I can tell those lips anywhere and I could smell your scent." He told me. I looked at him, confused.

"And what does my scent smell like?" I asked him.

"Chocolates and rainbows." He said like a little kid, smiling.

I smiled at him before saying "I'm serious."

He leaned forward and laid his head on my thigh before he said "You smell like honey and caramel...kinda."

"Why those flavors?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. It's just the way you smell to me."

"Not to mention your kinda sweet." He added with a smile.

Just then the door opened and I quickly jumped off of the desk. Whoever they were they said that it was time for us to go to lunch. On our way to lunch Kendall tapped me on my shoulder and looked at the front of the school.

"I have to go feed." He whispered to me.

"Can I come with you?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said "It's too dangerous."

I pouted at him and he looked at me seriously before he sighed. "I'll be right back and just sit at the table by the window so no one will bother you." He told me before he nudged me to the cafeteria and ran off.

I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria and sat at the table in the far corner of the room. I wasn't really hungry right now. As time passed all I wanted to do was leave and be with Kendall. I jumped a little when I heard the sound of thunder. I looked out the window closes to me to see that it was drizzling. That's when everyone that sat outside started to come in and before I knew it there were too many people in this one spot.

I couldn't breathe and I needed fresh air, not the smell of these rich kids cologne and perfume that they drenched themselves in. I put on the hood to my sweater since I left my jacket in my locker and made my way outside. I just stood there on the steps of the school, waiting for Kendall to come back.

A car pulled up and I'm guessing they were someone's parents because they didn't look all that happy but they didn't look angry either. When I looked at them they looked at each other and that weird feeling rushed back into my core. The two people were coming towards me I started to back away which only made them walk faster.

"Hey can you come here for a sec?" One of them said to me.

I shook my head no before the other one said "Fuck it."

He reached for his eyes and apparently he was wearing contacts as well as the other guy. I was about to make a run for it, back into the school but the second I turned around one of them appeared in front of me.

His had red almost blood like irises and a scary looking grin on his face. I tried to back up only to bump into the other one. I screamed when his hand came to close to me before it covered my mouth.

"We're going for a little ride." One of them said before they threw me in the backseat of a car.

Kendall's POV

When I heard Carlos scream rang through the forest I dropped the animal we were currently feeding on and ran as quickly as possible to where his voice came from. When I got to the front of the school the only thing I saw was two people getting into a car.

"The Volturi." Logan told me as he pointed to one of the people getting into the car. When I looked closer I saw the necklace that they had on with a small V on it. I didn't know that they would be here this soon.

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"We can't do anything." I told him.

"But they're taking Carlos-"

"And soon they will be taking us and the rest of the family too." I said while looking down.

"We need to go tell the others." Logan said before he and James ran to the house.

I ran in the school, making sure to slow down to a normal speed. I looked around and didn't see any sign of Dak, Camille, Jett, or Jo. I ran as fast as I could to the house and when I opened the door no one was there. All I saw was a letter on the coffee table in the living rom. When I walked closer I saw it. That stamp on the back of the envelope. That candle wax seal of a V.

I picked up the letter, quickly ripping it open to see in all red letters that say "Kendall Knight you've been summoned by the Volturi immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to apologize for the length since it is on the short side. I also would like to say excuse any errors because I'm rushing a little to do this. Part 2 will be up at around midnight eastern time. Yes I know that's pretty soon which explains why I'm rushing. That and I have nothing else to do on a Friday night XD REVIEW PLEASE! (Since the time has passed I will update Part 2 when I get a review just to make sure people can see this)**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**A/N: Here's Part 2...sorry if this is late. I had to get clarification that the first chapter was visible before posting this and Fanfiction was messing up.**

* * *

><p>"Well who do we have here." Ezra said as I walked in the large double doors. I looked around to see that everyone was here, even Katie. I was the last to arrive. They all sat off to the right of me while the three members sat in front of me, well everyone was seated except for Ezra.<p>

He's the leader of the Volturi and he basically saved the vampire race from dying out. Now he plays an important role in whether someone joins us or not. Of course when me, Logan, and James were created it was around the same time humans began to study us and start to kill us off so we didn't really have this much order back then.

"Kendall it is so nice to see you." Ezra said, happily.

"Too bad your hear for all the wrong reasons." He said in a not so happy tone.

"Let's get started." He said as he sat in his chair in the middle of the stand.

When the brought Carlos in he was crying and visibly shaking.

"Kendall!" He said when he saw me. They let him go and he ran to me. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my chest.

"Shh. Everything's going to be okay." I said as I rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Well he seemed to grow attached to you. I wonder if he would still be here if he knew the truth." Ezra said before he instructed two of his men to pull us apart. When they did this Carlos grabbed at my shirt and cried more.

"It's okay I'm not going anywhere." I told him as I grabbed his hands and pulled them from my shirt. They had pulled us a few inches apart and turned us to face the Volturi.

"So you, human, what is your name?" Ezra said to Carlos. This was part of the test.

"C-Carlos." Carlos told him.

"You're age?"

"S-Seventeen."

"Do you know why you're here?" Ezra asked him.

"N-No but I-I know you're a vampire so I'm guessing it has to deal with me being a human."

"That's right. Smart boy you got here Kendall." He said as he turning his attention to me.

"How do you feel about this Kendall. Dragging this innocent and smart boy into this life." I didn't want to respond. I had to stay strong. He was not going to break me.

"ANSWER ME!" He said dashing from his seat, getting in my face.

I knew he had a really short temper but playing on that wouldn't help me or anyone right now. I just didn't want to answer him. If I did he'd know how much I cared for Carlos.

"Either you answer me or we forget this whole thing has ever happened? Is that what you want? Hmm? Well we can't do that! We kept this secret race of ours alive with rules! We can't have you running the around telling everyone!" He said in my face before he turned and went back to his seat.

As he sat down he spoke "Answer my question Kendall or else." He snapped his fingers and a guy grabbed Carlos by his throat.

"No!" I said pushing away from the guy that was holding me and quickly going over to Carlos.

I grabbed the guy's hand that was on Carlos' throat and pulled it away before throwing him into the wall. I then grabbed Carlos and hugged him close. The two guys made their way to Carlos and me before Ezra yelled "Stop! Leave them like this."

He then got an evil smirk on his face that made Carlos whimper and turn his face to my chest. I rubbed his back as Ezra spoke "You two make a beautiful couple. Carlos, you know what you remind me of? A little baby deer. So small and fragile. You know Kendall and his family here don't feed on humans. They feed on little baby deer, fawns, as well as other animals. One day they might just take you once all the animals are gone."

"That's not true!" Carlos said breaking away from me to look at Ezra.

Everyone got a shocked look on their face, including me. What the hell was he doing! After realizing what he had done, Carlos took a step back but he still held his ground.

"Kendall and his familly have been nothing but nice to me. Have you seen what other humans have done to me. It's not pretty. They can be the most cruel things in the world but there are kind people out there and I've found some sitting right over there and standing behind me. They have been nothing but kind and honest to me when everyone else treated me like crap. Even most of my family hate me. So don't you sit here and lie about this family like that. They would never do such a thing as feed on me." Carlos told Ezra. Ezra got a huge smile on his face and I knew he was planning on this.

"Honest huh?" He said walking to Carlos but kept a little distance between them.

"You say that they are honest with you. Why? Just because they told you their little background stories?" Ezra questioned before he chuckled a little.

"I bet you think the person that was the most honest was Kendall don't you?"

Carlos looked back at me but I couldn't look at him.

"Kendall?" Carlos said walking over to me. He tilted my head to look at him.

"Yes! You're Kendall here hasn't been as honest as you think he's been." I felt a tear slide down my face, something that hasn't happened in so long I didn't even think I could still do.

"Kendall here hasn't told you that for a while he wasn't satisfied with feeding on animals. He felt like since he was superior than humans that they should bow down to him and offer themselves to him. That's right. Your Kendall here has fed on humans. And lots of them." Ezra said. Carlos just continued to stare at me. He was shocked and I wanted to hug him when I saw a tear roll down his face but I knew that wouldn't be the smart thing to do.

"He also hasn't told you that he was once sitting up here with us as part of the Volturi. Which added to the death toll of humans and also vampires from Kendall. You see Carlos you only know as much as you're told. I bet your wondering what'll happen to you. Kendall knows. Why don't you tell him Kendall? I mean you did know before we did right? The exact reason why you didn't go after Carlos when we took him."

I didn't respond. I just held my head low, ashamed. Ashamed that I hadn't told him about that. That he had to find out this way.

"Tell me." Carlos said raising my head to look at him.

I closed my eyes as I recited the rule "No one shall associate and/or be in a committed relationship with one not apart of our species also known as humans. One also shall not reveal the secrets of a vampire to a human being. If so they shall suffer dire consequences and will be decided upon arrival whether the human is trustworthy enough to become one of us. If anyone shall object to their ruling without proper reasoning whether it is in their favor or not will be slayed where they stand. If the human is deemed trustworthy they will be scheduled to transformation as soon as possible. If the human is deemed untrustworthy they will be killed immediately." When I opened my eyes the look on his face made me want to kill myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me after a while of silence.

"I didn't remember it until last night after we-"

"Had sex." He said, finishing my sentence.

"Yes and when my mom told me I wished that I could do something but I couldn't. So when they took you I knew that stopping them would make things even worse." I told him.

"So either way I'm not leaving here as a human am I?" He asked me.

I shook my head as I said "I'm sorry."

"Okay Okay now that you know what's going on how about we get this show on the road." Ezra said with an odd joyful tone. I knew he had been waiting for this day for a while. A day when I would mess up. Ever since I stepped down from the Volturi he had always wanted to make my life hell.

As he walked back to his chair four guys grabbed me and Carlos, seperating us. Three of them were holding me back execution style, two of them holding my arms while the third one stood behind me waiting to wrap his arms around my neck. The fourth one of them held Carlos with his hands behind his back staring at his neck. I looked over at my family and all of them kept looking from me to Carlos to the Volturi except for my mom. She kept her eyes going from me to Carlos but she seemed to linger on me the most.

"I love you." She mouthed out since she was unsure of what the ruling would be.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

After a while everyone ended up looking at me and all said their own good-byes along with I love you's. I would say that they didn't have enough faith in us but the thing is with the Volturi things could be determined by the smallest things. If Carlos was untrustworthy at any point in his life everything would be over.

I looked over at Carlos. My baby. I could tell he was terrified as he trembled. The tears on his face rolled freely since he couldn't wipe them. I felt so bad for putting him through this. I feel even worse since he still hadn't looked at me since he was pulled away from me.

When he turned to look at me I expected him to immediately look away but instead he mouthed "I love you."

I felt more tears slide down my face. After all of this he still loved me. I had no doubt in me that he was going to be trustworthy.

"I love you too." I mouthed back before I heard the Volturi call everyone's attention.

"Now before we give our ruling I just want to know something. Do you still love him Carlos?" Ezra asked Carlos.

"Yes. Will all my heart because I know that Kendall didn't put me in this place on purpose and that he is truly sorry for what he's done. Even though he has killed many people I had already took that into consideration when I went with him and when he told me that he wouldn't bite me I believed him." Carlos told him. I couldn't hide the small smile on my face when Ezra's face turned to shock as Carlos spoke.

"Well." He said before he stood, obviously unhappy.

"We of the Volturi have decided that Carlos Garcia, age seventeen, in a relationship with vampire Kendall Knight is proven to be untrustworthy. We have decided this upon the fact that Carlos has told Kendall his biggest secret. If he cannot keep his biggest human secret to himself then he will not be able to handle the secret of a vampire."

It felt like my body was going numb as the guy behind me wrapped his arms around my neck bringing me down to my knees. Carlos had dropped to the floor and started crying as everyone else gasped. I had to think quickly before it was too late. The guy behind Carlos was licking his lips as his eyes focused on Carlos' neck. I had to fucking think of something. That's when I realized I had to say something. Hell I was going to die anyway I minus well say something to try and save us.

"Wait!" I screamed which caused everyone to gasp and pause at their actions.

The guy eyeing Carlos' neck stopped and stood Carlos up. They guy behind me released his grip on my neck. Everyone else stared at me in shock because they knew that I better have a good ass excuse.

"Look Knight there is no way you can get out of this." Ezra said to me.

"Yes there is!" I screamed at him. He appeared in front of my face and his red eyes glared into my gold ones.

"Well let's here it." He said.

I started to think for a minute before I remembered something very important, Logan and James.

"You're wrong. Carlos never told me about his cutting. Those words have never left his mouth at all. I found out from Logan and James. They used their powers to find that out and they told me. At the time I talked to Carlos about it he just thought I was seeing it for the first time. He also promised me to stop which he has." I told him. His glare faltered and turned into a look of disbelief.

"All you know was that I knew. But you didn't know that Carlos didn't tell me. You jumped to a conclusion because you were upset at the fact that your tactic to break us up didn't work and that Carlos is still in love with me." I said before looking over at Carlos. He just stared at me and I could see hope in his eyes something that made me smile.

"Fine! Carlos is trustworthy but he is too be changed immediately!" Ezra said before turning around and walking back. The guy behind Carlos smiled as he got that hungry look in his eyes.

"Wait!" This time it wasn't me that spoke. It was Carlos.

"What!" Ezra said turning around to glare at Carlos.

"I know that I'm going to be changed into a vampire but can I at least have time to say good bye to my aunt and uncle after my fake death." Carlos told him.

"Why should I do that?" Ezra asked him.

"Because for one you deemed me untrustworthy because you didn't like the fact that I'm a forgiving person and still love Kendall. Also because they are the only two people in my family that are still alive that care about me. When they find out that I'm dead they will be devastated. Can I at least say goodbye to them?" Carlos pleaded.

"You're a smart boy so tell me, how do you go about doing this?" Ezra said. I couldn't believe that he was actually listening to Carlos' plea. Normally he would've just said no and moved on.

"Well I can wait until that night, when they are sleep and wake them up a little like a dream and say goodbye then." Carlos told him. Ezra seemed to think about it. I knew he knew the human mind well and thought the plan wasn't that bad.

"Fine. But this plan of yours is to happen immediately." Ezra said before he instructed the four men to let us go.

I ran over to Carlos and picked him up in my arms before giving him a passionate kiss. Everyone else in the family ran over when the kiss ended and I placed Carlos on the ground. We all had a small group hug, not wanting to crush Carlos.

"I can't believe you actually stepped up to them like that!" Katie said in amazement.

"I thought you were a goner for like point five seconds." She said smiling. That was her weird way of saying she was glad that I wasn't dead.

"I'm pretty impressed with Carlos here." Logan said.

"Yeah I mean that plan sounds good and the way you stood up to them too was incredible." James said to Carlos.

Carlos was smiling as everyone complimented us before we made our way back home. I couldn't keep the smile off my face because Carlos is leaving this place with his soul. Yeah it basically had a time limit on it but he still got to leave here normal. Now we get to be together forever. We can get married and travel the world and everything.

"Whoa one step at a time, Kendall." Logan told me, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D (ABOUT EVERYTHING) I also would like to apologize for the errors I didn't see because well this was type rather quickly. This was the end of chapter 9 so...yeah. I'm going to sleep now.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry if someone is receiving spam from me on this story but I am having trouble with this story showing up in my e-mail like it noormallly does so if yoou recieved the e-mail on this please tell me. I was really happy when I got a message that asked me when I was going to update this story. It showed me that people actually care about this story. Well I don't feel like rambling so here's chapter 10 ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>When we got back we thought it would be good to use this absence of Carlos as the starting point of his death. James had gave us the fact that some people saw Carlos being taken. We had already gotten some of our friends who are with the police department to get a fake investigation going. That was a week ago and they had to keep stalling and telling Carlos' aunt and uncle that they were still looking. I had been keeping an eye on them during this time. I was there when they were first told about Carlos' disappearance. His aunt actually dropped to the ground, well, she would've if her husband didn't hold her up. I felt so bad that I had done this to them but I understood that I was doing this to help Carlos. Well, that's what I told myself.<p>

Carlos was doing miserably since he had to stay in the house for a while. But for me I had to act like I didn't know what was going on. That was the worst part. I would go over to their house and would talk with them and try to lift there spirits by telling them that our police were the best and would find him. Just knowing that this was a complete lie was eating at me. Especially when they both started crying. I didn't want to be there when the police told them that he was dead.

As I was getting up to leave the door bell rang and I mentally cursed myself for not being quicker with my exit. I opened the door and I could tell that they were behind me. The cop that stood there had a sad look on his face so I had to turn on the acting skills.

"Anything?" I asked, almost pleading.

"It's...not good." He told us.

"Don't sugarcoat it just tell us." Carlos' uncle said.

"He's dead." The cop said.

A second later we heard a thud. I turn around to see Carlos' aunt slump in her husband's arms crying. Thank goodness he was there to catch her. She was saying some stuff in spanish while I forced tears from my eyes.

That had been about 20 minutes ago. After that they wanted to know what happened. He told them that Carlos got beat up and shot twice. When he said that I remembered that it was close to that back in the alley when me, Logan, and James saved him.

I was really crying when they were sitting there going through their old photo albums of Carlos as a child. They would tell stories about Carlos and how he was the sweetest child ever and how his smile could brighten a room.

"I remember when everything started happening." Carlos' aunt said.

"When he first told us and his parents we told him that we still loved him. The look on his face was the happiest I had ever seen him. Until he mentioned it to the rest of the family. They said he was a disgrace to the Garcia name. They said that to his face and that was the first time I had seen him look so crushed. He actually ran from the house where his parents lived at the time. His father had went after him and told him that he wasn't a disgrace and that true family members loved him for who he is. When they walked back in the house it was right after me and his mom told off the rest of the family and made them leave. Carlos just was never the same after that and it just got worse when his parents died. The family wanted to put him up for adoption since no one wanted him. We quickly took in Carlos and tried to make him feel at home as much as possible. He would always come home from school so upset and most of the time we rarely saw him because he would stay in his room. That is until he met you Kendall. That's when he started to become that happy child he once was. I could tell that he was really in love with you. A-And now he's gone." His aunt told me before she started crying again. I started crying with her but I was trying to hold it together.

"I have to go home now...it's getting pretty dark out." I told them as Carlos' uncle comforted his wife.

"Please be careful Kendall." She told me.

"I will." I said before I stepped out the door.

This had to be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I could tell that they were kind of waiting for that announcement but didn't want to hear it. That's probably why Carlos' uncle did want the cop to sugarcoat it. When I stepped into the house Logan was the first to see me.

"Whoa you look terrible." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get sexied up for you." I said, sarcastically as I walked past him and into the living room.

"How did it go?" My mom asked.

"Terrible." I said as I sat down on the floor by her.

"How?"

"Well for one I couldn't get out of the house quick enough and was there when they were told that he was dead. Then I had to make sure they were okay while crying myself as they told me about his life and showed me some of his baby pictures." I told her.

"Aww. I'm so sorry." My mom said as she rubbed my head.

"It's fine. I know that this is what I'm going to have to go through." I said fixing my hair a little.

"When are they going to plan for the funeral?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have to ask when I see them again."

"You should go check on Carlos. He's been in your room for a while and we all wanted to give him his space."

"Okay." I said getting up and heading to my room.

Carlos was told of the plan and he knew that tonight was when they were going to be told that he was dead. When I opened the door I noticed that the room was dark except for the moonlight from the window. Sitting in the corner with moonlight directly on him was Carlos.

He had his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them with his head down. I slowly closed the door and took off my shoes and jacket before going over to him. I sat down next to him and pulled him closer to me. I could tell he was crying so I just rubbed his back, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Was it bad?" He asked me.

"Yeah but it was for the best." I told him.

"How did they take it?"

"Your aunt almost passed out and they were both crying. They also told me about your life as they showed me baby pictures." I told him.

"I'm sorry they did that to you." He said to me.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking a little shocked that I said that.

"I'm sorry that I basically ruined your life and you have to go through this." I told him almost getting a little emotional.

He looked at me before he grabbed my face while saying "Kendall you didn't know and even if you did I would still want this. Yes I know I'm going to miss my family and they're going to miss me but it's a lifestyle that I've chosen. I have no regrets and neither should you. We get to spend forever together."

By the time he was finished I was smiling down at him. I pulled him in for a kiss. How did I get someone so perfect? He wrapped his arms around me neck as I fell over onto the fur rug. When we pulled apart he was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked him when the look didn't stop.

"Nothing." He said before shyly climbing off.

"No seriously, what is it? You can tell me." I said sitting up.

He walked over to the bed and I quickly joined him. He was laying on my side and his head was on my chest but he wouldn't say anything.

He looked up at me and said "Um...I was wondering when you were going to change me."

I was about to say something but he cut me off with "There's no rush or anything I just wanted to know."

"Is there anything you want to do before you get changed?" I asked him.

"No not really..." He said laying back on my chest again.

"Well then I want to surprise you." I told him.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>As I arrived at school I noticed that a few people were looking at me. Apparently news got around fast about Carlos. I hadn't been in school for a while and I could tell people were a little shocked to see me. James and Logan had still been going to school so they were already here. I had to arrive a little late because I had to make myself look, in a way, terrible. To the school my boyfriend was dead so I had to look and act it. I walked a little slow with my head down and didn't really talk to anyone. I also let a few tears slip in the middle of my classes. When I walked into Art class I couldn't seem to hold it together and as I sat down I put my head down and cried a little. I could feel a couple of people's eyes on me and when the bell for lunch rang everyone stood up and left. I was one of the last to actually get up.<p>

Some were still finishing up their projects which made me tear up remembering when me and Carlos did that. I knew he wasn't really dead but I had to act it and the more I did the more I was believing it. This was a good and bad thing. Good because people would believe me. Bad because I was hurting myself as the day went on. Just as I was about to leave Mrs. Wainwright called me over.

"I'm so sorry for your lost. He seemed like he meant a lot to you." She told me. I wanted to smack her but I realized she didn't really know that much about us.

"He was the love of my life. I wanted to marry him. He had already been through so much in his life and all I wanted to do was shine some light into his world and just as I was doing that he was taken from me." I told had tears in her eyes before she gave me a hug. It was kind of awkward since she was shorter than me but it was still nice of her to do that.

"I have to go now." I told her before turning around.

"Do you know when the funeral will be?" She asked me.

"No but I'll have his aunt and uncle call you."

"Okay. Thank you Kendall and take care."

"I'll try."

I walked out of her class and headed to lunch. I wasn't planning on feeding today. I was just going to sit in the lunch room. As I turned to the main hallway I saw Carlos' aunt and uncle. They were returning Carlos' text books to the school.

"Hey Kendall." They both said to me.

"Hi." I said, barely audible.

"We have made the funeral arrangements for Carlos." His aunt told me.

"We arranged for an open casket so we could see him one last time." He told me.

My mouth gaped at his words. _Open Casket_. As in we will have to see him.

"I'm sorry if it will be too much for yo-"

"No, I'll be fine. We all need the proper closer and pay our respects." I told them.

"The funeral will be on Sunday." He told me.

"Okay and one of our teachers, Mrs. Wainwright, would like to come and pay her respects to Carlos."

"We'll go tell her."

I noticed that Carlos' aunt didn't really say anything. But she was nodding her head. I guess this was a little harder on her than anyone since she was the closest to Carlos. We parted ways and as I walked into the cafeteria it seemed like almost everyone was looking at me. I walked to the back of the cafeteria and put my head down. We had some serious planning to do since they wanted an open casket. I really needed to talk to the rest of the family on this. I felt someone rubbing my back and when I sat up I saw that a few girls were sitting around me.

"It'll be okay." One of them told me.

"He's in a better place." Another one said.

"Yeah, hell." That voice sounded familiar.

I looked up to see Wayne-Wayne walking past, laughing. I pushed past the girls and walked up to Wayne-Wayne and his little crew.

"Why don't you say that again to my face so I can beat the shit out of you." I said to his face.

I felt a few people touch me and I was about to start swinging before I realized that it was James and Logan as well as the girls that were trying to comfort me.

"Just leave it alone Kendall." James told me.

"Yeah he's not worth your time." Logan added.

I let them pull me away but I didn't stop glaring at Wayne-Wayne until he walked out of the cafeteria.

"We got it from here girls. He'll be fine with us." James said, dismissing them as he sat down with Logan.

"I want to go home." I told them.

"We can go after lunch is over." Logan said before we just sat there in silence.

"Get out of my head Logan." I told him sensing that he was reading my mind.

"What? I just want to know what's wrong." He explained.

"Just wait until I tell you."

"Fine."

We all sat in silence and waited for lunch to be over. When the bell finally rang we all got up and made our way to the exit.

"Now can you tell me?" Logan asked.

"Do you have to know everything all the time?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"I'll tell you when we get home." I told him.

The second we walked in the house I called for everyone to come into the living room. Everyone else had decided to not go to school. When I everyone got there I turned to my mom and asked "Where's Carlos?"

"He's in your room. I think he's still sleep." She told me.

"I'll be right back." I said before going off to my room.

When I opened the door I saw his head poking out from up under the blanket. I went over to him and kissed him on his head. After faking all day that he was dead I couldn't wait to do that. I made my way back into the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

"Now will you tell us?" Logan asked.

"Well today at school Mrs. Wainwright asked when Carlos' funeral was. I didn't know so I told her that I would talk to Carlos' aunt and uncle. When I was going to lunch I ran into them because they were returning his books. They told me that the funeral is on Sunday." I told them.

"But that's only a few days." My mom said.

"I know and that's not even the worst part. They want an open casket." When I said that everyone gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Camille asked.

"Well...vampires are paler and are able to lay perfectly still and appear to dead." Logan said.

"What are yo-"

"You have to change him Kendall." My mom said.

"I know you wanted to wait as long as possible but time is up. He has to be changed." She told me with a sympathetic look.

"But we can't bury him." Camille said.

"I know but we can get a hold of the hearse driver and somehow sneak Carlos out." Logan said.

"Maybe he can just climb out and sit low in the front seat on the way to the grave sight." Jo said.

"Yeah that can work." Dak told her as he pulled his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" Camille asked him.

"I'm getting the hearse driver and stuff." He said before stepping out of the room.

"I have to go get Katie from school." My mom told us before she was gone.

"How are you going to change him?" Camille wanted to know.

"Well I once read that it will be quicker when the heart is racing because the venom moves quicker." I told them.

"But when is a time that the heart is racing?" Jett asked.

"Sex." James told us.

"You would know that." Logan said to him.

"What?" James said with a smirk on his face.

"Horndog." Logan mumbled.

"So I change him after we have sex?" I asked, trying to get everything straight.

"You might want to do it during sex because afterwords the heart will be slowing down." James said.

"Got it." I told him before thinking of ways to bring this into action.

"How about we take him down to that lake so we can talk about random things while you get something romantic going." Camille said, refering the 'we' to her and Dak.

"But what can I do that's romantic?" I asked them.

"A bubble bath?" Jett suggested.

"With rose pedals." Jo added. They were the more romantic ones out of all of us.

"Sounds like a plan." I said just as Dak walked back into the room.

"Everything's all set. So what's up here." He said hanging up his phone.

"Come on. I'll tell you on our way to get Carlos." Camille told him as they walked to my room.

"Kendall hide or something so he won't think somethings up." She told me.

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

I was out with Camille and Dak for most of the day. Well, since I woke up. I knew that knew that I was getting tired of being in the house so that was nice of them. They took me down to the lake that I saw from Kendall's window. It was even prettier up close. We talked about a lot of different things. They had asked me how I felt about all of this happening and I told them the same thing I told Kendall. That I know I'm going to miss my family and they're going to miss me but it's a lifestyle that I've chosen. They seemed to like my answer since they didn't really ask me about anything on that subject. Instead we just talked about favorite shows on Tv and stuff. It was getting pretty dark before we went back in because Dak had told me that the lake was prettier at night. He was right.

When I walked into Kendall's room I thought he would be there but he wasn't. I was about to walk back out of the room when I noticed a glow coming from the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom and was stunned by the sight of Kendall in the large jacuzzi tub that took up the whole wall. Along each wall surrounding the tub was a full mirror. I didn't have to look into them to know that I was blushing hard. I looked at the red candles that surrounded the tub, making the room smell like strawberries. My eyes drifted into the tub as I took a step closer and noticed a mixture of bubbles and red rose pedals.

"Well, are you going to join me or are you just going to look?" Kendall asked me. I smiled before taking off my clothes. I could feel his stare on me the whole time.

I slid into the warm water without taking my eyes off of him. I moved closer to him and gave him a small kiss.

"What's all of this for?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to do something romantic." He said as he took a rose petal and stuck it on my nose.

I let out a small laugh and did the same to him. He laughed and brought our noses together. The rose petals stuck to each other before dropping back into the tub.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

"I love you more." He said giving me a kiss.

"You are so cheesy." I told him.

"Hey I practically invented that." He said, laughing, before we went silent and just enjoyed each others company.

I looked into the mirror and an idea sparked into my head.

"Kendall can I do your hair." I asked him.

"Do my hair?" He questioned.

"Yes. I just want to see what it looks like slicked back." I explained.

"What are you going to use?"

"Nothing just the water. I just want to see what it looks like."

"Sure." He said sliding closer to me.

I cupped some of the water in my hands and put it into his hair while threading my fingers through it to get it to stay back. I took some of the bubbles to help it stay back. He was smiling at me the whole time. I finished it off with a rose petal on the side.

"Done." I told him. He looked in the mirror and started laughing.

"You look sexy." I told him with a smile.

I felt blush come to my face when he winked at me. I leaned forward and connected our lips. When he leaned back I straddled him before kissing with more intensity. I let out a moan when I felt him grab my ass he took the opprotunity to search my sensitive spots with his tongue. I grounded my hips down, rubbing our erections together for much needed friction.

"Fuck." He moaned in between our kiss.

I felt two of his fingers slip into me as he moved to kiss along my jawline. When he pressed against my prostate I almost came with the surge of pleasure.

"Kendall please." I moaned, leaning against his shoulder.

He raised my hips before slowly entering me. It felt so good to have him in me again. He kissed my shoulder as I got use to the intrusion. I really just wanted him to move but I knew it would feel better if I was more relaxed.

"Ride me when your ready." He whispered to me.

I moved my hips a little and when I didn't feel anything but pleasure I began to move faster. I felt him rub against my prostate as I rocked my hips. He grabbed my hips and began to thrust up a little.

"Papi." I moaned when he moved my hips over a little and hit my prostate dead on.

I ran my fingers through his slicked back hair as he took more control. He flipped us so that he was above me before he continued to pound into me with a little of his vampire speed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as he pounded against my prostate I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Kendall I'm close." I told him.

"Me too."

I felt him start to kiss along my jaw down to my neck as he stroked me in time with his thrusts. As I tipped over the edge I felt him cum in me as I felt his teeth sink into my neck...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHH! It finally happened! The moment we all have been waiting for! Feel free to cuss me out in a review for being a bitch and stopping here but come on it's like the perfect cliffhanger. Tell me what you first thought when Carlos aunt and uncle wanted an open casket. Also I kinda just realized this but I think this is the first time Jett has actually talked. I might be wrong though. I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I put it on here. Well that's good because this has to be my favorite chapter of this story now. The best part was that this came out of nowhere. I was gonna update the story with the funeral scene but then I realized that Carlos can't just learn the basics of a vampire out of nowhere. I also wanted to add the part of what happened after Kendall bit him because I just felt bad for ending the last chapter there. Just because no one really cussed me out about that. This literally took me all weekend but it was worth it. I hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

I couldn't believe I actually did that. I can't believe that I changed Carlos. I know it was something that had to be done but it's just I haven't done it in a long time and tasting human blood was something unique but actually stopping is something even more unique. Most vampires couldn't do what I did a few hours ago. I was sitting on the bed next to him. My hair was still wet and slicked back. I decided to keep it that way for now since he loved it so much. I watched over his body as I remembered what happened a few hours ago.

~Flashback~

I sunk my teeth into his neck as I held him in my arms. As I felt his blood rush over my tongue I experienced a high that could only be reached by the taste of human blood. I felt something that I haven't in a very long time. He tasted just like I imagined, sweet and delicious. I heard him gasp and I remembered that I had to stop.

Everything in my body telling me not to and just enjoy it. I knew this was nothing but my vampire instincts. They had been fighting me ever since Carlos stepped into the tub. If I fought them this long then I was going to fight them more then ever as I tried to release him. My body was trembling as I pulled away from his neck. There was blood running from his neck, down his back and into the water.

The water was fairly pink and as I pulled Carlos back to look at his face I saw his eyes began to change from brown to red. The red slowly consumed the brown like when a sun rises along a beach before his eyes closed and he fell slump into my arms. I cradled him as I pulled out of him and began to cleaned him up. I was slightly happy that he had passed out but I knew that still didn't stop the pain. It just didn't show on his face.

After cleaning him I leaned close to his chest and listened as his heart beat stayed rapid meaning that the process of him changing was happening. I looked up at myself in one of the mirrors and forced my eyes to go back to their golden irises and my fangs to retract. Having this much control was something I haven't had in a while. Too bad it goes away after a while. That's why most vampires feed on humans. To have control over their urges. I scooped him up in my arms before stepping out of the tub.

As I carried him out of the bathroom I realized that he still had blood dripping from him. We both were dripping wet but I didn't care as I stepped onto my white carpet and walked over to my bed. I laid him down on the sheets and pulled the blanket over him.

~Flashback End~

I had been sitting here looking at him this whole time. I was slightly taken off guard when the sun rose. I noticed the way his skin grew lighter and lighter. When the sun reached a certain point it shone on him and his skin sparkled like diamonds. I smiled at him before I finally got up to put on some clothes. I think my mom was coming to check on us and how things were going. I put on some sweatpants and a v-neck t-shirt before I went to clean up the bathroom.

When I was finished I checked up on Carlos and he seemed to be breathing normally. I was starting to get a little excited when I saw his skin shine really bright, meaning that his indestructible body was completing and he should be awake at any moment.

"Is it finished?" Camille said, poking her head in. Good thing I put him up under the blankets because if not she would've seen him naked.

"Almost." Logan said walking in behind her.

"Kendall you look like a child on Christmas day." James told me.

"I'm just happy because this is the start of forever." I told him.

"Aww." My mom said.

By now everyone was in the room waiting for Carlos to wake up. At around 8am he started to move and I may have let out a not so manly squeal. When his eyes opened I gasped loudly as he sat up, his skin no longer sparkling as much. He's officially a vampire. When he looked at me I couldn't help myself as I pulled him in for a tight hug, tighter than usual but not tight enough to kill him.

"Welcome to the beginning of forever." I told him. His red eyes looked deeply into my gold ones before he pulled me in for a kiss. When we pulled apart Carlos looked over to the rest of the family with a smile.

"Congratulations." Dak said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, glad to have you apart of this family." Camille said before everyone else congratulated him.

Everyone left so I could get Carlos dressed and ready for the training to begin. I looked at him and he could not stop smiling as he looked over his body. His skin was paler than it normally was but he was still beautiful. He looked at his arms and gently ran his fingers over them.

"My cuts are gone." He told me.

"I know. I watched them disappear." I told him. He lifted up the blanket and was staring down. I quirked an eyebrow before he brought the blanket back down.

"I was just checking to make sure all of the cuts were gone." He said, smiling at me.

"Well as much as I like looking at your naked body we have to get you dressed." I said to him before getting out some underwear and sweats for him.

He took them and put them on before going into the bathroom. When I walked in he was looking at himself in the mirror. I chuckled as I watched him lift up his shirt to look at his skin. He moved his hips back and forth when he noticed it sparkled a little.

"Why do I sparkle?" He asked me.

"It's a newborn thing. Don't worry it goes away after a while." I told him. He moved closer to the mirror and stared at his eyes.

"How long will my eyes be red?"

"It depends on what you feed on. If you feed on animals then your eyes will eventually be like mine. But if you feed on humans then your eyes will be like, well, like that." I said to him.

"What if I like feed on plants or something. Will they be green?" I smiled at him sounding all childish.

"No, you'll die." I told him. His eyes widened in the mirror as he looked at me.

"Plants don't have blood." I explained, smiling.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, turning around to face me.

"So what do you want to feed on? Humans or Animals?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't like hurting animals but I don't want to hurt a human...so I'll feed on animals. Not to mention my eyes are kinda scary." He said. I couldn't stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you surprised me with this." He said into my chest before looking up at me.

"I wouldn't be able to do it if you knew what was coming." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't feel right if you had a scared look on your face. I never want to scare you even though I'm a monster."

"Now we're both monsters, together. Forever." He said, leaning up to kiss me.

"Forever." I said, connecting his lips.

"But you're not as scary as me." I said when we broke apart.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked me as we exited the bathroom.

"Calm down. We'll see how things go when your training is done." I told him as we made our way to the living room.

"Training?"

"Yeah. You can't go out like this without training. You'll die." I told him.

"Okay so despite me being indestructible I can die?"

"Yeah because you can easily die if you don't feed enough. You get weak and can be killed by anyone. You can also die if you mess with the wrong vampire. That's why we are going to give you exclusive training that no one else can get."

"And who is going to do that?" He asked me as we entered the living room.

"Us." Dak said gesturing to the everyone standing behind him.

I got everyone to help Carlos with his training. My mom will help him with his reflects since hers are the best. Katie will help him with smaller vampires since she is one. Camille and Jo will help him with fighting female vampires since they tend to be sneakier. Dak and Jett will help him fight against male vampires and overall help him be more brutal since Dak is more experienced in vampire tactics and Jett is more brutal. James and Logan will show him how to reflect other vampire's powers, something that no other vampire knows how to do except for us. The last person will be me since I'm the best hunter in the family.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Um...Not real-"

"Good because you kinda don't have a choice." Dak said.

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I was finally a vampire. I was so excited when I realized that he had bit me. Too bad it hurt like hell when it was happening though. No I think people in hell had it easy compared to that. It felt like every fiber of my body was being pulled apart, piece by piece. Before I was thrown into fire and having my already crisped body ran over by thousands of trucks and then submerged in acid. I would lie and say I'm over exaggerating but I'm not. It really hurt. And he says he would never hurt me, pshh bull shit. Of course I still love him though. I just wish it didn't hurt that much. I love how he is keeping his hair slicked back for me though. The first person training me was Mrs. Knight.

"Don't drop any of my dishes." She told me before she knocked one over.

I ran over and grabbed it before it hit the floor and put it on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I see your using some of your speed." She said smiling at me.

When I smiled back she ran over and knocked two more dishes over. Then three. Then four. Five. Six. I was up to my neck in dishes so I quickly ran over and dumped them on the counter. She continued to knock over more and I barely caught them. The last one I had to catch in my mouth.

"Ha!" I said to her when she ran out of dishes. I placed the plate I had in my mouth on top of one that was in my hand.

"There's one more." She told me.

"No way I got them all." I told her.

She nodded her head to one of the plates I put on the island. It was sliding off and about to hit the floor. I panicked and but the other dishes on the floor and running to catch the falling one. I slid on the floor only to be short a few inches. I gasped as the plate shattered on the floor.

"Crap." I said, dropping my head to the floor. I heard people start to clap and cheer for me as Mrs. Knight walked over to me.

"That was really good." She told me as she helped me up.

"No it wasn't I missed one." I told her.

"Hey you did better than them." She said, gesturing behind me at the kitchen door. I turned to see everyone else standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, your the first to only drop one plate." Kendall told me.

"Hey I was close." Logan said.

"By like three." Dak said.

"At least I didn't miss half of them." He said, gesturing towards Jett.

"It was hard." Jett said in his defense.

"You seem to have your reflexes down packed so it's time to deal with me." Katie said grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Training room." She said as she lead me down some more steps that I didn't even know where there. When we entered the room the door closed behind us and we were in darkness before the room lit up to an outside scenery.

"This is the training room. Where we practice all of our skills." She told me.

"So why wasn't the reflex test in here?" I asked her.

"Because that's not something taught, either you have it or you don't. What you did in the kitchen was just a warm up." She told me before the scene changed and we were in a different type of forest that seemed to be surrounded by mist.

"Quick question before we do whatever we're gonna do." I said.

"Shoot."

"Can we run into the walls?" I asked her.

"No, in this room the scenery is forever. So if I run all the way down there until you can't see me anymore I will still be in the room, you would just have to find me." She told me.

"Is that what we're doing here?" I questioned.

"Pssh. No, I'm going to teach you how to fight against smaller vampires like me." She said.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said before she came running at me. She hit me in my stomach and grabbed my arm, bringing it behind my back and dropping me down to my knees.

"This is one of the many kill positions." She said, with her hands rested on my head.

"All I have to do is snap your neck and rip your head off." She added.

"Katie! You were suppose to show him the kill positions. Not use them on him." I heard Mrs. Knight say.

"Sorry mom." She said, letting me go.

"Oh everyone can see you but you can't see them." She told me.

I nodded my head before she said "Okay, you've seen the classic kill move but we also have different ones, some complex while others are fairly easy." I heard a loud buzzer go off before a man came out.

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"He's a guy who I'm going to show the kill moves on. But he doesn't die because he isn't real."

"He isn't." I said walking up to him. He must be a hologram. I reached out to him and expected my hand to go through him but when it didn't he looked at me. I let out a yelp and ran, hiding behind a tree.

"You said he wasn't real!" I yelled out to Katie when I heard her laughing.

"Yeah but I didn't say he was a hologram." She said as she slowed her laughing.

"That's not cool." I said, looking from behind the tree at the man. He stood there smiling at me. Weirdo.

"That tree isn't real either but you're still touching it right?" She asked me.

"Oh...well, the tree isn't looking at me." I told her.

"It can." She said, pointing to the tree. I looked up to see two big eyes staring down at me.

I screamed before hearing Mrs. Knight say "Katie this room is suppose to be realistic."

"Yeah so stop scaring him with this." I heard Kendall say before the eyes on the tree disappeared.

"Okay, Okay. Come on over here Carlos." Katie said, gesturing for me to come back over to her.

"He's so, realistic." I said, staring at him.

"Carlos focus." She said getting my attention.

"Okay." I said, stepping back from him.

"Kendall you got the controls?" Katie asked?

"Yeah." He said, before the guy moved. He walked around me before he stood in front of me.

"Well hello there sexy pants." The guy said in a country accent.

"Ow! Mom!" He said sounding like Kendall.

"Okay sorry I'll focus on the training just don't hit me." Kendall said. I chuckled before turning my attention back to Katie and the guy being controlled by Kendall.

"Now your main goal is to either get them by their neck or their head. If you're going against a professional then that'll never happen unless you're quick enough. If all ounce fails then you can just bite them and rip their head off." She told me before showing me different positions.

Her and the guy went on two different sides before running towards each other. Katie ran up the side of the tree and tried to jump on the guy but he caught her and threw her. She tumbled before getting her balance and dashing towards him again.

"Is it on?" I heard Logan say.

"Oh okay, Carlos can you hear me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, well you see her technique?."

I nodded.

"That's how smaller vampires are. You'll rarely encounter them but when you do you need to be prepared. They use the environment to their advantage much more than anyone else. They also are really sneaky and use their height to their advantage." He told me as I watched Katie grab the guy and fling him to a tree only for him to grab onto it and start to climb up it. She followed him before jumping to another tree. I ran closer to get a better view.

They both jumped towards each other and collided in the middle before dropping and slamming on the ground. When the dust cleared they were still going at it. Him swinging at her as she ducked and dodged him before going in between his legs and coming up on his back to having her hands around his neck.

"Ha!." She said.

"At this point I would snap his ne-"

The guy didn't let her finish. It was obvious Kendall was pissed because he threw her to a tree. I thought she would grab onto it but instead she broke through it.

"Kendall!" I heard Mrs. Knight.

"She'll be fine." I heard him say.

"Now she's pissed." Logan commented.

She was really pissed. She picked up the tree and tried to slam the guy with it multiple times, only for him to jump on it and start to run towards her. She dropped the tree and climbed on it, running towards him. He tried to swing at her but she slid in between his legs, using her small frame to her advantage, and climbed onto his back where she snapped his neck and he shattered like glass.

"Shit!" I heard Kendall say.

"Why did you do that?" Katie said angrily, brushing her hair out of her face and looking up.

"I was trying to get you to use your instincts for real. The first time you were just showing him. I wanted to really show him how smaller vamps like you really fight." Kendall explained.

"I hate you." Katie said, walking to me.

"Love you too baby sister." Kendall said.

"You ready for your turn?" She asked me. My eyes widened in shock. I thought I was here to just watch.

"No this is your training. So train." I heard Logan tell me.

"You know Logan that mind reading thing is starting to piss me off, just saying." I told him.

"I know." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You can do it Carlos!" I heard Kendall say. I followed Katie to the middle as the broken tree vanished.

"Go!" Logan yelled. Katie came running towards me and I ran from her.

"Why are you running away?" Logan asked.

"I got this." I told him.

I turned around to see Katie chasing me. I hid behind a tree, knowing she saw me before quickly digging my nails into the tree and flipping myself upside down. When she came up behind the tree she looked confused, expecting to see me there. She screamed when I dropped down on top of her with my arms on both sides of her head.

"Nice!" Logan complimented.

"Go again and this time Katie give him your all." I heard him say. I was a little scared but then I shook it off. There was no time for me to be scared anymore I'm a indestructible monster. I need to show it.

"But you're forgetting the fact that she can kil-" Logan started but I heard him start to mumble with Kendall saying "Shh you'll break his confidence." over him. I ignored them and made my way back to the middle to see Katie standing there.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, nonchalantly.

"Go!" She said before running to me.

I just stood there, waiting for the right time. When she jumped for me I grabbed her and threw her over my head. I turned around to see her sliding on the ground before coming to a stop and looking at me with a smirk. I smiled back before she dashed towards me. I stepped behind a tree.

I completely circled it this time instead of standing behind it. She looked around for me and screamed when I reached for her head. I wasn't expecting her to grab my hands and swing me around, slamming me into the tree. It hurt for a second as I looked at her from the ground. She smirked before climbing up the tree. I rolled away from the tree before standing up and running up it.

I stopped at a semi-high branch and looked around for her. She seemed to come from nowhere, falling from above me. When she landed on my shoulders I quickly jumped from the tree. As we began to free fall she kept trying to get a hold of me. A split second before we hit the ground I flipped us and she hit the ground first with my hands around her head. She grumbled in annoyance while slamming her fist on the ground.

"You suck!" She yelled at me.

"And you just lost." I told her before I stood up. I went to help her but she just rolled away and stood up on her own.

"She's a sore loser." I heard Kendall say.

"Shut up. He's ready for you guys." Katie said before the scenery cut off to the empty white room. As Katie walked out Jo and Camille walked in.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked them.

"We're here to help you fight female vampires." They told me.

"But why two of you?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't know some skills that I do and vise versa." Camille said.

"You ready?" Jo asked before the scenery changed.

"Wait, isn't this-"

"Yes this is the cliff behind the school." Camille said.

"So if I go down there will I see the house?" I asked them.

"No, the scenery is just for this spot." She told me.

"Oh." I said before getting in position.

Camille stood in between me and Jo and said "She's going to show you some of the new things before I show you the old styles. Younger female vampires are a little more feisty and are harder to kill. Older female vampires are also feisty but are creative in their killings."

I nodded my head before Camille moved out of the way as Jo wrapped her hair in a bun. Me and Jo both nodded before dashing towards each other. She caught me off guard when she turned and ran behind a tree. I wasn't falling for that. I did the same to Katie. I looked up when I heard a branch crack. Jo was jumping from branch to branch. I ran to a tree that she had yet to get to and climbed it. When I reached her level she smiled and jumped for me. I ducked but she grabbed me by my neck and threw me. I flew and caught onto a tree I was passing so I wouldn't hit the ground. When I looked up I didn't see her anymore.

"Younger females like to play with their pray before killing them." I heard Camille say from the ground.

I had the perfect thing for her. I jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground hard. I think I had scared Camille because she turned around fast.

"What are you doing?" She asked me when I started running in the opposite direction of Jo.

"I got this." I told her, looking back to see Jo was running after me. this was going to work flawlessly.

I ran to the ledge and waited for her. I saw her jumping from tree to tree before she was gone. I heard her let out a breath from behind a tree. I turn around to the sound to see her jumping down to me getting ready to kick me. I stepped to the side a little and grabbed her leg, swinging her around and slamming her into a tree. She looked at me shocked, her hair no longer in a bun. She seemed to get madder as she ran towards me. I swung at her but she ducked and clipped me up. Instead of standing up I rolled off the cliff and waited for her to look over.

"Carlos!" She said coming to the edge.

When she peaked her head over I sprung up and had my hands around her neck. She quickly grabbed my hands and flung me. I slid on the ground before dashing back to her, tackling her into a tree. We broke through it and she tried get her hands on my neck but I broke her grasp. I looked at her as I held her wrists.

"Clever." She said, moving her hair out of her face.

"But not clever enough." She added before kicking me in my stomach, causing me to fly back. It really hurt but I stood.

"Aww did I hurt you." She said with a smile.

I smiled before saying "You're not going to win this."

"Looks like I am."

With that I ran towards her and I figured I was small enough so I slid in between her legs and that caught her off guard as I kicked her in the leg, bringing her down to her knees. I climbed on her back and placed my hands around her neck. She sighed in defeat as I stood up.

"That was awesome!'' I heard Kendall say. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I was getting better.

"You need to work with Katie more." Camille told Jo.

"I wasn't expecting him to do that. I didn't think he was small enough." Jo said.

"You have to expect everything." I heard Logan say.

"Shut up." She said as she sat up against the tree.

"Lets see how you do Camille." She said with a smirk.

Camille and I walked to opposite sides, the same way I was with Jo before we started. I ran towards her but she didn't move which puzzled me but I still continued to run. I tried to tackle her but she just grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back. I rolled back before looking at her. I then tried to swing at her but she ducked. Swing after swing was dodged before she caught my hand and twisted it around and back handed me.

I gave her a shocked look before breaking her grasp on my wrist and kicking her off the cliff. She wasn't expecting that but she didn't let it stop her. She stopped herself before she could go completely off the cliff and climbed back up. I smiled at her before running through the forest with her behind me. I grabbed a hold of a branch at my eye level and flung myself up and around. I was expecting myself to now be behind her but when I landed back on the ground I didn't see her.

I felt her fingers touch my head and I elbowed her in her stomach and when she leaned over I reached for her head. She swept me up with her leg and made me fall. She climbed on top of me and grabbed me by my shirt. She lifted me and I thought she was being nice but then I realized that wasn't the case when a smirk appeared on her face. I tried to pry her fingers away from my shirt but she threw me. I think I broke through about three trees before I came to a stop. I stood up and ignored the small pain I had from that as I picked up one of the trees. It was surprisingly light being that it was a huge oak tree.

When I saw her running towards me I swung the tree her way. I wasn't expecting her to flip over it so I swung it back. This time she grabbed it and tried to fling me with it. Instead of having a tug of war with her I pushed the tree towards her trying to make her fall. I was caught off guard when she pushed it back, smacking me in the face with it.

"OW!" I screamed clutching my face because it really hurt.

When I looked up I saw her running along the tree. My face didn't hurt anymore but I was trying to think of my next move. When she got close enough I grabbed her foot and clipped her up. I knew she was going to catch her balance after that so I stayed close behind her. When she caught her balance on the ground I pounced on her back and wrapped my legs around her waist. She tried to throw me off but I pulled her hair back, tucking it under my arm and placed my hands on both sides of her head.

"Yeah!" I yelled in victory as I let her go. When she turned around I expected her to be a little upset since I did pull her hair but instead she had a huge smile on her face.

"You really did good. I was giving it my all too." She told me.

"He's a quick thinker." Jo said, walking over.

"Thank you." I said to her as the room changed back to the empty white room. When they walked out Dak and Jett walked in.

"You're doing really well." Dak told me.

"Thank you. It's getting harder and harder so I expect that this won't be any easier." I told them.

"Male vampires are the most threatening and harder to kill." He told me.

"So who am I fighting?" I asked him.

"Not me." He said.

"Wait. Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I'm just going to tell you a few things. Jett here is experienced in old fighting skill and new fighting skills so he'll be enough." Dak told me.

"Oh okay...I guess." I said.

"Come over here." He told me.

We both stood in front of each other before he told me to swing at him. I did and he caught it.

"The thing about fighting male vampires is that they will find your weak spot and work at it until they wear you down. Then they go in for the kill." He said.

"Now I want you to give me all of your moves and I'll block them. When we stop I'll let you know your weak spots so you can protect them." He instructed.

I nodded my head before I looked over at Jett. He had his back turned so he wouldn't see my weaker spots. Dak nodded his head before I started to swing. I swung with my all multiple times and he would block them. Some coming close to actually hitting him. When we stopped he was smiling at me.

"You don't have a lot of weak spots that are out there but a highly experienced vampire will still be able to see them." He told me.

"There are two big ones that I noticed though."

"Here." He said, tapping my right side. I knew that had to be one because I'm left handed and covered my left side more than my right.

"And here." He said, tapping my left thigh.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yeah." He said.

"Just try to watch out for those spots and you'll be fine." He told me before the scenery turned into the one I used with Katie.

"Don't hold back." Jett told me as we went to separate sides of the forest.

"I won't." I told him.

"Neither will I." He said before Dak told us to start.

I ran towards him and he ran towards me. I cut halfway and ran through the forest trying to find a good tree to catch him with. I looked behind me to see that he was hot on my trail. I turned left and kept running and tried to lose him. I suddenly had the wind knocked out of me as I hit the ground. I looked up and realized that he had clipped me up and slammed me to the ground. He grabbed me and threw me through a tree. He was being way more brutal than everyone else. I guess this is how male vampires are. I grabbed a tree and swung it in his direction only for him to just smash through it. I looked at him, shocked . That was the first time someone had done that. I threw the last piece I had at him before going to climb up a tree. I needed to create time to think of something.

As I began to climb the tree I felt him grab my ankle and slamming me back down to the ground, knocking the air out of me again. He swung at my face but missed when I moved over a little. He hit the ground but it didn't seem to phase him as he swung again. I rolled from up under him and ran as fast as I could. He was starting to really scare me. I saw him running parallel to me through the trees. I saw a part where there was a tree tipped over. I kept running straight and slowed down a little so that he was a little ahead.

When he jumped over the tree I ran along it before I jumped from it and landed on his back. I almost had my hands around his head before he flipped, slamming us into a tree. I took all of the pressure as I slid down it upside down. I looked up at him before he grabbed my leg and threw me back. I felt myself crash through the tree that was tipped over. I looked up from the ground to see him walking back over.

"I don't have time for your childish tactics. Either you put your all into this or I just end it. I could've easily taken you out multiple times." He said to me.

"I'm trying." I told him.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" He yelled at me.

I was wracking my brain for different ways to take him out but it seemed like he had an answer for them all. I guess I could just take him on head to head. I stood up and dusted off my clothes and walked towards him.

"This is more like it. No more running around, playing tag." He said as I got closer to him.

He swung but I blocked it and hit him in the face. Him talking was really pissing me off on top of the fact that he had slammed me through all of these trees. I swung again but he caught it. I quickly kicked him in the stomach before hitting him again in the face. I was about to put my hands on his head and win but he smacked my hands away and hit me in my stomach.

"Found your weak spot." He said, smirking at me.

When he swung again I blocked it and swung at him. He ducked and hit me in my right side. I clutched it and he smiled before hitting me in my face. I tried to catch myself but he was hitting me everywhere. Ever since he hit my weak spot he was one step ahead of me. I finally caught his fist before it hit my face again. I noticed one spot that he never seamed to be covering. Under hit arm on his right side. I hit him there and that got him to take a step back.

"You found it. Took you long enough." He told me.

Now he's being a jerk. I swung there again but he blocked it and hit me in my thigh. My other weak spot Dak told me about. I gasped when he smirked and raised his eyebrows. I knew he had found it. I looked at him and he uppercut me making me to fall to the ground on my back.

"You are just getting so surprised. It seems to be throwing you off." He said in a cocky tone as he stood over leg was in the perfect spot to kick him in the nuts. If I had to play dirty to win then so be it. I kicked my leg up only for him to grab it.

"You tried to kick me in the nuts." He said, shocked. I used my other leg to kick him in the stomach so he would let go of my other one.

When I stood he ran back over to me and pushed me down. I swept him up and when he landed on his back I climbed on him and started to swing at his face. He blocked most of them before flipping us so that he was on top of me. I was blocking most of them but my hands were beginning to hurt a lot. His last swing I grabbed his arm and twisted it back while grabbing the other one. I rolled us over so that I was back on top before I stood up, still holding his wrists as I slung him through a tree with all my might.

He stopped after going through more trees than I expected. I need to end this now or else I was going to lose. He was a lot stronger than the girls were. I watched him get up from the tree that he went through halfway. I put up my guard and got ready for him to run and hit me. He grabbed the tree he was in and broke it in half before swinging it my way. The tree hit me with more force than I thought it would and I flew, crashing through six or seven trees. I let a few tears slip as I lifted up my shirt to see my skin cracked.

"Dak stop him! Carlos is really hurt!" I heard Kendall scream.

Jett came running towards me and I glared at him. He was being brutal and for a second I glared at him like he was trying to actually kill me. I imagined the worst pain to happen to him like all the pain I had ever experienced in my life being all collected and brought onto him at once. More like he was being burned by a thousand suns.

When I did that he screamed to the top of his lungs and dropped to the ground. The scenery changed back to an empty white room. Dak was running over to help Jett up and I sat there in shock. What did I just do? A second later Kendall and everyone came running in. Kendall picked me up and looked at my skin under my shirt while everyone else looked at Jett. He seemed to be fine as everyone helped him stand.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked me.

"I-I don't know. I thought that he was really trying to kill me so I-I thought of the worst thing to happen to him and then that happened." I explained.

"Um..guys!" Katie said through the intercom. I realized that she was the only one not in the room. You could hear buzzers and alarms going off behind her voice.

"Come on." James said before we made our way to the control room. Kendall picked me up and carried me there.

When we got there Katie was trying to get the sounds to stop. Logan walked in and hit a few buttons before they stopped.

"The machine has detected that there was a usage of powers inside. Now if I play back to the time that Carlos did that thing and used the machine to scan that moment then I can use it to determine what exactly happened." Logan told us.

"Well play it back." Camille said.

We all watched as Logan pressed some things and then when we all looked through the window we saw me and Jett fighting. Before I threw him through the trees. After he grabbed the tree and hit me with it Logan started analyzing the scene.

"There!" Logan said when I had lifted my shirt and saw my skin cracked.

"That's when he did it." James said.

We all watched as Jett came running to me before falling to the ground. When I looked at my eyes they were fully black and I looked really scary. Logan was typing like crazy before the machine got rid of the scene and something popped up on the screen.

"Illusion of pain." Everyone read out.

"That's what Carlos did to Jett. He felt threatened and his powers emerged." Logan said.

"My baby has powers." Kendall said before kissing me.

"Congratulations." Everyone told me once Kendall stopped kissing me.

"Thank you." I said as Kendall put me down before turning to Jett.

"Sorry for doing that to you." I said to him.

"It's all good. I'm sorry for going overboard and really hurting you." He said, lifting my shirt to show my skin that was still cracked.

"He'll be fine." Logan said.

"Yeah, he just needs to get some blood in him and he'll heal right up." Kendall said.

"After his training." Mrs. Knight said.

"Since he has found this new power he has to work with Logan and James to help him control it." She explained.

"I'll help." Jett offered.

"No I already hurt you." I said.

"It's fine and I already know how it feels so it won't be as bad." He told me before me, him, Logan, and James made our way back to the training room.

We all stood in a circle in the white room before Logan said "What were you thinking about when you first did it?"

"Well besides the fact that I thought that he was really going to kill me. I thought about the worst pain imaginable and all the pain I had been through in my life." I told them.

"Do it now." James told me.

I looked at Jett and he nodded his head for me to go before I started to think about it. A second later Jett dropped to the ground screaming.

"Whoa!" James said.

"Okay so one way to know when you're about to do it is that your eyes turn completely black." Logan told me.

"That hurt like hell. Do you know if you have any other powers?" Jett asked me after he got back up. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Okay Jett you can leave. Now we have to get you to focus on blocking anyone else's powers." Logan instructed. Once Jett was gone we all sat down in a circle

"Okay now you remember when we caught you trying to touch Kendall's fangs?" James asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you remember when Kendall wouldn't let me into his head." James asked.

"Yeah. He seemed really focused on not letting you in." I said.

"Right. That's what we are here for. We need you to be able to focus and not let us in your head. Humans wouldn't be able to do this if they tried because they're brain isn't capable of that much focus. You can't hold us out all of the time but you can if you try hard enough." Logan explained.

"Okay I'm going to try and read your memories and I want you to push me out." James told me.

I was focusing and it felt like something was coursing through my head. I focused on that and told it to leave.

"Good." James told me.

"I did it?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said, smiling at me.

"That was easy." I told them.

"It was but some people's powers are harder to find." Logan told me.

"Let's try Logan's." James said.

I refocused again and I felt something quick coursing through my head. It took me a while to even focus on where it was exactly. When I found it I couldn't get it to leave. I told it to go but it just kept moving. I finally got it to leave when I focused every fiber of my being on it.

"That was good." Logan said.

"That was hard." I told him.

"It can be but with more practice it gets easier." He said before Kendall entered.

"Finally it's my turn to teach him something." Kendall said, smiling at me.

James and Logan got up and left as Kendall came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"So what are you going to teach me?" I asked him.

"The art of hunting." He said, smiling.

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it is." He said before we stepped apart as the scenery changed to the lake in the back of the house.

"This scenery is just for us." He said, smiling.

"And that deer drinking from the lake is your pray." He told me, pointing at it.

"So I just run over there and get it?" I asked.

"It's not that simple."

"I run after them and they run away until I catch them." I told him.

"Show me." He said, smirking.

I ran over to the deer and as expected it ran from me. I chased it through a bush and we went through a couple of trees before I got close enough to tackle it.

"At this point if it was real then your vampire instincts would take over when you felt it's pulse." Kendall said before the deer disappeared.

"That was easy." I told him.

"It's one of the easiest things we do but it's essential and some times the pray isn't this easy to catch. We can practice more later on when we actually go hunting." He told me before the scenery changed back to the empty room.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Now is the real test of everything together." He told me before walking out.

I looked around as the scenery changed to the forest I had with Camille and Jo. A second later I heard a few buzzer sounds go off and I was expecting to see that guy who Kendall controlled to come out but instead a family came out. There was a father, mother, two teenagers and two children.

"These people are being controlled by Jett, Jo, Camille, Dak, Katie, and Logan." I heard Kendall tell me.

As he introduced them they all waved. Camille and Dak were the mother and father. Jett and Jo were the two teenagers while Katie and Logan were the smaller children. I smiled at them before a question popped into my head.

"Can I kill them?" I asked Kendall.

"In the vampire world show no mercy." He told me.

"Can they kill me?" I asked him.

"...Yeah but we wouldn't let that happen."

"Is this like a huge video game to you guys?" I asked them.

"Yeah. I mean doesn't the mom look cute?" Camille asked me making the mom spin around.

"I wonder how she'll look with her pixels shattered?" I asked her.

"Ooooooh." Everyone said.

"Alright Carlos we'll see how that goes." Camille said before we all moved to the starting point.

I could see the deer from a distance and we all crouched down to get into the ready position. When the buzzard sounded we began running. I saw that the smaller kids were already in the trees running across branches. I wanted to focus on them since I would eventually lose them if I didn't get rid of them now. I made my way up there and ran along the branches like them. I noticed the way they worked in sync. I knew the perfect way to get them. They would jump outwards then inwards constantly. As I got closer to them on their jump inward I grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. Their pixels crumbled and fell from the sky.

"Oh my god!" I heard Logan say in disbelief.

"I didn't even see him!" I heard Katie say.

I continued to run along the trees and I noticed that we were coming up on the cliff. We were going to have to jump across. I had the better advantage because I could see them and I doubt they could see me.

"You should've read his mind." I heard Katie tell Logan.

"I couldn't he was too focused. All I heard was gotta kill them and the first person vision doesn't work if I can't get a focus on them." Logan told her.

When it was time to jump I did. I looked down to see everyone else doing the same. Okay so I have four more to get. As I landed on the tree branch on the other side of the river I saw the teenager being controlled by Jett. I could get him but I had to be as brutal as he was to me. I timed my jump right and landed directly on top of him. We rolled and mid-roll I snapped his neck and he shattered into pixels.

"Fuck!" I heard Jett say before apologizing to Mrs. Knight for cursing.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Jo running past us. I ran parallel to her before closing in. I grabbed her by her hair and slung her to the closest tree. I dragged her by her hair, slowly wrapping it in my hand before snapping her neck.

"That was so harsh!" Jo said when her character shattered into pixels.

I saw the mother and father being controlled by Dak and Camille closing in on the deer. I was not going to lose to them. I ran as fast as I could and caught Camille's character by her dress and clipped her up. We both rolled and she almost had her hands around my neck but I stopped us and I was on top of her. I lunged forward, biting the character in the neck and felt her body turn into pixels into my hands.

"Carlos! I almost had you!" I heard Camille yell.

When I looked up I saw that Dak character was so close to the deer. I focused everything on him before thinking of the worst pain imaginable. It worked as the guy dropped to the ground and started screaming.

"What's going on he won't move!" I heard Dak yell as I approached the screaming character.

"He's using his powers." I heard Kendall say. You could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

I stepped on the guy's head and grabbed his arm. I pulled at his arm while pressing down on his head, snapping his neck.

"Can he do that!" I heard Dak say.

"Yeah. It let Logan read everyone's mind when he did it." Mrs. Knight said.

I made my way over to the deer and it began to run. I quickly swung around a tree and appeared in front of it before sinking my teeth into it. I was caught off guard when I heard a loud voice yell that I was a winner as the scenery disappeared. Everyone came running in and hugging me.

"That was amazing." Kendall told me.

"Yeah, we are really proud of you Carlos." Mrs. Knight told me.

"You are now a full vampire." Jett told me as he and Jo gave me a hug.

"Glad that your trained and ready for anything." Dak said.

"I still want a rematch." Camille told me after our hug.

"Ready when you are." I told her before getting a hug from Katie.

"We still need to practice on you power reflecting." Logan told me as he and James gave me a hug.

"Good but right now can we go hunting because all this work has made me hungry." I told them.

"It will be my honor to hunt with you babe." Kendall told me as we left the training room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you guys loved this extremely long chapter I wrote. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! Which parts made you laugh. Which parts made you feel bad for him. (I have one) and, well, your favorite part obviously. Even if you never reviewed this story before and just read it please I am begging you to tell me what your favorite part was. This is my first time writing action for so long. Usually its something for a few lines. Not most of a chapter. Carlos' powers that I have on a sticky note on my computer is listed as this:**

**Carlos- Emotion Control/Illusion of Pain**

**You guys have experienced the Illusion of Pain but I haven't used the Emotion Control. I thought I should save that one for the funeral service. Well please review and tell me if his powers were a good choice. I got them because he has been through so much pain in his life as well as many emotions. Also don't forget to tell me your favorite part!**

**P.S. This was almost 10,000 words. That's how much I love you guys for reading :D**


	13. Chapter 12 & 13

**A/N: I am calling this chapter 12 & 13 because I'm getting confused by the reviews. LOL And because I combined two chapters for you guys. I'm sorry this didn't come sooner. I had MAJOR writers block when it came to this story. I also realized that I was failing about a week ago so I had to work my ass off to bring those grades up. Then I had to go to a celebration for my after school program. Finally, my dad pissed me off by saying some ignorant things that I won't repeat. Well enough of my life, you guys have been waiting two weeks for this. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I was just getting back from hunting with Kendall and he taught me how I can catch my prey off guard. That way I won't have to do much chasing if I was starving. But the chase makes it more fun. It's one of those 'you'd know what I'm talking about if you were one of us' type things. I was on my way to the training room to meet up with James and Logan so we could practice more on my power reflecting skills. When I walked in the room had a forest scenery. I walked around, looking for James and Logan. I turned around only to be ran into by someone.<p>

"Ow!" I heard what sounded like Logan. I looked up and I was right.

"Carlos! You couldn't say something!" Logan said, getting back up.

"Gotcha!" James said, tackling Logan out of nowhere.

"That's not fair!" Logan cried out.

"Yeah, I got in his way." I told James.

"So what. He was suppose to expect anything to happen and still not get caught." James said.

"You suck." Logan said as he got up.

"No, if I'm right last night, you sucked." James said before Logan hit him in his chest.

"Okay, um...are we going to start my training or what?" I asked them feeling a little awkward.

"Oh right." James said before the scenery changed.

"Hey!" Logan said, looking around.

"You guys don't need a scenery for this." Kendall said through the intercom.

"Jerk." They both said in unison.

We all sat down before we started training. I had been getting better at it and am now able to get them out of my head quicker. The thing we're working on today is not letting them in at all and being able to turn their power against them. The last part was going to be the hardest.

"Okay you remember how you would have to find us in your head?" Logan asked and I nodded.

"Well now you need to make it where we can't get in at all." James said.

"You ready?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I began to concentrate.

I could feel them in my head but they weren't getting anything. No memories or current thoughts for either of them. It seemed easy at first but the longer they stayed in the harder it was to keep the barriers up. That's when I realized that I knew how to push them out. But that would have me break down the barriers. Maybe I could do both.

As I focused on getting them out and holding up the barriers I felt something happen and suddenly I was somewhere else. I was in front of a panel of different emotions at the top it said Logan. I was in Logan's emotion panel. Has that ever been done? What if this is like a new power? I decided to press an emotion. Hmm... But which one? There were so many to choose from. Oooh rage...that sounds fun.

When I pressed it I sort of came back to my own mind. I looked at Logan and before I could say anything his eyes became fully black and his fangs came out before he surged forward and clutched the front of my shirt. It took everyone by surprise, including me. I stared at him with wide eyes before he seem to come back to reality.

"Oh my god Carlos I'm so sorry." He said as his fangs went back and his eyes went back to normal.

"I can believe that actually work!" I said as he got off of me.

"Guys this thing is going off up here." We heard Kendall say through the intercom. We all made our way to the room and when we got there they did the analyzing thing.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"It says what it did before. But it's not stopping. It says that powers were being used but it was obvious. It won't let me do anything to stop it." Logan said.

"Try looking at the list of powers." James said. When Logan did so all three of them gasped.

"Mind Reading, Memory Scanning, and Emotion Control." Logan read out loud.

They all looked towards me before turning back to the screen as Logan started typing stuff. A few seconds later it showed us in the room. We were just sitting there looking at each other before Logan jumped on me.

"Logan what happened?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I was just sitting there and I suddenly got this burst of rage." Logan said and I gasped myself.

"Sorry, I should've chose something different." I told him.

"How did you do it?" He asked me.

"I tried to push you guys out as I kept up the barriers of my mind and when I did I ended up in this room with your emotion panel. I pressed the rage one and that happened." I said, ending with pointing to the screen.

"Whoa." James said.

"That could come in good use but can you do it without them accessing your head?" Kendall asked me.

"I don't know but I could try." I told him.

They all nodded their heads, telling me to try it with one of them. I decided to do Kendall. I started focusing on him and his emotions before I saw the panel. I saw one that didn't really need a label since the button was a heart. I pressed it and returned to reality. I looked at Kendall and a few seconds later his eyes went fully black as he came to me before grabbing my face and connecting our lips in a very passionate kiss.

"I love you." He said when the kiss ended. I smirked at him when his eyes went back to noramal as they widened in shock.

"I love you too." I said before chuckling at the looks James and Logan were giving me.

"That is sort of awesome. You can kind of make people change their emotions and do whatever you say." James said.

"Yeah but you should work on how fast you can do it." Logan told me.

"All I'm asking is that you don't use it on me to get me to do whatever you want." Kendall said to me.

"Now why would I do that?" I said that to him even though I had a smirk on my face.

He chuckled as I did the same before he gave me another kiss. Afterwords me, Logan and James practiced some more before Kendall said it was time for our dinner date. He told me that after our date it would be time to tell my aunt and uncle that I loved them. I wasn't ready to but I knew I didn't have a choice.

We raced to the forest with him winning like he always did. But the fun part about it was he didn't know where I was so it would be the perfect time to try my powers on him again. I focused on him and a second later I was looking at his control panel. I was suddenly forced out and pushed back into reality.

"Don't even think about it." He said to me.

"Shit." I said coming out from behind the tree I was spying on him from.

"You know I felt it when you did that right?" He told me.

"You don't say." I said, sarcastically.

"So what would you like to eat?" He asked me.

"Hmm? We had a deer for lunch..." I said, thinking about what we could eat.

"Want to go look for a bear?" He asked me.

"I've never had a bear." I told him.

"I know because they are hard to catch and most of them fight back but tonight we are going to get one. They are way better than deer, that's why some black bears are going extinct." He informed me.

"You're kidding." I said in disbelief.

"Only slightly." He said before we started walking.

After coming across multiple deer I was getting really hungry and it was starting to get out of control. I was about to say something but Kendall stopped me.

"I know." He told me.

"Huh?" I said. Since when did he get mind reading abilities.

"I know you're hungry because I am too."

"How did you know I was hungry?" I asked him.

"Because I heard your stomach." He said, poking it.

"I think we'd find one better if we ran." I told him.

"Okay, don't go too far though. I don't want to have to go looking for you."

"You say that like I'm a child."

"You're a newborn, you're sort of like a child."

"Then that makes you a pedophile, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"I guess it does." He said with a smirk before he slapped me on my ass and ran away. I would chase after him but I know I wouldn't be able to catch up to him and I was really hungry. I began to run in a different direction looking for a bear. I was about to just give up when I saw a deer but I knew it would be better to just wait.

After what seemed like an hour I was getting more impatient than ever and my stomach wouldn't shut the fuck up. And that's when I saw them. They weren't a deer or a bear. They were better. As much as I wanted to fight my vampire instincts, I couldn't. I need blood and they had it.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

I had found a bear that was eating along a river. I was going to kill it and then go get Carlos but I thought I shold get him first. I was running through the forest trying to find him. I finally saw him but he seemed to be focused on something else. For a second I thought he had found a bear but when I got closer I realized what it was.

There were about four guys, camping out and Carlos was coming from behind a tree about to attack them. His eyes turned fully black just before I grabbed him. I had my back against a tree as I covered Carlos' mouth. I knew the guys heard something. I just hoped that they didn't get up and come over here. I had my hand pressed down over Carlos' mouth because I knew that he wasn't really there. His inner vampire was more present than ever and I had to get him away from here as soon as possible.

I cursed to myself when I heard the sound of a twig breaking. One of the guys were coming over here, I could smell him getting closer. I knew Carlos could smell him too by the way he was writhing in my arms. When he peaked his head around the tree my vampire instincts hightened at the sight of his neck. My eyes turned fully black and the man's eyes widened in shock as he fell back.

"What is it?" The other guys asked him.

I picked up Carlos and threw him over my shoulder before running as fast as I could away from them. When we got far enough I put Carlos down but he wouldn't stop trying to go back so I had to hold him. He was breathing uncontrollably and using all of his strength to get out of my arms.

"Carlos." I repeated over and over, trying to get him to calm down. It wasn't working. I took him to where I remember I saw the bear and luckily it was still there.

"Carlos, look." I said turning his head to the bear. I let him go and he ended up tackling the bear. The bear didn't stand a chance as he threw it to a tree, knocking it out before he sunk his teeth into it. I waited until he got enough to come back to his senses before going near him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked up at me from the bear with blood running down his chin in somewhat of a daze. It took him a minute before he responded with a nod. I sat back and watched him return to his somewhat sane self. I knew he was done when he just slumped over and laid there. After I fed on what was left of the bear I picked him up and carried him to the closes river.

"Come on." I said moving him a little closer to the water. I carefully splashed water on him to get him to come back to his senses and to clean him up a little. After a while he stood up but shook a little. I looked at him for a while to see if he would fall down but he didn't.

"Kendall..." He said but I shushed him.

"I know how hard it can get. No one is perfect." I told him.

We walked to the cliff that was looking over the lake in the back of the house. From where we were sitting you could see the house. The whole time we were walking Carlos had his head down. I knew he was ashamed that he had lost it back there. As we sat down on the edge I smiled at him. He didn't look scared to fall or anything. He was really coming along at this and that made me so proud of him.

"Kendall I'm sorry I lost it back there I didn't mean to and I was trying to stop but I couldn't." He said to me. I looked at him and smiled before I started talking.

"You know Carlos, being a vampire isn't an easy thing and I wasn't expecting you to be perfect at everything. I noticed how you put your all into everything and I love you for that. No one is perfect and just because you're indestructible and will live forever doesn't mean there aren't any room for mistakes. If you would've killed those people I wouldn't have thought of you any differently. You're still getting the hang of this and I must say you are doing way better then I was. If that was me I would've slaughtered them and felt no remorse what so ever. But the fact that you didn't even touch them and still feel bad makes me love you even more. The fact that you are in this position and have to learn things that take most vampires a couple of months to master in a couple of days had everyone waiting for you to slip up. You haven't slipped up that much during the fighting so it didn't catch me by surprise when you slipped up here. All I'm saying is, hunting may be the simplist thing but controlling that inner vampire is the hardest thing to do. A lot of vampires just can't do it but the ones who can end up stronger and wiser than the ones who can't. Sure just because they feed on human blood makes them somewhat physically stronger than us it just means that they are mentally weaker than us and have less self control." I said.

"You know why I was the one chosen to teach you the art of hunting?" I asked him after a while.

"Because you're good at it?" He wondered.

"No, not just that. I know what it's like to loose control like that. To be so close to human blood that you can hear it flowing in their veins. I've let loose and I'm going to spare you the details but I killed a lot of people. I was chosen to teach you hunting because I'm the only one who has truly mastered the art of being a vampire. The volturi wanted me to be apart of their group because of that night I lost control. If any of the others were just as hungry as I was they would've joined you in killing those guys. You see it as us just hunting together but I see it as me teaching you something that most vampires don't even know is possible. That is controlling your inner vampire. I feel like I'm rambling a little but all I'm trying to say is you're going to make mistakes. Don't feel so bad about it, unless you kill like a whole town for no reason but even then you still have an eternity to learn from your mistakes. Just don't do something that bad because it will be most likely impossible to cover up." I said, laughing a little at the end.

"If you're still in that post craze stage and all this I'm telling you isn't really sinking in the point is everything is okay you're still learning." I said.

"Kendall are you okay because I think you said that like three times already." Carlos said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to make you feel better. I guess I'm not in the speech making frame of mind right now." I told him.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked.

"No I'll be fine. Right now I think it's time we make a final visit to someone." I said, looking at how the moon was at it's fullest.

We made our way back to the house to go get James and Logan before heading off to Carlos' aunt and uncle's house. We stood there by the tree on the other side of the house. Logan and James were making sure that everything was good enough for this to happen. When they came back and gave us the okay I turned to Carlos who was quiet this whole time.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"No." He said, looking down.

"Can I do this like after the funeral or something?" He asked me.

"No, you can't because in the vampire world you can't go inside someone's house. You're aunt and uncle will never uninvite you from this house but once you are officially dead you become uninvited from every house that allowed you in. They would have to re-invite you in and they would have to be awake for them to do that. We all know why that's not possible." I told him.

"So we're indestructible and will live forever but something simple as walking in a house could kill us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid but apparently if we're living this long we should have some common courtasy or something. I didn't make the rule I was just told about it."

"So how do you know if it's real?" He asked.

"Have you ever seen me enter your house when you were alive without asking?" I questioned him.

"No." He said.

"Exactly because I tried that one time and I started to burn." I told him.

"Oh..." He said, looking down.

"Um, guys we don't have a lot of time. Once it sets in that the funeral is tomorrow they will slowly uninvite him." Logan said from across the street.

"Come on." I said wrapping an arm around him as we walked across the street.

"What was your favorite thing to wear?" James asked him as he put color contacts in Carlos' eyes.

"Why are you putting these in my eyes?" Carlos asked.

"You died a human and these were your eye color." James informed him.

"Now, what's your favorite thing to wear?" He asked again.

"My white jeans with my sky blue shirt and sky blue converse." Carlos told him.

"Okay that's heaven-ish enough." James said, mostly to himself.

"Go upstairs and put that on before you go say goodbye to them." James told him.

"After that use your ability to make them sleepy again before you put everything back the way you left it." Logan said.

"Make sure you talk about heaven and tell them how great it is or something." I told him.

"Okay, wait, you're not coming with me?" He asked me.

"No, I can't. This is something you have to do alone." I told him.

"Not to mention that they think he's still alive." Logan said before nudging Carlos towards the house.

"You guys don't need to be rude to him." I told them.

"Well you don't need to baby him all the damn time." Logan said as we watched Carlos go up to the house.

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

As I stepped in the house all of the memories came back. From when I first got here, to the last. Nothing really changed since my last time here though. They had their clothes they were going to wear to the funeral draped over the couch that I'm pretty sure my aunt left there. As I walked upstairs I opened the door to my room and saw that everything was just as I left it. I looked in my closet and grabbed my clothes.

Using my vampire speed, I quickly changed without making a lot of noise before I made my way to their room. Luckily, their door was open so I wouldn't have to open and close it. I walked in and saw that they were both sleep. I looked out the window and saw Logan telling me that it was okay to wake them. I climbed on the bed and sat in between before I shook them lightly. They both opened their eyes at the same time as they turned towards me.

"Hi." I said to them with a sad smile and a wave. They both had their eyes widened in shock as they stared at me.

"I know, me visiting you guys in your dreams a day before my funeral is something. I just came here to tell you guys." I said before I began to cry as realization sat in that this would be the last time I saw them and they saw me.

"I came here to tell you guys how much I love you." I said to them before a tear slid down my cheek.

They both just sat there in a shock. I wanted them to say something back but then I realized that they probably weren't going to say anything.

"I just wanted to say that I love you guys so much because of all the love you have shown me. When all of this stuff started happening to me you guys were always there for me. When my mom and dad died you guys were the only ones to step up to the plate and take care of me. Now that I am truly free from all of this I wanted to come back one last time to tell you guys that words cannot express how much I love you both and how greatful I am that you two were apart of my life. Please don't think that just because I died you failed at parenting. This was something that you guys couldn't control. Don't beat yourselves up for it. As hard as it may sound, move on. Do things that you've always dreamed of. I'm just here to tell you guys that it's not your fault and that I love you both. Oh, and heaven is amazing. Everything is so beautiful here. I wish you guys could see it but your time will come when it does. Just don't make my death something that stops you guys from living your lives. I love you both so, so much." I told them through my tears.

"I love you too." My aunt said as she wiped her tears before giving me a hug. My uncle did the same.

"You're kind of cold." My uncle told me.

"I know. It's because I'm almost fully an angel. After my funeral I will be at rest and then I will be one. From then on me, my mom, and dad will be looking down on you two." I told them.

They both smiled before giving me another hug and a kiss on the cheek. I climbed off of the bed and walked out of the room. The second I was out of their view I focused on them and pressed the sleepy emotion. I peaked back in to see them both back asleep before I went back to change my clothes. I made sure that everything was put back in the exact spot before closing the door to my bedroom and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

"You okay?" I asked him as he came out of the house. He nodded his head before taking the contacts out.

"It was closure. Something they needed." He told me.

I wrapped my arms around him as we walked through town to the funeral parlor. James and Logan already made sure the coast was clear for us to do this. We walked in comfortable silence before coming up to the funeral place. I could tell Carlos was a little apprehensive at laying in a casket for hours until we drove to the grave sight but he didn't have a choice. I told him that at least it would be comfortable even though he would have to will himself to stay still the whole time. After he changed into his suit that James and Logan had for him he climbed into the casket.

"Comfortable?" James asked him before we, me and Logan, hit him.

"As comfortable as it's going to get." Carlos told him.

"Sorry." James said, rubbing his arms.

"It's going to be okay." I told him as I fixed his collar. I gave him a kiss and fixed his hair a little before he laid down.

"There will be people coming in here to check up on you and give you blood just before the funeral starts. For right now you just need to be in here just in case someone who is human comes in. If they are a vampire they'll knock three times on the hood before they open it. If they don't knock have your eyes closed because that will mean that they are about to transport you." I told him.

"When you focus on being still you will be virtually dead to the human eye. So just do that." Logan added.

"Like he didn't know that." I said.

"See you guys later." Carlos said.

"I love you." I said to him before giving him another kiss.

"Oh and don't be a little afraid to help my emotions a little. I'll be wearing shades the whole time so no one will know." I whispered to him.

"I'll try." He said.

"Thanks." I said before I closed the casket.

* * *

><p>The whole night everyone spent their time getting ready for the funeral and putting on their acting faces. Logan would update me on Carlos here and there whenever I asked him. I may have snuck out once or twice to check up on him myself, maybe three times. When it was time to go everyone put on their sad faces and we made our way to Carlos' aunt and uncles' house. When we got there they told us that the limo would be here in a few minutes. Carlos' aunt, uncle, me, James, Logan, and my mom rode in the limo while Dak, Camille, Jett, Jo, and Katie rode in my car behind us.<p>

When we got to the church we met up with Mrs. Wainwright and surprisingly Principal Griffin. They both gave me a hug. I told everyone that I wasn't taking off my shades because I didn't want anyone to see me crying. Everyone seemed to just let it be. I was the first one to go in and the sight of him had me tearing up. I never wanted to see something like this. Real or fake, seeing the one you love in there isn't a sight you want to see. I made my way to the front row with Carlos' aunt and uncle while everyone else sat in the second or third row.

The pastor was saying things but I was too focused on Carlos to really pay attention. He was laying there with his arms over his chest. There were multi colored roses all over the place. I knew that Carlos' aunt and uncle were doing this to express how Carlos could brighten up a room with his smile like the flowers and because they weren't ashamed that he was gay. I could tell by the rainbow of flowers that were next to his casket. The first person to go up was Carlos' aunt, with the help of her husband.

"When I first saw Carlos he was so small and caring, even as a baby. He would always ask other kids if they were okay even though he was the one hurting the most. Those days when I took him to school he would always give a pep talk to the kids that were crying because they missed their parents. He was never any trouble to anyone. He was always smiling and happy no matter what. He was also very hyper but that was expected when you grew up with a huge backyard." She said, pausing and excusing herself as she cried a little before turning back and continuing.

"When he came out to everyone, me, my husband, and his parents were accepting of him. We were shocked to say the least when the rest of the family felt differently. It was obvious that set him back a little but with the help of the four of us we got him to go back to his happy self. When his dad died he spent almost all of his time helping his mom with anything and everything. The friends he had were getting upset with him because he was spending so much time with her. He would always make sure she was okay before going off with them. He had never told them that he was gay though. It wasn't until his mother died and no one in the family wanted him did he start to change. He wasn't suppose to know that no one would take him but after the funeral he woke up early than we thought. Me and my husband gladly took him in." She paused and started sobbing, I guess the next part was going to be the most painful for her to say. It took her a while and a talk with her husband before she came back tot he podium.

"We both had no idea that he was going through these things at school because he never told us. We would always ask him how school was and he would always tell us it was fine before he would disappear to his room. When I finally had a talk with him and he told me all of those things I thought that it was just the school he went to. After his school was changed he seemed happier, especially when a certain someone came into his life. Kendall changed Carlos back into his old fun loving self. He brought our old Carlos back so we want to thank you for that." She said, saying that last part to me before she took a step back and Carlos' uncle walked up to the podium.

"He would leave the house as happy as can be. I remember when he gave me a hug and told me he loved me. I really wasn't expecting it but I cherished for every second. We weren't going to tell you guys this because you probably wouldn't believe us. But Carlos came to both of us in a dream last night. He was wearing his favorite clothes. I remember the day he got them. He was so excited to wear them everywhere before his mother told him that people would think he was weird for wearing the same thing everyday but he didn't care. In the dream, that seemed so real, he told us that he loved us and that we should move on. God knows that's going to be extremely difficult but it was great for him to let Carlos see us for one last time. It brought us...closure. Something we really needed." He said before him and his wife stepped down. Mrs. Wainwright and Principal Griffin came up to speak next.

"When I first saw Carlos walk into my office I was thinking why on earth are all these rumors and stuff flying around about this child. Carlos had to be the most polite child to ever walk into my office. I couldn't believe that all of these people were treating him like that just because he was gay. When I found out that he was killed I was shocked. I'm still trying to figure out why someone would take a child's life just because they liked something that you weren't use to." He said before Mrs. Wainwright stepped up. She wiped her nose before she spoke.

"When Carlos walked into my class I knew about all of the rumors and things about him. My first two classes wouldn't stop talking about him. When I heard all of those rude things the first thing I told myself was that I wasn't going to treat him any different. When he walked in he had a smile on his face. At that moment I that art was something he actually liked. When Kendall sat next to him I watched as Carlos whole body seemed to lighten up at the sight of him. Kendall made Carlos truly happy. I know for a fact that Kendall was Carlos' artistic muse. All of the teachers had their favorite couples and those two were mine. Kendall you made the last few moments of Carlos' life better than ever and I'm pretty sure when I say this everyone agrees with me. He loved you. Hang in there, for him." She said before she stepped down. I didn't want to go up there but after everyone in the church went up their to say their own little speech I didn't have a choice. I stepped up to the podium and took a deep breath.

"When I first met Carlos it was on the sidewalk in front of our school. We literally bumped into each other. He apologized and said that it was my fault and that he was in my way. I first thought, who was this guy and why was he so nice. Then I just couldn't get him off my mind. When I saw him in my art class I thought that it had to be a miracle." I said, stopping when I felt Carlos in my head he was pressing one of my emotions. I was suddenly filled with more sadness than ever.

"I miss him so much right now." I said before I began to cry.

"I wish he was here so I could see him smile for one last time or to hear his voice one last time. I wish that for a second we could hug one last time or one last kiss so I could tell him how much I love him. Most of all I wish that it was me laying in that casket instead of him. I just don't think that I'll be able to get past this. I feel like when he died, so did a part of me. I know that's like the cheesiest thing to ever say but it's the truth. I knew that one of us were going to be up here eventually but I just thought that it would be way later in life. After we traveled the world and did all the things we ever wanted to do. After we got married or after we had children. I just wish he was with me, forever. I love you so much Carlos." I said before I stepped down.

When I sat down everyone patted me on the back and told me that everything was going to be okay.

"You're going to be able to make it. You have to stay strong, for Carlos." Carlos' uncle told me.

"Yeah, and I know that Carlos wouldn't want you to take your life because he wasn't in it. He would want you to live your life to the fullest." Carlos' aunt added.

When it was time for everyone to pay their last respects before we went to the grave site I was the third person in the line. Carlos' aunt and uncle were the first and second. They both told Carlos that they would miss him and that they would love him before kissing him on his cheek. When it was my turn I walked up to the casked and wiped my tears before I leaned down and kissed him on his lips and whispered that I would always love him no matter what. After everyone else went, me, Dak, Jett, and James carried his casket to the hearse before we all made our way to our cars to drive to the grave site.

From the limo I looked at the white hearse and watched while also blocking everyone else's view of Carlos climbing out of the casket and getting into the front seat. I knew he was going to duck down and then be covered with a black blanket by the hearse driver. When we got to the brave site I noticed we were on the better side of town. I was wondering why we were all the way over here but I realized why when we got to the grave. He was being placed in between his parents.

We all put a different color rose on his casket before it was lowered into the ground. I was one of the first to walk away I went to the opposite side of the limo and cried to myself. I knew some people were looking at me as I did it. His funeral was over and everything was done. It was closure for everyone. And for us the start of a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like the ending sucked but hey what can I do now. This chapter was really hard to do because, not only did I have writers block but I couldn't get the emotions flowing. I literally had to cut on every sad song I had and listen to them on repeat for this to come out. I still don't think it's enough and could be more. The hardest thing about this chapter for me was making the speeches for everyone and the one for when Kendall and Carlos were hunting. I hope you guys liked them and this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. I don't know if I put it on here but I want to tell you guys that I have a new story called "I Always Need Help" its a Kogan story and for those who don't like the pairing can you please just check it out. I mean some people have told me that they didn't like Kenlos and now are telling me that they love this pairing. Please check it out if you can. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: O_O I thought this was going to be shorter than it is. I guess I underestimate how much I type LOL. Well I don't have much to say except for I am officially on spring break which could mean more time which could mean more chapters. I have to see how it goes first. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week and a half since the funeral and we all were packing. Yes, packing. Since this happened we wouldn't be able to live in this town anymore. Well, we could but people would recognize Carlos. I didn't want him to always be trapped in the house so we were moving a distance away. By distance away I meant California.<p>

We have some connections there so we got a nice house with a special training room that can only be accessed by a vampire. Unlike ours now which any human can just walk right in. I also didn't want to be a reminder of Carlos to his aunt and uncle. I was currently walking into school to drop off my books and other things.

I walked in all of my periods while class was in session and handed my teachers my books. I turned to some people in the class who helped me out and were fair acquaintances of mine and gave them a wave goodbye. Most people knew why I was leaving and others found out by them. The last class I needed to go to was Art. I walked into the class and was surprised that no one was in here. That's when I realized that this was her lunch period. I called for her when I didn't see her at her desk and she said she was in the supply closet. I walked in and she smiled when she saw me. She surprisingly gave me a hug.

"It's so sad that you have to leave." She said while hugging me.

"I came here to get our projects, mine and Carlos'." I told her.

"Oh right." She said moving past me. I noticed something was different about her but I couldn't figure it out. I bet if Logan and James were here they would know. She went in one of her cabinets and took out our projects.

"Here you are." She said, handing me the projects. I saw something in her eyes, it was-. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Kendall what are you doing?" She asked me. I ignored her while I touched her face. I pulled my hand back and looked closer to her face.

"Kendall you're scaring me." She said.

Her skin seemed...flawless now. Not a bump or anything. My eyes widened in shock when I realized what it was. I balled my fist up and punched her in the face, under her right eye. Hard enough to make her bleed but if I was right it wouldn't hurt her one bit. She held her face while she moved her hair out of the way. When she put her hand down there wasn't any marking on her face, nothing.

"I knew it!" I said in surprise to her.

"You know there was an easier, simpler way of finding this out." She told me.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be sure." I said to her.

"I should hit you back but I know it won't hurt you." She said.

"And why is that?" I asked because I knew she knew.

"Because you're a vampire Kendall." She said, smiling.

"And so are you." I said, smiling back at her.

"Next time just ask instead of punching people in the face." She told me.

"I said sorry. It was just, realization kicked in and I reacted in a way." I said.

"Well, just in case something like this happens again, think before doing so. You could cause a fight or a lawsuit. Especially if you end up breaking a girls jaw because her make up made her look flawless." She told me. I nodded my head before picking up the projects I dropped.

"Now that I know, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Did you kill Carlos?" She asked me.

I laughed a little before I realized how evil I sounded. I shook my head before saying "He's like me and you now."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could see him before you guys leave? He was one of my favorite students." She said.

"Sure, come by after school. We're leaving at night so by the time we get there it'll just be turning to night time in California." I told her.

"Okay, thanks Kendall."

"Wait, now that you've asked me something, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"When did you get turned because you didn't look like that at the funeral?"

"Well my husband and I ran away together a few years back. And when I turned the same age as he was when he was turned he changed me. It was sort of our little deal." She said, smiling.

"So when did he change you?" I asked her.

"He did it in the middle of last week." She told me.

"Oh, well, happy belated birthday and congradulations on becoming immortal." I told her, laughing a little at how weird that sounded.

"Thank you." She said, laughing too.

"See you after school." I said.

"Wait, where do we meet at because I don't know where your house is." She said.

"Um, you can just meet me in the back of the school." I told her.

"Okay, see you then and I could bring the projects to you. That way you won't be caring them around." She said.

I nodded my head and sat the projects down before I waved and left. Mrs. Wainwright was a freakin vampire. I was walking into the principal's office and when I didn't see him I went into the vice principal's office and he glared at me.

"What do you want?" Vice principal Rocque asked me.

"Whoa, calm down. I just want to find principal Griffin." I told him.

"Did you just tell me to calm down?" He said standing up. I didn't have time for his fat homophobic ass.

"Can you just tell me where the principal is at?" I asked him.

"Answer my question." He said. I sighed and turned around, heading for the door. He waddled his big ass in front of me and got in my face.

"Answer my question." He said again.

"I'm pretty sure you heard what I said." I told him before trying to make my way past him. He stepping in my way again.

"You think your gay ass is so funny, don't you?" He said before he reached for my shirt. Was he really trying to ruff me up. He's so messing with the wrong person right now.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and said "You're not a student here anymore. Don't make me woop your faggot ass right here."

Did he just...He said that word. I fucking hate that word so fucking much. I pushed his hands away and stepped away from him.

"Let me pass." I said to him, trying to stay calm.

"Aww are you getting mad. Why don't you go cry to your little boyfriend. Oh wait you can't because he's dead. He got his little ass beat just like you were about to." He said, finally pushing it.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall so hard that it knocked the wind out of him and some of the pictures on the wall fell. Oh, he was scared now. Especially since I his fat feet weren't touching the ground.

"Scared now." I asked him, moving him up higher. He shook his oversized head, trying to put up a brave front. I cracked my neck trying to mask the sound of my fangs popping out while my eyes turned fully black.

"How 'bout now?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he gasped before I dropped him. He hit the floor with a thud as I returned my face to normal.

"Tell anyone about what you just saw and you're dead." I told him. He nodded his head, showing he understood.

"Now where the fuck is the principal?" I asked him.

"H-He's in the cafeteria." He answered, moving away from me.

"Fat ass." I said before I left. I think I scarred him for life. To be honest, I was really trying to find a reason for me to care. Hmmph, guess I don't. When I saw the principal he was in the front of the cafeteria.

"Principal Griffin!" I called out to him over the loudness of the students.

"Hey, Kendall." He said when I reached him.

"I'm leaving now." I told him.

"Aww, well I wish you the best." He said before shaking my hand.

I nodded my head as a thanks before I left school. I headed to Carlos' aunt and uncle's house. I knew both of them were home because the day was close to being over. I made my way up the stairs of the front porch before I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Carlos' aunt answered the door.

"Kendall, it's so nice to see you. How have you been?" She asked me.

"I've been okay, I guess." I told her.

"That's good."

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Oh, sure." She said, stepping out of the way.

"Kendall." Carlos' uncle said, coming over to give me a hug.

"We're really glad you decided to come over." Carlos' aunt said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We wanted to tell you that we're moving." She said.

"Where to?" I asked. Please don't say California. Please don't say California. Please don't say California.

"Florida." She said. Fuck yes!

"Oh really." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Yeah we're getting tired of the cold and this place will always bring us bad memories." She told me.

"Wait, why did you stop by?" Carlos' uncle asked me.

"I came by to tell you guys that me and my family were moving." I told them.

"Oh, where to?" He asked me.

"California." I told them.

"We were going to move their but it's way too crowded." He told me.

"So are you taking all of your stuff?" I asked them.

"Yeah, and we'll probably donate Carlos' things." He said.

"Unless you want them." Carlos' aunt said.

"What would we he do with the boys things?" Carlos' uncle asked her.

"I don't know, maybe he can fit them or something. Not to mention Carlos had an iPod and they look like they have the same music taste." She said.

"Do you want them?" She asked me.

"I guess." I said, not really sure how this would look. I followed her upstairs to his room and when I walked in I started acting like it was really affecting me.

"It's still a little sad looking at all of his things untouched like this." She told me from the doorway. I walked over to his closet and looked at some of his clothes. I really cut on the acting when I saw his school uniform. I acted like I was trying not to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to take many of his clothes but his iPod and stuff is over there on the nightstand." She told me. I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his iPod and headphones. I looked around the room with a sad look before joining her in the doorway.

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked. I nodded my heaad before making my way back downstairs.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I said to them before I gave them both hugs. when I made my way to the door the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Carlos' aunt asked me. I opened it to see a girl with short curly brunette hair that looked to be about in her twenties or so.

"Jennifer!" Carlos uncle said, breaking our eye contact.

"Hey." She said walking past me. Well she sure wasn't a vampire because she would be on fire right now. She gave them both a hug before turning to me.

"And you are?" She asked me.

"I'm Kendall. I was Carlos' boyfriend. You?" I asked.

"I'm his cousin and their daughter." She said.

"She's here to help us move." Carlos' aunt explained.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you but I have to go now." I said before I left.

That girl Jennifer, seemed like she could be sweet at times but a real bitch when she wanted to. I don't know. It just seemed like she was that type by the way she looked at me. I made my way back to the school and by now all of the students were almost gone. I went to the back and as soon as I turned the corner I saw Mrs. Wainwright. Her eyes were now gold.

"Contacts?" I asked her, pointing to her eyes.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I didn't know you were non human." I said to her.

"My husband is and my life would be over as a teacher if I was a human feeder." She told me.

"Yeah it would." I said before looking down at the projects she had in her hand.

"Oh, here you go." She said, handing them over.

"Thanks. So, you ready?" I asked her and she nodded before we ran off into the forest. I decided to take a short cut to my house when I noticed how well she was keeping up. When we reached the house she showed up a little late.

"Man you're a fast runner." She said.

"Thanks." I said walking up the steps.

"This is a very nice house." She said, following me.

"Thanks." I said, unlocking the door. When I stepped inside I was met with the sight of boxes everywhere.

"I'm home." I announced.

"Took you long enough." I heard Katie say from the kitchen.

I came around a corner and was saw Carlos running towards me. He jumped on me and brought us down onto the floor. I was laughing at how he was kissing me all over my face.

"Miss me much?" I asked when he finally stopped.

"A lot. You were gone all day." He said.

"But I'm always gone all day." I told him.

"But I'd always be sleep. I had been awake since you left and I spent the whole day packing your room up." He told me.

"Well I'm home now." I said, pecking his lips before we stood up. I stepped to the side and when he saw Mrs. Wainwright he screamed and hid behind me.

"Why is she here?" He asked me.

"Because she wanted to see you." I told him.

"But she's suppose to think I'm dead." He said.

"Did you get a good look at her?" I asked him. He lifted up my arm and looked at her from there.

He gasped before he said "She's a vampire too."

She nodded her head before saying "Can I get a hug." Carlos ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Those things you said at the funeral were really nice." He told her.

"Thank you. I'm just glad you aren't dead." She said.

"But we can't let anyone else know that." He told her.

"Right." She said like she was making a mental note to not tell anyone.

"So how long have you known?" He asked her.

"Kendall told me today. I thought he killed you and set up the whole funeral." She said.

"Oh. How did you become a vampire?"

"Well my husband was one and on my birthday he changed me."

"Oh that's a great present." He said, making us laugh a little.

"It was so nice seeing you again Carlos." She said as she hugged him.

"Aww your leaving so soon." He said.

"Yeah I have to get home to my husband before he comes looking for me. Don't worry, if I get a chance I will come visit you two in California." She told him.

"Oh okay. Bye." He said. She waved before she left.

"Kendall who was that?" I heard my mom ask.

"It was our art teacher, Mrs. Wainwright. She's a vampire now and Kendall told her about Carlos and she said she wanted to see him. He brought her here and they talked about some stuff before she left. She talked about how her husband changed her on her birthday and stuff." I heard Logan blurt out before coming out from his and James' room.

"Damn can I tell her." I said to him.

"Language." My mom said to me.

"Mom, I'm a hundred and seventeen." I told her in an 'are you serious' voice.

She just seemed to ignore me before Carlos grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. I was actually surprised at how much he had put away. He got everything from the bathroom and put it in a couple of boxes and labeled them Kendall's bathroom. He got all the books off the bookshelf and put them in a box as well. The only thing really left was the nightstands and the dresser.

All the furniture was going to be moved in a few when the moving people got here. I took a small box and opened up the nightstand and began putting the things in the box. I got a smirk on my face when I saw a small bottle of lube. I quickly put it in the box before Carlos could see it. I took the rest of what seemed like random things and threw thing in the box as well. I took Carlos' wristbands that he left here the first night he stayed.

"Hey Kendall look what I found. I didn't even realize I stopped wearing them." Carlos said, holding up his glasses. I had completely forgot about them. I got up and walked over to him, taking the glasses out of his hands.

"That's because you can see perfectly without them." I told him before I put them on his face.

He closed his eyes and said "Everything is blury, stop." I chuckled at his cuteness before I mindlessly tossed the glasses into the box.

"Your eyes are almost gold." I told him. They were a yellow-orange right now as he looked up at me.

"Yay." He said before leaning up and kissing me.

"Mmm, I missed your lips." I told him.

"I missed yours too." He told me before we pecked multiple times.

"Hey love birds, the moving truck is outside so hurry it up." Camille said before leaving.

"And I meant with packing not with whatever you two were doing or starting." She added.

We both chuckled before breaking apart. We both used our vampire speed to finish packing the boxes. Carlos flopped on the bed and let out a sigh before rolling over and looking at me.

"Are we taking the bed too?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because this bed is so comfortable and not to mention the place where I lost my virginity." He said smirking at me. I chuckled at him before climbing on the bed.

"What's that?" He said, noticing the square shaped spot in my pocket.

"Oh, it's your iPod." I told him as I got it out and handed it to him.

"How did you get it?"

"Your aunt asked me if I wanted some of your stuff."

"That's so weird and nice of her." He said laughing a little.

"I know it was sort of awkward and then I had to start acting. I swear if I wasn't immortal I would've been an actor." I said.

"You would've been the best." He told me before he climbed on top of me. I smirked when he grabbed my face and connected our lips.

"I still remember the shy little boy who was scared to make out with me." I told him when he pulled away.

"He has matured and is no longer scared." He told me.

"Okay maybe a little but I'm getting over that." He added when I gave him a look. I ran my hands from his thighs to his sides before running my hands under his shirt.

"Whoa, I feel abs." I told him as I rubbed my hands across them.

"It tickles." He said moving away a little.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me while he put his head on my chest.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He told me before lifting his head a little and kissing me.

"I love you more." I said.

We ended up moving from our position to help the movers with the boxes and stuff. We found out that they were vampires as well so everything was packed much quicker than normal. Later, the furniture truck pulled up and we packed that up too. After we were finished I headed back in the house to make sure we had everything.

Dak and Camille were laying on the floor talking while Jo and Jett cuddled next to the fireplace. James and Logan were in the training room with Katie while my mom checked the cabinets for anything we might have forgot. I couldn't seem to find Carlos though and it was pretty dark by now.

"Have you guys seen Carlos?" I asked them when I came back from my empty room.

"No, maybe he went to go hunt." Jo said.

"No, he wouldn't go without me." I told her.

"Did you check by the lake?" Camille asked.

"I didn't see him there." I said.

"Are you guys looking for Carlos?" My mom asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, he told me that he wanted to walk around for a bit by himself before we left for California." She told me.

"You actually let him, the child who's suppose to be dead, walk around the town late at night?" I asked my mom.

"Kendall he's fine and he can fight." She said.

"I think I should go see where he's at." I said before I left.

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

I was walking around town. It was sort of my way of saying goodbye. I know it sounds weird but the town isn't at all messed up or ugly as some might think. The people are. I knew that my aunt and uncle were probably halfway to Florida by now so I would be fine. I stopped past their house and sat on the front porch for a while just thinking about how much my life has changed.

I walked my last school and the spot where I first met Kendall. I walked to the library where I spent most of my time which is kind of sad. I even walked through the alley where I was beat up. I never did see those guys again but I'm pretty sure Kendall killed them. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

The last place I walked to was my old school. I never liked it because of the students but the school its self was beautiful. I walked to the field and sat on the bleachers, the same spot I sat every time to watch the school get their asses handed to them in multiple sports. I walked the field just for the hell of it before I decided that I should head back. I was going to miss this place. But not the people in it.

"Well, well, look who it is boys." I heard a familiar voice.

All of the memories came flooding back by the sound of that voice. It was the guys that would always beat me up when I went here. I just kept walking and averted my eyes. I was in front of the school by the time they caught up to me. I felt one of them touch my shoulder and I knew that things were going to get bad. They turned me around and I saw that it was about four of them. I smiled when they took a step back.

"What?" I asked them.

"It seems like Carlos here thinks he's tough shit just because he goes to another school." One of them said.

"Not to mention he's got a little more muscle. Not the scrawny little turd he was before." Another one said.

"Nice contacts." The third one said sarcastically.

"Too bad we're going to knock them out of you." The first one added.

I noticed the fourth one was thinking about something while he was staring at me. He did always seem like the one that would only do the dirty work if yelled at. The first one swung but I ducked.

"Stop it. You don't want to do this." I told them.

"Oh I think we do." The second one said before swinging at me as well. The third one swung right after and hit me in the face.

"Ow. That fucking hurt." He whispered to himself as I straightened up. They all rushed at me knocking me over. I didn't want them to know I was a vampire so I was just trying to get them away from me. The fourth one just stood there as the three of them grabbed me and held my arms as the leader stood in front of me.

"Just like old time huh?" He asked me. I shook my head when he smiled. He doesn't know how easily I could kill him right now.

"Shall we take out those ugly little contacts of yours?" He asked coming towards my face. We all stopped when the fourth one gasped from a few feet away.

"Your suppose to be dead." He said to me.

Fuck, I guess the cat's out of the bag.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The leader asked him.

"Carlos Garcia, age seventeen, was recently found dead in an alley. I read that in a newspaper a few weeks ago." He told them. They all turned to me and I sighed. I guess I have to show them now.

"Okay so you're not dead and he's on drugs." The leader said.

"Oh no I'm very much alive." I said before I smiled.

Oh they were going to love this. I let my vampire instincts take over and I showed him my fangs as my eyes turned fully black. They all jumped back and let go of me. I stood up and looked at them before controling myself and making my face go back to normal.

"H-How did you do that?" The leader asked.

"Oh you aren't so brave now are you?" I asked him, walking towards him as they backed up. They all tried to run but I used my speed to make my way in front of them.

"Where you guys going? I thought you wanted to have fun. Just like old times." I said to them. I started laughing when one of them literally started pissing himself.

"Why so scared now? Just because you figured out I died. That's not scary. You guys like zombies right?" I said walking closer to them. They didn't answer me so I grabbed the leader.

"You don't like how the tables have turned do you?" I asked him and he responded with a shake of his head.

"This treatment makes you feel scared for your life doesn't it?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"That's what I went through my entire life!" I said before I threw him down to the ground.

"Carlos!" I heard someone yell. I turn around to see Kendall standing a couple of feet away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me.

"Just talking to some old school guys I haven't seen in a while." I told him.

"Right guys?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Get out of here." Kendall told them.

"NOW!" He yelled making them run away at their top speed. I sighed when Kendall turned my face to meet his.

"What was that about? Why did they all look scared and one of them piss their pants?" He asked me.

"They tried to beat me up before one of them realized that I was dead. He read about it in the paper. They all got scared when they saw my eyes change." I told him.

"Yes, people often get scared when you show them that." He said.

"Those were the guys that always beat me up and I'm sure you would've joined in on what I was doing if you knew that." I said.

"Carlos we are leaving in a matter of hours. I just wanted everything to go smoothly and without drama for once." He told me.

"Fine."

"Okay, now let's go back home." He said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Wait, can we get something to eat first?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, smiling.

"Wanna race there?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He dashed off into the forest while he yelled out for us to start. I was about to start running after him but I was caught off guard when I saw a paper stapled to a small tree. It said that Wayne-Wayne went missing a few days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure that had to be the crappiest attempt at a cliff hanger I have ever done. Because of that and how I felt about this chapter in general I am going to try and update on Saturday of a more interesting chapter. I had to work so many emotions and I think this is the only story that I use my least favorite word. The word being fag :/ I just don't like it. I also have to say I was thinking of a way to introduce Mrs. Wainwright as a vampire. Then I began to think that I needed to add some comedy to this. I hope you guys thought that part was funny. Sorry if you didn't. I also wanted to try creepy, bad ass Carlos. It was pretty fun to write that part. I was going to kill the guys but that would just be more drama. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter was fun to type just because I know you guys are going to like it. I'm on spring break so I'm trying to type as much as possible so I won't be struggling to hold up my grades and still update while also attempting to have a social life LOL. Well, I know you guys really want to read this chapter so I'll shut up now. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Katie asked the millionth time.<p>

"No." Everyone said in unison.

"Why are we in a van in the first place. We can run to California." She said.

"Yes because the new neighbors just ran here from Minnesota. Yeah, that's not weird." Kendall said sarcatically.

"Are we there yet?" Katie asked again.

"Katie I swear to god! If-"

"Yes!" Mrs. Knight finally said.

Me and Katie rushed to the window to look out. Let's just say we were both looking forward to California. Everyone else had already been here before except for me and Katie. I was just as excited as Katie but I tried to hide it. She, on the other hand, didn't.

"Well stop the car." Katie told her.

"No! Not until we get to the house." Mrs. Knight said.

Katie flopped back into her seat and crossed her arms. Kendall wrapped an arm around me and said "After we pack I say we do some L.A. exploring."

"What about our second date deal?" I asked, knowing he probably forgot.

"What deal?" He asked. Yeah he forgot.

"A while ago when we started dating, we had one date and I remember asking you if you've seen Twilight." I said, trying to refresh his memory.

"Oh, you said we were going to watch them all as our second date." He said.

"Right."

"And then we can go shopping?"

"Sure." I said chuckling a little.

"Why don't we go shopping as a family first?" Mrs. Knight said.

"That way we can get new clothes to fit the weather and you can pick up all of the movies." She explained.

"We can do that." I said right before we pulled up to the house.

"Sweet!" Katie said rushing out of the car. Camille caught up to her and grabbed her shirt.

"You're going to run too fast and get someone's attention." Camille told her.

"Sorry." She said before Camille let her go.

"Thanks Camille." Mrs. Knight said as she walked around the car.

"This isn't just a house. This is a mansion." I said as I got out.

"Well we needed something to fit us all right?" Mrs. Knight asked me.

"Yeah." I said as we headed to the front door. When we first walked in I noticed that the furniture from the old house was already here. Those movers work really fast.

"Kendall and Carlos' room is upstairs on the left." Mrs. Knight told us.

"Come on." Kendall said, picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

When we got there he put me down and when I turned around I was shocked by the view. It almost seemed the same as the old house but a different view outside the window. Instead of a mountain and lake there was a beach and ocean. I walked closer to the window and when I looked down I could see that we had a deck with beach chairs and stuff on it.

"We have an awesome view." I said to Kendall.

"You should come and check out the bathroom." He said, from the bathroom.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was where Kendall was standing. A see through shower. Across from it, next to me was a jacuzzi tub. It was almost the same size as the old one. It was in the corner this time with mirrors around it instead of taking up the whole bathroom.

"We also have heated floors." Kendall told me.

"I do hate it when I have to walk on a cold floor to pee." I said before I heard a knock on our door. We both walked out the bedroom to see Jo at the door.

"Time to go shopping." She told us. We followed her out of the room and down the steps to the living room where everyone else was.

"This house is amazing." I said and everyone agreed with me before we walked out the front door.

We made our way out of the house and decided to walk our way there. We decided to branch off down different streets. Each of us covering different spots before switching. We each were in our own little groups of couples. Me and Kendall, Jett and Jo, Camille and Dak, and James and Logan. Mrs. Knight took Katie with the promise that she'll buy her one thing no matter the cost or what it was. She agreed rather quickly.

Me and Kendall went into so many stores I lost count. We bought beach stuff and swimming clothes. A few pairs of jeans and shorts as well as many shirts. I was surprised Kendall had all this money but then when you think about it. Him and his family has been living for more than a hundred years of course they would be rich.

We bought multiple pairs of shades and flip flops. I was laughing when Kendall bought a shirt with a tongue on it that said lick me. I would think by now as the sun went down I would be getting tired. Our last stop would be the closes Best Buy to get all of the twilight movies. Afterwards we made our way back to the house.

"This was fun." I told him as we made our way into the house.

"Even better since I was with you." Kendall said smoothly before he kissed my cheek.

"Nice one." I told him as we went upstairs. We went into our room and sat the bags by the closet before finding the best buy one.

"Kendall which bag had the best buy bag in it?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I think I had the bag and I put my bags on the left." He told me.

"I found it." I said when I looked inside the H&M bag.

"Look what I found." He said and when I turned around he pressed a button on a remote he had.

Silver metal things came down over the glass and revealed a Tv in it. A few feet over, on the wall, a DVD player came out of the wall. I looked at Kendall and he held the remote up showing me how he did it.

"That's awesome." I told him before I popped in the first DVD.

As we were watching it I noticed how Kendall would look at the Cullens at certain parts. He would make this face like he was half impressed and half irritated. It was weird but I could tell he was into the movie since he didn't really look at me.

"Why are you looking at it like that?" I asked him when he made the face again.

"Because they made him look good, almost like us, and I don't like the way he talks. We don't talk all dark and mysterious." He told me.

"Kendall stop looking at it and comparing it to us. Just watch it for what happens and how their love starts." I told him.

"Fine." He said before looking back at the screen. He really got interested when Edward told Bella that he was a vampire. I was more so looking for his reactions than watching the movie. I had already seen it so I knew what was happening.

By the second one he was starting to pay more attention to the actual movie.

"Jacob really loves her. You can tell." Kendall told me and I nodded my head.

"Would you ever be that depressed if I left?" He asked.

"It depends."

"On?"

"Whether I was a vampire or not."

"Explain."

"If I was a vampire I would simply hunt your ass down until I find you."

"And if you were a human?"

"I would probably kill myself." I told him, honestly.

He gasped and looked at me seriously before he said "Why?"

"Kendall you have to remember that my liife was the worst before you came along. It was getting better the more I saw you. If you would've left I would've given up on living. Probably thinking I would never find love and everyone would eventually leave me." I told him.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh you can now, I'll just have to hunt you down." I said causing him to laugh as we both went back to the movie.

When it was over with Bella about to answer Edwards question he yelled "What the fuck!"

"Put in the last one. Hurry!" He said as I laughed.

Halfway through the third one Kendall was basically glued to the screen. He was looking like a teen girl, clutching the pillow while watching. I would tease him on it but I did the same thing. When the newborn army came out of the water he gasped.

"I love how they capture the fighting. It seems so real." He said while they were fighting. I wanted to laugh so hard when he gasped at the part where Jacob got hurt.

"Are there anymore?" He asked me after the movie was over.

"There are two left but one is in the movie theaters and the other one hasn't come out yet." I told him.

"Well when does the next one start?" He asked me.

"I was looking a few minutes ago. One starts at nine." I told him. He looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was eight fourty-six.

"Where's the nearest movie theater?" He asked me.

"That famous one on the hollywood walk of fame." I told him.

"Well let's go." He said before he put on his shoes and picked me up.

"Kendall put me down."

"Not until we get there." He said as he grabbed my shoes and ran out the house.

He literally ran all the way to Hollywood Blvd. He sat me down before people could actually see us. He gave me my shoes so I could put them on before we walked down the street to the theater. We walked past people taking pictures of celebrities stars on the side walk before coming up to the theater.

"Do you have your wallet?" He asked me.

"No you picked me up before I could grab anything." I told him before I realized he wasn't even paying attention.

"Nevermind I have mine." He said taking it out.

He eagerly paid the guy for the tickets before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the designated theater. We sat in the middle and he was almost bouncing in his seat with anticipaiton.

"Kendall, please. I'm just as excited as you." I told him.

"What?"

"Stop bouncing." I told him as I held him down.

"Sorry." He said as a few people walked past us, sitting further in the back.

I was too focused on the movie to really pay attention to what Kendall was doing. I was glad that no one decided to bring their crying child to ruin the movie for us. I was shocked when I saw how much Edward had destroyed that place after their first time.

"I wonder what that would look like with the both of us." Kendall whispered in my ear, making me gasp and get other people's attention. He chuckled and turned back to the movie. I was going to get back to that when the movie was over.

Bella looked so fucking gross when she was pregnant. It was awkward when she dropped the blood and my stomach growled. I realized we hadn't eaten since we got here. I was in shock as I watched the whole birthing scene. It was pretty gross when Edward bit open the baby sac to get the baby out. She was pretty though.

I thought there was going to be a major fight and the wolves were going to get the baby but then Jacob imprinted on her. I thought that she was dead but then I remembered there was going to be another movie. Edward stabbed her with some big ass needle and they showed the venom going through her body. Everyone, including me, gasped when she opened her eyes to reveal that they were red just before the credits rolled.

"That was really good." Kendall told me as we made our way out of the theater.

"It was. She looked ugly as hell when she was pregnant though." I said.

"Exactly." He said as we walked hand in hand down the hollywood walk of fame. Half of the celebs there I didn't even know who they were.

"I heard your stomach growl during the movie." He told me.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry we can go to a forest I know close by that has a lot of animals." He whispered in my ear so no one could hear him.

"Since your whispering, do you mind telling me what that was back in the movie theater with the whole 'that could be us' thing?" I said.

"Oh, well, you know, we haven't done it in a while." He told me.

"Yeah, maybe we can do something after we eat." I said.

"Oh yeah."

We walked around for a while and I noticed that there seemed to be less and less people on the street. Thank goodness because it seemed like eveyone that walked past I could hear their pulse. The beat of their heart as the blood rushed through it. I could tell Kendall was getting the same way by the way we were walking faster. We finally made it to a forest before things got crazy. It wasn't as flat as the forest in Minnesota but I could tell there were tons of animals.

We were walking when I heard a branch snap. I looked around the tree, where I heard the sound, but didn't see anything. Me and Kendall decided to not seperate since what happened last time we did. I doubt there would be human in the forest but he said he wasn't taking any chances. I heard something and motioned for Kendall to follow me. When I reached to the point where I heard the sound from I saw a girl.

"Hello?" I said to her. She turned and looked at me. I immediately noticed her red eyes and slightly pale skin which was hidden from the back due to her long brown hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you just looking for anima-" I was cut off by Kendall putting his hand over my mouth. I moved it and looked at him. He was staring at the girl with wide eyes. I looked at her and she started smiling.

"Wow, small world isn't it Kendall?" She asked him. How the hell did she know him? I looked at him and he just had that shocked look on his face.

"Say something." I told him.

"S-Stephanie h-how did you..."

"What? Find you? It wasn't that hard trying to track down my ex-boyfriend." She said.

"Ex-boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Your little boy toy doesn't know does he? I know more about him than he does me. Why don't you feel Carlos in Kendall."

How in the hell did she know my name? And did she just call me his boy toy?

"Kendall what's going on?" I asked him.

"Well...you see...a few years back, way before I met you, I sort of had a thing with Stephanie." He said.

"Four years isn't a _thing _Kendall!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah well it becomes a thing when you turn into a physco path!" He yelled back at her.

"Wait a minute." I said.

"So you and her were together for four years?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well, she's something I wanted to forget and I thought she wouldn't mess with me after a couple of years of avoiding her. I didn't see a point in me telling you because you would've gotten mad or something." He told me.

"How can you be avoiding me when you left me on the other side of the fucking world?" She yelled at him.

"I had to get away from your crazy ass! You did threaten me multiple times that you were going to kill me over the smallest things!" Kendall yelled back.

"Well now that I've found you it's time to make those threats into promises." She said.

"How did you find us anyway?" I asked her.

"I had some help from my good friend Lucy Stone." Stephanie said just before Lucy came from behind a tree.

"And I think you guys now Wayne-Wayne right." She said, smirking.

Wayne-Wayne came out with a grin on his face, pale skin, and red eyes.

"I thought you went missing!" I said to Wayne-Wayne.

"Ha! I thought you were dead." He said.

"What was your point in turning him?" Kendall asked Stephanie.

"I needed help to find you and Wayne-Wayne said he could help me. I didn't need him dying on me over something stupid only a human would die from. So I changed him." She said.

"Now that you found us what're you going to do?" Kendall asked her.

"Simple. We three are going to kill you two." She told us.

"I thought that was obvious." Lucy said.

"Yeah me too." Wayne-Wayne agreed before they all looked at us.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff hanger action right here. This has to be one of my best cliff hangers. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wonder if any of you guessed that this was going to happen to Wayne-Wayne. REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**A/N: You guys probably hate me already when you see how long this chapter is. But trust me this is good not to mention how fast I'm updating this story. I was way too excited to type it. I hope you guys enjoy this. :D**

* * *

><p>Stephanie, Lucy, and Wayne-Wayne. Three people that just told me that they were going to kill me. This would be my first encounter with a vampire that I had to fight to the death with. I would be scared shit-less if I wasn't so fucking hungry. Right now the vampire inside of me wanted to rip their fucking heads off so I can go eat.<p>

"Stephanie. Whay are you doing this?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Because I'm going to set an example. No one fucks with me and gets away with it." She said.

I was eyeing Lucy and Wayne-Wayne, watching their every move, trying to figure out their fighting style. I knew Wayne-Wayne was probably the brutal type but I couldn't figure out Lucy's style. She seemed to have an edgy rocker look which could make her brutal but she also had a gracefulness in the way she stood. Similar to Stephanie's stance.

"Do you honestly think you three can kill us?" Kendall asked her.

"We are a little new to the whole fighting thing. Well, they are but that's what makes them newborns. I figured we would just wear you two down and then I can kill you while Wayne-Wayne kills your little boy toy." She said.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled at her. I wasn't his fucking boy toy.

"To be honest it doesn't matter what I call you because you'll be dead in a few minutes." She told me.

"If you three aren't going to fight us then who are?" Kendall asked.

"Them." She said before I saw a bunch of red eyes appear behind her.

I took a nervous gulp, there had to be at least fifty of them. They all looked like newborns. Most of them look like they were in their teens or early twenties when they were changed. Kendall grabbed my hand and Stephanie glared at us. A branch fell from one of the trees and we all looked up to see a small girl looking at us. It was Katie.

"Katie run!" Kendall screamed to her. She quickly fled into the distance jumping from tree to tree.

"Get her!" Stephanie yelled before about ten of them ran after her.

"The rest of you get them." She said before her, Wayne-Wayne, and Lucy ran through the crowd of vampires that were coming tpwards us.

They formed a circle around us and both me and Kendall stood back to back.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too but don't speak like we're going to die here. We're not." He said before one of them came towards him.

He ran towards the guy and plunged his fist through the guys face, killing him. The rest of them stared at Kendall in shock. Another one came towards me and I ran to him, sliding in between his legs and snapping his neck. I ripped his head off and threw it at one of the many vampires staring at us.

It hit a lady in the head, which pissed her off to no end. She came running towards me and tried to drop kick me. I grabbed her by her boots and slung her toward Kendall. He grabbed her around the neck and before she could blink he snapped her neck. That's when all hell broke loose. One guy after another came running towards us with their fists high in the air. I kicked one guy in the nuts, jumping on his back as he bent down in pain.

I ran across the people, stepping on their heads before heading up a tree. I looked back behind me to see Kendall plunging his fist into someone's stomach and using their body as a shield. I had never seen him fight before so it caught my attention momentarly. One of them grabbed my foot and I noticed it was some old guy. I kicked him in the face before climbing higher. I tore off one of the thick branches and threw it at the people chasing me up the tree. It wouldn't do much but it would buy me some time.

One guy dodged the tree and got closer to me. I had to think. I focused on him and managed to get into his emotion panel fairly easily. I panicked and pressed the first button I saw. When I came back to reality he started crying. I took that as the opprotunity to grab onto him and jump out of the tree.

As we fell he continued to cry before we hit the ground and he shattered beneath me. I saw that Kendall was having some trouble fighting some of them off. I focused on him and the second I got to his emotion control panel I pressed rage. When I came back to reality I had enough time to see him smash two head together and throw a lady into a tree, breaking her in half, before I saw a few people heading towards me.

I got up and ran in the opposite direction of where Kendall was, knowing that many of them were now following me. I ran through the trees, remembering some of the things I had done in the training room. I looked behind me and saw a guy so close to me that if I slowed up he would have my collar. I ran behind a tree, flinging myself around it so when he stopped and looked behind it I came around and landed on his shoulders.

Surprisingly, he grabbed me and threw me off of his shoulders. I flew and was caught by a big guy. He had his hands wrapped around my head. I brought my foot down, stepping on his foot before I grabbed his hands, twisting myself out and held his wrists. He looked up at me and I kicked him towards a tree that had a branch sticking out. He stared at me wide eyed as he flew back, falling onto the branch. Just to make sure he was dead I ran to him and burried my shoe in his face. I went to climb that same tree but someone grabbed my foot.

"Oh no you don't you little squirrel." I heard a guy say before he slammed me to the ground with more force than needed. I felt all of the wind get knocked out of my as I heard the sound of something cracking. I prayed that it wasn't me.

"You can't kill him." I heard a female voice say.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because Wayne-Wayne will kill you." She told him.

I looked behind him and saw that there was still enough room for his head to fit on the branch sticking out of the tree. I used my other foot to kick his hands away before I kicked him in his face. I quickly stood and when he tried to hit me I ducked and he ended up hitting the woman. As she stumbled and he looked at her in shock, I placed my foot behind him as I pushed him back causing him to fall onto the branch.

The woman screamed as she watched the branch come out his forehead. I looked up at the woman and she came running towards me. She began to claw at my face. But I just held her back. She wouldn't stay still for me to get a good grip so I focused on her and thought of the most unbearable pain. She began to scream as she fell to the ground. Sooner or later she was going to cause attention so I held her head and snap her neck, ripping her head off. It seemed quiet, too quiet. When I turned around two guys were standing there. One of them started smiling before the other one took a step closer.

"You're so tiny." He said.

"The smaller they are the easier to kill." The other one said.

I smiled at them. They were so wrong. One of them tried to grab me but I pushed him away. The other one jumped for me but I ducked and tripped him up. I focused on one of them and decided to have a little fun. I pressed one of their love buttons before going to the other one and doing the same. They both turned towards each other and started kissing.

They were really into it too. I had never done this before so I rubbed my hands together and approached them. I grabbed them by their heads and broke their kiss before slamming their heads together. The first time it didn't kill them but I could see that they were still in the trance before I did it again. This time their heads shattered together and I closed my eyes when pieces flew everywhere.

I turned around and ran back to the direction where Kendall was. A few seconds later I realized I was being chased again. I was so focused on the four following me I didn't see the big guy step out in front of me. I tried to slow down and avert him some way but he grabbed me and tossed me. I flew over the crowd of vampires before crashing into one. I looked up to see it was Kendall.

"Sorry." I said when I got up. I kind of felt bad for leaving him because he was breathing hard and his hair was a mess. His shirt was ripped in multiple places but there was vampire carnage all around him.

"You hurt?" He asked me as we stood up.

"No, I think I'm fine." I told him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me.

"There are too many of them." I told him.

We heard people screaming from within the crowd of vampires before I saw Mrs. Knight and Camille fighting in front of us. James and Dak came running in to help from the right. Logan and Jett came in from the left. Katie and Jo came jumping down from the trees and fought behind us.

"Katie went to go get help." Kendall told me.

"Thank god." I told him.

Mrs. Knight killed a few more vampires before turning to us and said "You boys need to get out of here and feed on something."

Everyone in the family formed around us before we heard Camille say "We got it from here."

"Oh no you don't!" We heard Stephanie say. She came walking out as everyone stood still. Some of here crew moved out of her way as she came through.

"If they leave, she dies." Stephanie said.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

A few minutes later Wayne-Wayne and Lucy came through and stopped in front of us. Lucy had a huge smile on her face as Wayne-Wayne carried someone. He threw the person down on the ground and they had a cover on their head.

"Why her of course." Stephanie said, smiling before Wayne-Wayne pulled the cover off.

My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the person. It was my cousin Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes more cliff hanger action. Don't hate me please. I hope you guys think this was a good cliff hanger because I'm starting to have doubts that you guys even remember her. Hell, I wouldn't have remembered her if I didn't have my notes. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

**A/N: Type this quicker than I thought I would. I'll just shut up and let you guys read part 2 of chapter 16. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Let her go!" I screamed at them. She looked at me in shock. I couldn't believe they would stoop so fucking low as to bring my cousin into this.<p>

"Carlos?" She asked me. She didn't look well. It was obvious that they had beat her.

"Jen." I said.

"Alright that's enough." Stephanie said before she covered Jennifer's head.

"Let her go, we'll stay." Kendall said.

"No I don't think I want to let her go." Wayne-Wayne said.

"She's got a good body. I could really do something with her" He added.

"We just thought we'd bring her out so she can truly see her cousin die. I mean you already faked it. Minus well let her get to see the real you before you die." Stephanie said.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked them. I felt Kendall grab me and pull me back when I stepped forward.

"Since it looks like my team couldn't weaken you two. Thanks to your annoying family, we have decided that we either kill you or her." She said.

"It's the perfect plan." Lucy chimed in.

I had no choice. I wasn't going to let her die. No lifetime could help me cope with that. Me and her use to be inseparable when we were younger. Before all of this happened we would hang out every weekend. We were the best of friends. She was the first person to know I was gay. I told her before I told the rest of the family. She said that she didn't care.

When she moved away to college I didn't have anyone to talk to so I decided to come out to my family. Before my dad died she called me and told me that when she got out of college she was going to get me and we were going to live together. By the time my mom and dad died I wasn't old enough to live with her so I had to stay with my aunt and uncle, her parents. I wasn't going to let her die. Not today. Not ever.

I went to step forward but Kendall held me back. I turned to look at him and he shook his head. I looked at him like I was crazy.

"I'm not going to let her die Kendall." I told him.

"She's already dead." He whispered to me.

"No she's no-"

"Yes she is. She has already saw us. Remember the rule. If a human finds out about us they have to become us or die."

"But she doesn't know we're vampires."

"She knows that you're dead but she saw you here. She's going to figure it out eventually. She's basically living her last moments of life."

"Please Kendall. I can't let her die like this." I told him.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." He said. I felt tears come down my face.

"Please Kendall. I am begging you. We can't let her die."

"We're waiting!" Stephanie said.

"Carlos!" Kendall called out to me as I stepped forward.

"Wow. You're going to let us kill you for some human." Lucy said.

"You know what you red hair highlighted bitch. She isn't just a human. She's my family and I won't let you take her away from this world. She isn't going to die like this. Not here and not today."

By now I was standing in front of them. I kneeled in front of Jennifer, never taking my eyes off of them as I lifted the cover off of her face. She was crying. When she saw me her eyes glimmered and she smiled at me.

"Carlos, you don't know how happy I am to see you." She said to me.

"I'm happy to see you too."

"How long has it been? Four years." She said.

"Four years too long." I told her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I said as I wiped the blood from her lip, ignoring my inner vampire.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for bringing you into all of this." I told her before I stood up.

"So how are you going kill me?" I asked her.

"I wanted to kill Kendall but I guess you'll do." She said.

"But I thought you said I get to kill him." Wayne-Wayne said.

"How about when we catch Kendall you get to be the one to kill him?" She suggested to Wayne-Wayne.

"Fine." He said stepping back into place.

"Wait. Before you kill me let her go." I told her.

"Fair enough." She said before Wayne-Wayne picked her up and tossed her to The Knights. Jett ran to catch her since he was the closes to her.

I stared at Stephanie and she smiled at me. She turned me around to face Kendall. When she did this I saw that Kendall was crying.

"I love you. I always have and I always will." I told him before I felt her hands on my head.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to finally end me. I opened my eyes when she seemed to be taking forever to do it.

"I'm not losing you." Kendall said to me.

I looked around and everyone seemed to be frozen. All of the vampires that surrounded us were stuck in place. I reached up and touched Stephanie's hands on my head. I expected her to move but when she didn't I slipped out of her grasp and looked at her. She was frozen like the rest of them but her hands stayed in place.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Kendall's doing something." Logan told her.

"He's never done this before." James said.

"Well it looks like everyone's frozen." Camille said.

"Well we need to take this opprotunity to kill them all." Mrs. Knight said before everyone except for me and Kendall seperated into different directions, killing everyone.

"I'm not losing you." Kendall repeated as I walked towards him.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere." I told him, smiling before we kissed. When we pulled apart I looked at the ground and noticed that it was covered in a light fog.

"How are you doing that?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said, chuckling a little.

"Whatever you're doing don't stop." Dak said.

"Okay there are three of them left." Camille told us.

We both turned to Stephanie, Lucy, and Wayne-Wayne. They were all still frozen as we walked towards them. I walked over to Lucy, deciding to kill her first.

"Even though I didn't know her that long I hate her." I told everyone before I ripped her head off.

Kendall walked up to Stephanie, putting her hands down before he walked behind her. I got behind Wayne-Wayne and wrapped my arms around his head.

"Wait." Kendall told me.

"I say I cut this thing off before we kill them." He said.

"Well if you're going to do that hold on." I said before I kicked Wayne-Wayne in the nuts multiple times.

"Okay you can do it now." I said as we both got into position.

When Kendall made his thing stop and everyone unfroze. All of the vampires around us fell over into piles. Wayne-Wayne started screaming his brains out before I snapped his neck, his screams turning into nothing but an echo. Stephanie turned to look at me and I waved before Kendall snapped her neck.

"They didn't even see it coming." Dak said.

"Alright guys we can't just stand around we have to get rid of these bodies." Mrs. Knight said.

"Dak and Camille I need you two to start us a fire."

"Jett and Jo I need you two to circle the area and gather up any bodies you see and bring them here."

"James, Logan, and Katie when Dak and Camille get the fire started I need you to help me start throwing the bodies in."

"Kendall you and Carlos need to go feed." She told us.

Everyone did what they were assigned while me and Kendall made our way through the forest to find something to eat.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: I just wanted to say what you guys are about to read can be slightly disturbing to some people. I also would like to thank Lewkis for this idea.**)

We managed to take down a family of deer. One by one we fed on each of them from smallest to biggest. By the time we got to the biggest one I knew that my skin was back to normal. I looked up momentarily and saw that Kendall did the same. The dark red blood dripping from his mouth had to be the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I knew he was probably focused on feeding but I wanted him right now. I focused on him and managed to get into his emotion control panel with a little bit of difficulty. I pressed the button I had been waiting to press for a while now. Lust.

As I came back to reality I looked at him and a second later he was on top of me. He connected our lips in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the blood that he had in his mouth as out tongues clashed and battled for dominance. I reached down and grabbed at his buldge before I flipped us over. I ground my hips down a little before I put my focus back on the kiss that never ended.

I felt his hands come around to grope at my ass. Both of our moans coming out when I licked the inside of his mouth, taking up any blood left there. I sat up, breaking our kiss, and pulled my shirt over my head. Kendall's shirt was already torn in places so I just ripped it off of his body. He quickly unbuttoned my pants before flipping us back over so that he was on top of me. He pulled my pants down, taking my shoes and socks with them, and threw them somewhere.

I didn't notice until I was almost fully naked that the deer around us were making a puddle of blood we were laying in. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of Kendall ripping my underwear. I looked down to see that he had them in between his teeth, ripping them off of me. He was turning into a little sex animal.

He took my whole length into his mouth without gagging and began to slowly tease me. I laced my fingers in his hair as I arched my back, driving myself deeper into his throat and once again, no gagging. He sucked up my length slowly before he pulled off with a pop. Before I could say anything his hands were moving under my thighs, lifting them up a little. He kissed down my thigh and a second later I felt his tongue licking at my entrance. I almost cried out in pleasure but stopped myself. He licked at my hole before he began to push his tongue in me. I tugged at his hair a little to tell him to keep going.

When he began to kiss up my thigh I was almost shaking with anticipation. I felt one of his fingers circle around me before he pushed into me. I didn't even have to force myself to relax because seconds later his mouth was on my length once again as he began to pump his finger in and out of me, slipping another finger in. I moaned loudly when his fingers found my prostate.

"Fuck! Kendall please!" I moaned out when he repeatedly hit my prostate as he sucked harder. He sat up and made quick work of his pants, socks, and shoes, throwing them somewhere. I hadn't realized it until after he was already sliding into me that he had used some of the warm blood as lube. It made me feel a little tingly inside as he pushed in.

When he was fully in me I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and realized how much I missed Kendall being in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our lips together. He began to move his hips a little as he began to suck on my collar bone. He wasn't moving fast but he was moving slow with force. Every stab he delivered to my prostate made me feel a shockwave of pleasure through my body.

"Ngh, Kendall please baby." I moaned, moving my hips to meet his thrusts.

"You want more?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, please. Fuck me harder." He began to move his hips with more force, slowing building.

I pulled our bodies impossibly closer as he sped up more, driving himself into my prostate every time. He placed his hands on my hips when I took mine from around his neck. I felt his hands squeeze harder on me as he began to use his vampire speed to pound into me. I soon got that feeling in the pit of my stomach and before I could warm him he smashed our lips together. The pleasure became too much and I found myself moaning his name as I painted our stomachs with my cum.

"Oh, fuck." Kendall said before he delivered one last thrust and emptied his cum in me. He moved his hips a little, helping us ride out our orgasms before coming to a stop and collapsing on top of me.

"I love you soo much right now." He told me.

"I love you too." I said, smiling.

"But if you ever use your powers on me again I will make you cum until you're bone dry." He said before he lifted up to look at me, his eyes going back to normal. I couldn't help but smile at him as I leaned up and connected our lips. I felt him smile into the kiss after a while. I flopped back down and the sound of a splash made me come to my senses.

"What?" Kendall asked me when he saw my eyes widen in shock.

"We're covered in blood and are laying in a puddle of it." I told him.

"Yeah and we had sex in it. Certainly the most kinkiest thing I've ever done." He said.

"And you're okay with this." I said gesturing to the deer carcass next to us. He shrugged before he pulled out of me.

"I mean we did just eat from it, not to mention we are monsters."

"But still..."

"Are you afraid that the deer was watching us? You aren't scared of a little audience are you?" Kendall asked as he stood up.

"Kendall if I was afraid of an audience I wouldn't have had sex with you in the middle of the forest. All I'm saying is laying in a puddle of blood while being covered in it, mixed with mine and your cum, needs some getting use to." I said as he pulled me up.

"It's just karma coming back to get you for using your powers on me. Not to mention we still have to go back and meet up with the rest of the family. Have fun trying to talk normally with cum sliding from your ass and down your leg." He said, slapping me on the ass before he handed me my pants. I stepped out of the puddle and put on my pants, noticing my underwear in shreads.

"You must really didn't think this through." Kendall told me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"They are going to know something happened."

"How?"

"Besides two of them being able to easily access the information, I don't have a shirt."

"Yeah, well, if I have to walk around like this then you are going to have to walk around with blood and cum stains on your stomach." I said to him before I noticed my hips had small cracks on them. I leaned down, taking a small sip of blood before continuing to dress. Kendall began walking towards me trying to give me a hug.

"No, stay away!" I screamed before I ran from him. He used his slightly faster speed to catch up to me, pinning me to a tree.

"What are you going to do to me now?" I asked him.

"I would fuck you up against this tree but we'ver been gone too long." He told me before he used my shirt to wipe his stomach off.

"You still have blood everywhere else." I told him as we made our way back.

"Not as much as you." He said, laughing a little. When we made got back we saw that everyone had all of the vampires in the fire.

"We saved their heads for you two." Dak said once he saw us. I took Wayne-Wayne's head as Kendall took Stephanie's. We both tossed them in at the same time, laughing when they smacked together before going into the fire.

"Hey, where's Jennifer?" I asked them.

"Mrs. Knight and Katie took her back to the house to get her cleaned up." Camille told me.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Logan asked.

"And what happened to you?" James added.

"Oh my god! Nevermind, I don't want to know!" Logan said, shielding his eyes and walking away from us.

"Whoa that's really kinky." James said. I'm guessing Logan read one of our minds and James looked at one of our memories.

"What?" Camille asked.

"You don't want to know!" Logan yelled at her.

"We had sex." Kendall told her.

"In a puddle of blood." James said.

"Whoa that is kinky." Camille agreed.

"It looks like the fire is finally dying down. I saw we head home and clean up while still try to explain this to Jennifer." Dak told us.

I didn't know which was worse. Having to explain to her that I faked my death in order to live forever or that I have to explain to her what happened tonight. Let's not even get into the fact that the Volturi will hear about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We have reached the somewhat resolution stage in this story which means there are about 4 or 5 chapters left. I seriously am in love with this story (that explains all the fast updates) I must say that the sex scene was the most weirdest thing I've ever written. My favorite line of this chapter has to be when Kendall said "But if you ever use your powers on me again I will make you cum until you're bone dry." I was laughing when it popped in my head and I knew I just had to add it. I hope you guys liked part 2. Also Kendall has a new power which you guys have seen in this chapter. It's called Sensory Deprivation. One of my friends on here and fellow reader, HoodieTobi, sent me a message and made me realize that Kendall only had one power while the rest of the BTR boys had two. They also suggested that power for him to have and I thought it would be perfect. Also thanks to Lewkis again for that idea of Carlos using his powers for that. Make sure you guys thank them and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	18. Chapter 17 & 18

**A/N: Are you guys ready for a roller coaster ride? It's going to be moving quick so stay with it. Re-read if it's really hard to keep up or if you just love it that much. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>When we reached the house I was a little nervous. That had to be the biggest understatement in the world. As I walked in the house I saw my cousin sitting on the couch. She was clean and looked amazing sitting on the couch. The only visible damage on her face was the small cut below her eye. I knew she had on make-up to cover up the black eye she had but I know that she'll be fine. I made my way over to her and when she noticed me she jumped up and gave me a hug. She seemed like she had a lot on her mind.<p>

"Why are you covered in a stain of blood?" She asked me.

"Well, it has something to do with what I know you're thinking about. I know you're thinking about how in the hell am I still alive. I really shouldn't be telling you this but...I'm a vampire." I told her, a little too fast.

"I knew there had to be some way you were still alive."

"So you knew?"

"No, I didn't but now I see how."

"Are you scared?" I asked her, I really wanted to know.

"No, I'm not. After what I've seen today, I know that you won't hurt me at all." She said before she gave me a hug, again.

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you too, Jennifer." I said, as I pulled away from our hug.

Kendall made his way in and stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Is everything fine in here?" He asked.

"Yes, I just told her." I said.

"Does she know everything?" He asked me, seriously.

"No." I said as I shook my head, tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I didn't want to tell you this but...you're going to die." I said as the tears fell.

"What? But you said you wouldn't hurt me..."

"I know. I won't be the one killing you." I said.

She looked over at Kendall, getting ready to run. He shook his head with a sad face and she turned back to me. You could see it in her eyes that she was desperately trying to figure out whoo was going to kill her. I didn't want to tell her. I wanted her to just let it happen but then I thought about what happened to me. The fear I felt when those guys grabbed me. The feeling of being thrown all over the place with a sac over your head. Hearing those evil voices talking about how you're going to die. Thinking about how you're never going to see your love ones again. No one should have to go through that. So I told her...

"The Volturi."

"What? Who are they?" She asked.

"They...are an elite group of people, vampires, who are rulers of the vampire world." Kendall told her as he walked over to us.

"B-But why are they going to kill me?" She asked us.

"Because they have a rule. You see the second Stephanie took the cover off of your head she signed your death certificate." Kendall told her.

"The rule is no one shall associate and/or be in a committed relationship with one not apart of our species also known as humans. One also shall not reveal the secrets of a vampire to a human being. If so, they shall suffer dire consequences and will be decided upon arrival whether the human is trustworthy enough to become one of us. If anyone shall object to their ruling without proper reasoning whether it is in their favor or not will be slayed where they stand. If the human is deemed trustworthy they will be scheduled to transformation as soon as possible. If the human is deemed untrustworthy they will be killed immediately." I told her. I would never forget those words because they were the ones that casted my fate in this world and will ultimately cast hers.

"B-But..." She stopped talking and just started crying. I went over and hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. This seemed to last for hours until she stopped. I thought she went to sleep but then she spoke.

"How long do I have?"

"I really don't know. They've been known to take hours or even days before they respond."

"Oh my god." She said before she broke down.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her. She didn't respond so I took that as a yes.

"When they came to get me I didn't even know. They pulled me away from school and threw me in the car. This was about a day or two after the Volturi found out about us-"

"And since we sort of been in this huge battle-"

"They'll be hearing about it sooner." I said, finishing after Kendall interrupted me.

"But don't worry because me and Carlos will do everything in our power to help you." Kendall told her.

"But I don't want to be one of you." She told us.

I felt everything get drained from my body as her words set in. She didn't want to live. She was basically telling me that we would have to break a vampire rule in order for her to continue to live. I didn't know what to do. I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me before I realized that I was crying.

"B-But why?" I asked her. She looked around the room before she focused on me. She took a step forward and held her hands in mine as she spoke.

"Carlos, this may be a life you want. To live with someone you love, forever. But for me, I want to be able to find that person and grow old together with. I want us to be there for each other until death. I know you want this but this is my choice. If I agreed to do this then I would have to find someone in the vampire world to be with because I can't change another person. I don't have the heart. I just can't be searching for love for thousands of years. I wouldn't be able to handle the loneliness if I don't."

"But who says you won't find love the second your changed?" I asked her.

"No one has to say it, Carlos, but it's the facts." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to know.

"Carlos believe it or not there takes time for someone to find someone to love. Some people probably missed that opprotunity long ago and are now old and lonely. You've got your knight in shining armor standing behind you. I don't have mine and if I missed my opprotunity then I don't think I would want to live an eternity searching for one to settle with." She told me.

"I-I..." I had nothing to tell her. This was something she wanted. I just broke down and Kendall was there to hold me upright. He has always been there. It sort of just hit me now that Kendall has always been there by my side, helping me with everything, and keeping me safe. He was truly my knight and shining armor. No pun intended.

"Kendall can I ask you something?" She said.

"Yeah, sure."

"How long did it take you to find Carlos?" She asked him.

"Over one hundred years." He said.

"Do you think he's the one?" She wanted to know. Kendall looked at me and smiled.

"Definately."

"You see Carlos, people have their fairy tale story and this is yours. My story opprotunity has most likely passed and this is my fate. You can say that you will try your hardest to help but when it all comes down to it, if it 's my time to go then it is my time to go."

"I love you." I told her as I gave her a hug. I didn't want to squeeze too tight, no matter how much I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you too." She told me as she hugged me back.

"Even if I think you're wrong and are crazy as fuck." I told her, chuckling a little.

"It keeps me going through my day." She said as she laughed with me.

* * *

><p>It had been mearly hours before we got word that the Volturi were headed this way. Jennifer was sitting on the couch as quiet as a mouse while I paced me and Kendall's bedroom.<p>

"Babe, calm down we can fix this."

"How, Kendall?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how the hell can you say you can fix this if...if y-you don't k-know." I said, breaking down again as he held me.

"There's nothing we can do...she's dead." I said into his shirt. He rubbed my back before he pulled me back.

"Now that is not the Carlos I heard downstairs."

"But you heard what she sai-"

"Shush. I don't care what she said. We have so many opprotunities at living a happy life with a significant other. We are not going to be given something that is suppose to last a lifetime once. She may not realize it now but when we try our hardest to save her and it works, she'll know that love is something to fight for. Even love that has yet to start." Kendall told me.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Anything we have to do."

* * *

><p>"They're here and they want to take Jennifer." Katie told us.<p>

We followed her down to the living room where Mrs. Knight was talking with the same two guys who grabbed me. Jennifer was sitting on the couch next to her, looking terrified. I smiled at her before I turned serious and looked at the guys.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them, even though I knew.

"We're here for her. I'm sure you know of the rule." One of them said.

"Yeah, I know of it but I feel as though if anything should be spoken about her fate it should be heared with the cause of this problem being in the room. The cause would be me and Kendall." I told them as everyone gave me a look.

"You aren't allowed to go." The other one said.

"Just let me speak with them before you decided her fate." I said.

"Look we all know that's it's not even up to you two. Both of you are just servants and we as a family are more higher in power than you so we are going to speak with them whether you guys like it or not." Kendall spoke up, shocking everyone. I wasn't surprised when they realized he was right.

"Don't cover her face." I told them.

They listened and picked her up and placed her on one of their backs. I knew that they usually took a different, more secretive, route but it was in the dead of the night. No one was going to see us, not at our speeds.

Me and Kendall followed them as we ran to LAX. We boarded a small jet that was taking us to Europe. Jennifer just kept on looking at us but she didn't say a word.

"Oh my god, please say something!" I finally said after we seemed to just stare at each other for hours.

"I just want to know why?"

"Because you may not believe in it, that someone is out there for you and this is not the end but you will make it through this." Kendall told her.

"How do you know that?"

"It's simple. We don't. But that doesn't mean we're not going to try." I told her.

"But I told you-"

"I don't care. I love you and I fight for the people I love." I said before I gave her a hug.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Kendall said, smiling at her as she smiled back.

"I love you guys." She said to us.

"And we love you." Kendall said.

"Alright enough of the love fest it's almost time to go." One of the members of the Volturi said.

We sat there in silence as the plane landed before we stepped off. We followed the guys to the car waiting for us at the front of the entrance. As we drove me and Kendall held Jennifer's hands. After about an hour we arrived at the Volturi's castle.

As we made our way in, we continued to hold hands. I could tell the longer we walked, the more Jennifer would shake. Kendall looked at me as I looked at her. I knew he could tell how much I was terrified. We stood there at the double doors. When they opened we saw the three people we hated. The number one person sitting in the front, Ezra. He smiled at Jennifer before giving us confused faces.

"Well, so nice to see you two but I believe that this meeting is only for her since the people who revealed her to the vampire world are dead."

"No, we want to be here in this meeting." Kendall told him.

"We want to ask you guys to not do this." I said.

"So you want me to just ignore the sacred rule that we all must live by because this woman, your cousin, was thrusted upon the vampire against her own will?" Ezra asked me,

"Yes." I said.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Kendall asked.

"Because we are not going to break the rules for this human." Ezra said.

Kendall looked like he was ready to explode. I held Jennifer as she cried. I would've been crying myself if I wasn't so worried about what Kendall was thinking. God I wish I had Logan here right now. Kendall took in a deep breath as he stepped forward. What the hell was he doing?

"YOU KNOW WHAT EZRA! YOU HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING EVIL LATELY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! YOU USE TO BE THIS HAPPY PERSON, EVEN WHEN YOUR WIFE DIED! YOU STILL HAD THE BRIGHTEST SMILE ON YOUR FACE! NOW YOU SIT HERE WITH THIS EVIL ASS SMIRK ON YOUR FACE! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO RIGHT ABOUT NOW? I WANT TO BEAT THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Kendall yelled at him.

"Do it." He said.

"I dare you." He added with that same smirk.

"You honestly think I'm that stupid." Kendall said before there was silence. Suddenly, Kendall's eyes widened in shock and it seemed like something clicked inside of his head.

"You want me to hit you because a second later you will have me killed. You've been like this since I didn't join the Volturi."

"Honestly, if it took you this long to realize that then you really are dumb but you're strong. The Volturi could use powerful people like you, both of you." Ezra said, turning his attention from Kendall to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I tell you what...I will let her go back to her normal life." Ezra said.

"What's the catch?" Kendall asked him.

"Join the Volturi and she's free to go." Ezra told us.

"Fine." I told him.

Both Kendall and Jennifer looked at me with wide eyes as Ezra smiled at me.

* * *

><p>Jennifer's POV<p>

I gave Carlos and Kendall a hug before they escorted me out of the building. I couldn't believe everything that has happened. I went from walking home to being captured and almost killed. Then saved by my cousin who I thought was dead. On top of that I find out that he's a vampire and I was going to die. The moment I become okay with dying I found out that I'm not going to die. This last few hours have been the most craziest in the world. It was a lot to take in at once. All I know is that Kendall was pissed at Carlos for agreeing to joining the group.

Before I left they had made up though. I could tell that they were going to be together forever. The vampires asked me where would I like to go. I had one destination in mind. Florida. I didn't care what they said. There were two people who were broken and needed to know about Carlos. Before I had left they told me that I was the only human to know about vampires and anyone I told would think I'm crazy. These two people have to believe me.

It took me hours until I actually got here and I was a little nervous as I walked up to their house. What if they didn't believe me and tried to send me to a crazy house? In all honesty, I think that might do me some good. I knocked on the door and when my mom answered the door I hugged her.

"Sweety what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I have to tell you two something." I said, as I pulled away from the hug. I thought I was never going to be able to do that again.

"Well, come on in." She said, stepping to the side as she looked at my dad.

I smiled when I saw the picture of Carlos on the fireplace. I walked over to it and picked it up. This was back before everything happened. I'm so glad that the smile in this picture has came back. There's only one person to thank for that and it's Kendall. He brought Carlos out of his sadness and for that reason I feel like my mom and dad, his aunt and uncle, should know.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" My father said. I turned around and both of them were standing next to each other looking at me, waiting.

"I think you guys should sit down for this." I suggested, gesturing towards the couch before I decided to sit down as well. They sat on the couch while I sat in the chair, next to the couch.

"Well, I'm here to tell you guys something and it might sound crazy."

"Are you pregnant?" My mom asked.

"What? No, it has something to do with Carlos." I said. They both looked at the picture and smiled before looking back at me.

"He's alive." I told them.

"We know." My mom said.

I literally gasped so hard I started choking. My dad patted my back to calm me down. I just looked at them.

"How?" I asked.

"We've known since he started dating that vampire, Kendall." My dad said.

"How did you know Kendall was a vampire?"

"Honey, I've been researching that boy the second I noticed that his eyes weren't colored contacts. So after the first time I saw him I went on the computer and looked up everything I could on him. From his pale skin to his eyes." My father told me.

"And when we realized that Kendall made Carlos happy we knew that it was bound for him to turn him. We're pretty sure that they have some sort of rules about vampire and humans being together." My mother added.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I wanted to know.

"What could we say? We realized that Carlos was safe when he was with Kendall and that's all we ever wanted. We wanted Carlos to feel safe and to feel loved. That is something that Kendall has made him feel. At first we were against it but when we saw how happy Carlos had gotten we learned to accept it." My dad said.

"We didn't realize that Carlos was changed until the funeral. I wanted an open casket to see if he was truly gone. After that all I had was tears of joy, that could be masked as tears of pain. I knew that he was doing this out of love. He loved Kendall enough to be willing to live on forever with him. That love and happiness is something that we couldn't give him and something that we won't stand in the way of. I just want to kinda see him one last time." My mom said, looking at the picture before smiling at me. I smiled back before we all crowded into a hug. Carlos was finally safe, happy, and loved, something we as a family have always wanted.

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

Me and Kendall had been sitting in these chairs ever since Jennifer had left. We watched as vampire after vampire be thrown in here, plead there case, and die. Only two of them got out of it but the rest were killed right before our eyes. Is this what it felt like to be in power?

At lunch they brought in a bunch of humans. We both couldn't stick around for it so we decided to go hunting. They had their lunch and we had ours. When we came back we were glad to find that everything was cleaned up and the bodies of the poor people were gone. We decided to stroll through the castle since the other members hadn't returned.

We both stopped when we heard their voices. We walked to the door that was cracked and I was about to walk in but Kendall stopped. I looked up at him and he gestured for me to shush. I looked back through the crack of the door and listened to them talk.

"Are you sure about this?" One of the members said. I couldn't remember his name at the moment.

"Positive. The Knights have been a problem enough. Now that we have two of their strongest family members we can take them out for good." Ezra said.

"But what about the other two guys with powers?"

"James and Logan are useless, always have been. I already possess Logan's power, granted I'm stronger than him, and James is an idiot. He wouldn't know when to put his power to use. The Volturi don't have the patience to teach him how to really use his power. But don't worry there will be more like him, hopefully smarter." Ezra told the guy.

"So when do we go after them?"

"We have to find the right time when Kendall and Carlos are occupied. They also cannot find out about this. The rest of the Knights have messed with the Volturi for the last time. It's time for them to go."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank everyone for taking their own time to read one of my first stories. Thank you for all of the favs and alerts but most of all thank you for the reviews. I know I can be a bit annoying with posting after every chapter asking for people to review. I just wanted to know if this story was good and if there was something I needed to change. It's a bit unreal that I got over 100 reviews. It was one of my goals of this year to get over 100 reviews and you guys helped me do it. I hope you guys don't think I'm just going to leave you guys hanging like this. Don't worry, there will be a sequel. Here's the summary:**

**Title: Save Us From Self Destruction**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kendall & Carlos/James & Logan (Still Undecided)**

**Summary: Sequel to Save Me From Self Destruction: After Kendall and Carlos are forced to join the Volturi they end up hearing about the Volturi's plans about destroying the rest of the Knight family. What will Kendall and Carlos do after hearing this information? Is there a possible war uprising? Dedicated to HoodieTobi.**

**There will be more summaries for stories on my profile. I am also posting the first chapters of all of the stories that were on my profile before. So if you saw a summary for a story you liked, I've posted the first chapter or are about to. This doesn't include the sequel because I still need to work on that with the person I dedicated it to and since they gave me the idea for it. That's right HoodieTobi. It's for you. I hope you guys will read more of my work and possibly send me a message to talk or something. Don't worry I don't bite, unless you're into that XD For the last final time on this story REVIEW PLEASE! :D (I love you guys!)**


End file.
